Strange Duet
by Kiraeon
Summary: Revising at the Moment, please ignore the alerts! The saying Salvation comes only when we fall, was it talking about when we're in the darkest part of our lives? Or is it when we fall in love? Kagome must try and figure this out as she finds that the road
1. Gentle Regret

_**I've begun the revising process so please, bear with me until I can get it finished. Thank you all for being so kind. If you are reading this for the very first time, welcome to Strange Duet! Formerly known as "Fallen", this Sesshoumaru x Kagome fanfic has yet to go over many points that I have planned. I welcome you and hope that you enjoy my story.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I appreciate having the chance to borrow her characters for my own devices. I also do not own any of the songs listed as the soundtrack unless I've written them myself.**_

"_Be the long awaited answer_

_to a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told I've tried my best…" –Fallen by Sarah McLachlan_

"_Inuyasha! The shard's in his back! Aim for the scar on his back!"_

_She yelled, drawing back the bowstring and firing the arrow she had loaded, watching as the neon violet aura suddenly erupted and engulfed the arrow's shaft before plunging directly into the side of the giant spider youkai._

'_I hit him, I hope that buys Inuyasha some time.'_

_The light flashed again, blasting away the entire side as it's head swiveled to glare in complete and utter fury. They had done it once again, stumbled upon Naraku when his guard was down, but this time, he had just completed his 'time' of the change. His voice was distorted, low and roaring as he sent Inuyasha flying into a tree with a bone crushing swipe from one spike covered leg and came for her._

_The expression on his face had changed as well, from fury and loathing to a rather sinister smile as his voice almost seemed to purr and drip with poison as he hit her in the only place he knew how to._

_By comparing her with the woman everyone believed her to be the reincarnation of._

"_You believe that _you_, a pathetic imitation of Kikyou, could destroy _me_? How can one so pitiful possibly defeat me, where even Kikyou could not?"_

"_Kagome!"_

_Shippou screamed, alerting the others currently caught up in trying to defend themselves from various pieces of Naraku that had split off and had formed into powerful youkai. Sango and Kirara double teamed a rather nasty ogre looking beast with a spider's body and destroyed it as they began to head for Kagome._

_Miroku was busy fending off a swarm of sparrow-like youkai, his head, neck, face and arms bleeding from the tiny scratches and marks from the little swarm's beaks and claws._

_And Inuyasha was trying to destroy a line of spider youkai while at the same time trying to remove his foot from where it had been caught in a hole._

_All of them shouted her name, various terms of endearment attached at the end as they tried their hardest vocally to snap the girl out of her rigid terror as Naraku bore down on Kagome._

"_You will die here this time girl." _

_Everything seemed to slow down, Kagome thought to herself as she found herself staring up into the sickeningly victorious scarlet eyes of Naraku, one of the large spike covered legs was raised above her head, casting a foreboding shadow down upon her face even as her eyes slowly widened with the realization that she was going to die._

'_I'm going to die…and there's nothing I can do to stop this…'_

_She blinked back the tears that had come to her eyes as she unconsciously stiffened up while the appendage of Naraku descended down towards her body…_

A loud and worry filled voice startled her out of the scene.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome shot up, soaked to the skin with sweat as her dark blue-grey eyes flashed once in fear before she realized where she was. A shaky hand came up and covered her eyes, shoulders trembling as she tried to regain her self-control.

It had been that dream again, or rather, the nightmare that had followed her ever since she had nearly gotten herself killed in the battle.

A hand, soft, she knew it had to have been Sango, touched her shoulder gently as an arm was slung around her shoulder in a quick embrace of comfort.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure you're alright?"

Dark maroon eyes filled with concern as the older girl stared into the darkening blue-grey ones of the girl she felt so affectionate towards as a member of her family. Ever since that battle a little over a month ago, the sweet young woman hadn't been herself.

'_How can she go on and keep smiling after she was nearly killed?'_

The girl's shoulders shook a couple more times before she was able to peer at the worried three people looking at her. Wiping away the tears away with a brush from her shaking fingers, Kagome's pale face looked up at them, the firelight casting heavy shadows across her face as she forced an apologetic and weak smile at them.

'_It was only a dream…you worried them for nothing, idiot!'_

"I-"

Kagome's voice caught in her throat as she coughed weakly and shook her head before she tried to speak again.

"Forgive me everyone. I keep waking you up."

Miroku rose from his place across from her and walked over slowly, trying not to startle the girl as he knelt down and touched her cheek, wiping away a stray tear from her face as he cut her off softly.

"There is no need to ask forgiveness from us, Kagome-sama. Anyone would have reacted in the same manner had they been in your situation."

'_Anyone except Kikyou…_she_ wouldn't have frozen like that…'_

The girl thought to herself as she drew her knees up to her chest, a small yet bulky weight against her shoulders and back informed her of Shippou's attempt to calm her down. Her eyes flickered across the camp area, darkening sadly as she felt a forlorn twitch of her lips at who was missing.

'_How did I already know? Why am I still _here_ anyways? I mean, Kikyou can sense the shards, not to mention Naraku…'_

_You believe that _you_, a pathetic imitation of Kikyou, could destroy _me_? How can one so pitiful possibly defeat me, where even Kikyou could not?_

It was no use thinking about what was true or even what _wasn't_ true at the moment. She was soaked with sweat and she wanted to try and wash the feeling of terror off of her body before Inuyasha could return and smell her fear.

Because the last thing she needed was Inuyasha demanding to know what had scared her and watching his face turn soft and pity filled as he realized it was the nightmares again.

Not to mention the irritation it would cause the hanyou to be unable to protect her from such a thing.

"I'll be back, I'm going to the hot spring for a while. Don't tell Inuyasha if he gets back before I do."

'_I want to get rid of the feeling of _that_ man watching me off of my skin too.'_

It was futile to protest when she had set her mind to something, Miroku thought to himself rather sadly as he and the others watched the young woman take her things and head towards the springs. He shook his head and wondered where the times that they had all been blessed by a smile and a laugh from the young woman with the power to heal their wounded hearts had gone.

"All we can do is watch over her, at least, until she is able to stand on her own two feet one day."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Kagome!"_

_Inuyasha had shouted her name again, trying to snap her out of her frozen state before Naraku could harm her. He was too busy fighting off the youkai that seemed to double for every one he cut down with the Tetsusaiga to come and save her now._

_If she didn't get her act together and unfreeze her muscles, she'd end up killed and her family in mourning._

'_Stupid muscles, I said _move_ already!'_

_Kagome's mind screamed at her unresponsive body as the disgusting spider-like form of Naraku came ever closer to her. Her stomach and senses protested against the feel and smell of the youki that surrounded her. Everything inside of her screamed in pure and unbridled prejudice against the half-youkai monstrosity in front of her, her power frantically building up to a point where the slightest touch from his actual body would make her almost literally explode with sheer purification power._

_And she knew that kind of "explosion" would quite possibly kill her, if not render her comatose for an undisclosed amount of time._

_Kagome started to instinctively brace herself for the blow to come, eyes closed tightly in fear as she began to mentally whisper a plea to whatever Gods hadn't abandoned her yet for help. She didn't want to see her death anymore than she wanted to be killed. A sickening, victorious laugh seemed to echo in her ears, mocking and stripping away her sanity as it ricochet in her thoughts. Naraku was gloating before he would kill her._

_She felt her shoulders hunch up towards her ears, entire body stiffening up and bracing for the blow that would kill her one way or another and managed not to scream out her apology to everyone around her for failing them._

_For never being strong enough._

_Never being good enough._

_And most of all; for not being able to match the stoic Kikyou in the ways of fighting like a proper priestess should._

'_Everyone, I'm sorry.'_

_The final strike against her had never fallen._

_Above her was the fiercely glowing Tenseiga, the blade seeming to pulsate with energy at being at such a close proximity to the semi-visible purifying energy that was slowly building around Kagome's body. _

_Attached to the sword was none other than one eternally stoic and lethal youkai who she had had the misfortune of running into on more than one occasion._

_There, preventing her from being destroyed; was none other than Sesshoumaru. _

_Tenseiga was blocking the serrated edged leg that had been well on its way to severing her head from her shoulders while the white clad youkai held it as if this were nothing more than a mere fool straining against his blade._

_He was _defending_ her from Naraku._

_Kagome thought in surprise as she held her breath and stared at the confusing man in front of her._

_He had never been on the defensive for anyone's sake other than the little girl's, and that she had seen only twice in her three years of being in this era. According to Inuyasha, he had no regard or mercy for human and wanted nothing more than to wipe them from the face of the planet. Cold and ruthless, not to mention powerful, Sesshoumaru was a rather terrifying opponent if angered, and Kagome had seen him in a state of rage a few times before._

_She flinched immediately when his head shifted slightly, one piercing amber eye staring right at her as his voice spoke a two word command to her._

"_Leave now."_

_And she had obeyed without a single word of protest. Sango had shouted for Kirara to go and retrieve her, the warm fur comforting Kagome from her near-death scare as she looked over her shoulder and watched the battle between Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Naraku escalate from the usual "catch Naraku if you can" to a rather ugly battle where Naraku was using any and all leverage he had against the two brothers._

'_One arrow, I have one arrow left.'_

_Kagome had realized as she grasped it with blood slicked fingers, forgetting all about the wounds on her leg and her side as she notched the arrow into the string, fumbling for a firmer grip before she managed to draw the bowstring back and aimed shakily at Naraku's back._

'_Please, _Please_ hit!'_

_She prayed to whatever Gods hadn't abandoned her yet for the arrow to fly straight and true, to hopefully end this right then and there._

_The arrow didn't end the battle forever, like she had wished it would have but, it did put an end to this particular one when it slammed into Naraku's hip and practically removed all of the lower half of his body with the amount of holy energy that exploded from the arrow._

_Inuyasha was quick to follow up with a blast from the Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru with a strange blast from his own Tenseiga._

_Naraku left not long after that, his blood sending up noxious fumes that forced the two brothers back and away while he made his escape. The chilling laugh sent Kagome's heart racing and her head throbbing as she rubbed her arms to try and ward off the frozen feeling her body was taking on._

_She had fallen to her knees, ignoring the way the wound opened up more on her leg as she held herself, hugging her body tightly as she tried to remember the feeling of being alive and unafraid. After such a near death experience, it was a wonder that she wasn't sobbing her eyes out._

_Inuyasha was busy trying to remove his head from between two tree stumps by pushing against them with his feet while Sesshoumaru cleaned off the Tenseiga and sheathed it._

_Sango and Miroku were tending to each other and trying not to watch Inuyasha's predicament while Shippou laughed and taunted him shakily._

_Kagome had stiffened when she had felt the familiar set of eyes on her back, watching her intently and had turned her head slightly to see his shadow fall over her. For a moment, something seemed to catch his attention as he watched her intently, her eyes holding his for an instant despite her urge to look away from him before the moment was gone and he was moving past her to vanish into the forests. Three words were sent back to her, another order of his._

"_Clean your wound."_

_She_ was nearby and alone once again.

Amber eyes narrowed in irritation at the scent that came to him on the wind. After the incident not yet two months past, one would think that the girl would stick closer to her companions and not wander off alone and unprotected.

Sesshoumaru did not understand such idiocy, nor did he wish to eventually understand it.

'_The fool.'_

Whether he was speaking of his half brother or of the woman who traveled with him was unclear. With a whisper of the silken fabric, the youkai lord turned to leave the girl to whatever dangers would serve to teach her a lesson. The memory that had troubled, no, annoyed his thoughts in the silence and long hours in the early dawn emerged again.

'_Has she no mind of her own or has she wished for her death?' _

_His eyes had just happened to land on the human who just stood there and waited for her death to arrive by Naraku's hands. Though he did not know why, something whispered within his mind that he must not let Naraku strike her just then. His hand sought the blade at his waist, unsheathing it from its place at his obi and smoothly stepping between the girl and Naraku, blade singing from the amount of strength used to block the downward blow from reaching his own body._

_When the audible crackling of her aura reacting to his own echoed in his ears, Sesshoumaru began to realize why the whisper had urged him to intervene._

_A priestess, one that was untrained and relied on pure and unbridled emotion alone to bring her power up to the surface, was a threat to everything with youkai blood within it. By the sheer amount of force bubbling beneath a very thin shield, Sesshoumaru knew the blow would be the end of Naraku, not to mention whatever youkai was in the surrounding forest. _

_Despite the low birth that the human woman must have been, his eyes had met hers, glowing in the dimness of the area and holding her gaze with his own. Something strange had flashed deep within the blue-grey orbs of the girl, an emotion he didn't recognize or understand at the moment. He had spoken only five words in total to her during the entire battle and its aftermath. The first two were spoken right after he had saved her life._

"_Leave now."_

_She was worthless at that moment, too paralyzed by fear to be of any use to anyone. He would order her out of the battle and use the rest of his focus to give her time to loose some of that rampaging power elsewhere._

_When the arrow had come barreling through and bit viciously into Naraku's side, Sesshoumaru had known immediately from the power that the girl had relied on instinct alone to drain off the built up force._

_Though, she would definitely be worn out from using so much and only draining a little off. In his experiences with sorcerers and the like, the more that was summoned, the bigger the consequences._

_She would be ill after a time; of that much he was certain. _

_After Naraku had fled at the prospect of his defeat, he had noticed the girl tending to everyone else in the idiot hanyou's party, therefore ignoring her own wounds. When she finally sank to her knees and allowed herself the feeling of experiencing the terror and the reality of what had nearly occurred, she had wrapped her arms around her body and forced herself to calm down._

_Any other normal human woman would be screaming and raising a ruckus loud enough to raise the dead._

_He had had enough of watching his brother fraternize with the lifeless one. But as it was, it was no business of his on how the fool sought to end his life or how it was attained. It annoyed him initially that no one in Inuyasha's party had begun to teach the priestess how to properly control herself and teach her on making physical activity an outlet for excess power._

_As he had walked past, amber eyes could not help but notice the way the girl had stiffened when he had past her. It was curious, in a manner to him, the girl was never able to silence herself, nor could anyone else for that matter._

_She recognized him and looked over her shoulder to see him standing there, watching him watch her. For a moment, their eyes connected again and something passed unspoken between them._

_Yet another "something" that Sesshoumaru did not yet comprehend or understand._

_He had overheard Inuyasha's retainer speaking of the girl as if she were a high born, by youkai standards of course. He knew Inuyasha had not noticed the injuries the girl had sustained from battle, he had noticed the wounds she had received before his arrival and narrowed his eyes as he passed her by, speaking once again to her as he had before._

"_Clean your wound."_

Sesshoumaru's flashback ended as he came upon the scent once more, this time stronger than it had been. This time it was closely mingled with the slightly sulfurous scent of the hot springs she was bathing in. He needed not to hide his presence, due to her complete lack of guard and awareness at that very moment. His ears picked up the sound of her voice murmuring to herself , a curious habit, and felt himself begin to move closer to hear better.

There was no law stating that he was not allowed to observe such a strange woman while she was muttering something that could be potentially useful in the future.

'_I really should head back, I don't want them to think I've gone and drowned myself.'_

Kagome thought softly as her vision blurred with tears of frustration and shame. Despite the fact that Sango and Miroku had thanked her for ending the battle a couple months ago, she was still feeling guilty that she was nearly killed.

All because she didn't know how to defend herself from anything except the random pop quiz. Even against those she didn't fair so well against.

'_How can they still treat me as if I'm someone _useful_ after all this time?'_

She rose from the water, the moonlight streaming over the steamy water that cascaded down her body and back into the spring itself. To a normal person's eye, she would have made a rather lovely picture. Unfortunately, the person she wanted to think of her as beautiful, and a worthy companion, was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome hated getting depressed like this and yet, lately, it was happening more and more frequently.

A long heavy sigh escaped her lips as she turned around to reach out and grab the bottle of scented bath soap she had brought with her from her time. Her mother had bought it especially to help her calm down and relax.

Despite the fact that the clear bottle said _'Sleep'_ on it, there was really nothing that could induce sleep or make her relax. Well, it _had_ worked on Sango the one time the slayer had used it.

'_Am I the only one who can't seem to relax when something to make me do just that is given to me?'_

She poured a small amount on to the sponge-like material and began to rub the washing utensil with both hands, until the cool liquid soap turned into a rich foamy lather that she then began to try and scrub away all her fears and doubts. Kagome took a deep breath and dove into the deepest part of the spring to rinse herself off. With a splash, the girl vanished underneath the water, soft waves beating against the rocks and the shore before she came up, pushing away the water soaked black hair from her face and over her shoulders.

Everything was feeling "alright" at the moment, all she had to do was soak a little longer, until she was getting sleepy, and then she'd head back and probably pass out from the heat exhausting her. Inuyasha was probably going to yell at her for being in the springs this late and all alone but, she'd take care of it later. If he didn't knock it off within a half an hour of scolding her for it, she'd warn him that she'd say the word. If that didn't work, she'd say the word.

A suddenly chill swept over her body as she stiffened up, head rising from her arms as she stood up slowly and began to try and search out the direction where the feeling was coming from.

'_Not from the left or the right…not in front of me either… It doesn't…feel like it's planning anything threatening either.'_

Now she was getting a little nervous. Kagome called out, trying to make it sound as if she had known they were there the entire time.

"Hey, I know you're out there. You'd better leave before you get hurt!"

A soft rustling of the wind through the tree branches and leaves was the only answer that was given to her. Kagome silently kicked herself for being such a paranoid ninny before returning to her usual routine of washing her body when another sound caught her ear.

This one was definitely not one caused by nature.

'_I've heard of old habits dying hard but, this is ridiculous!'_

"Miroku-sama, I hope Sango-chan notices you're gone and really lets you have it with Hiraikotsu!"

She snapped out irritably as she waded through the water and reached for her towel, only to be frozen by the familiar power that trickled over and brushed against her own aura. There was no way that that could be Miroku, her brother-like companion, she realized as she swallowed hard and turned to look over her shoulder.

_He_ was there, standing perfectly still and silent as she found her eyes meeting his, before he spoke to her rather coldly.

"You would mistake my power for that of the monk?"

**_Again, the revising will be going on for quite sometime, or until I'm able to figure out exactly how I'm introducing the 16th chapter. Thank you for your patience and please come back!_**


	2. Deal with the Devil

I hope people are enjoying this story, 'cause I think it's better than my other ones so far! The tracklist'll go accordingly with each chapter, and I'll try and label that. Anyhoo, enough dicking around, here's the next chapter!

Tracklist:

Fallen- Sarah McLachlan (Chapter One)

Understanding (Wash It All Away)- Evanescence (Chapter Two)

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Kagome paled as she recognized the voice without even having to turn around. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tensed up, shoulders hunched up over her ears as her mind began to slip into the _fight or flight_ mode. She was torn between screaming for help or dealing with it herself. Unfortunately, the choice was made for her as she opened her mouth to scream, and found that not a sound nor word came out.

'_I can't say anything, or scream… What's going on here!'_

It was truly a pitiful sight, he thought to himself as he watched her eyes fill up with tears of panic and desperation while her hands clenched at her throat, that such a ningen with an abundance of untapped power was cast aside. He had seen her numerous times in battle, her skills, though by now much improved, were pathetic. Now that he had her alone and completely vulnerable, he might as well take advantage of the situation to sate his curiosity about some of her mannerisms.

'_Ningen, especially the female, are weak in general, take advantage of their situation and they are at one's mercy.'_

"You waste your time miko. You will not speak unless it is to answer a question that I ask. Do I make myself clear?"

Ebony hair framed her eyes and plastered against her shoulders as she peered at him with wide fear filled blue-grey eyes and nodded once in confirmation. The fear in her scent rising along with the anxiety.

'_Why haven't you come for me yet?'_

"Good. At least it is clear that you have a mind to think with, unlike the hanyou."

She didn't like that, he thought to himself as he watched the girl's eyes flare up in anger as she straightened her back. His eyes caught the slightest movements of her feet beneath the water, drawing his gaze up to where she thought she was slowly shifting towards. A slight twitch of his lips was missed by the girl as he watched her try and slip towards the bundle of folded clothing beside the large folded square of cloth that lay only a few yards ahead of her. A blur of white caught the corner of her eye as she abandoned her subtlety and dashed head first for her clothing, freezing as she saw the black swathed feet in front of her, her clothes not where she had left them.

' _Small wonder the hanyou cannot control her, a truly manipulative and sly creature would prove more than a match for him.'_

'_Now what's going to happen to me! I'm stuck, naked, in front of one of the most dangerous men in all of Japan nonetheless. My life can't get much worse, right?'_

"An unwise decision miko of Inuyasha's."

His eyes narrowed as the girl flinched at his words, her scent shifted from fear to hurt as those oddly colored eyes removed themselves from his person to stare off at something to the right of him, where her companions were resting. Her eyes and face wore an expression of loss and sorrow. He knew now what his first question would be.

"Where is the hanyou?"

Another visible flinch as the sorrow in her scent deepened, changing her eyes from the light blue-grey to a dark smoky sapphire. His eyes glowed as he loosened the mental grip he had on her vocal chords, allowing her to speak. A rush of words reached his ears in a low whisper, the loudest he allowed her to speak, as she replied, a small hint of anguish was within the defiance in her voice.

'_He won't come, if he hasn't sensed him by now, he won't come for me…'_

"It doesn't matter what you do or threaten to do to me, Inuyasha will _never_ give you the Tetsusaiga and- ah!"

Her voice was choked off again, she trembled visibly as his cold voice spoke to her again.

"Should I truly desire the fang, then I would possess it. Where is _your_ hanyou?"

"He's _not_ mine!"

The whisper had returned to a normal volume, as if she were speaking in a regular voice. The pain and anguish in her voice raw as her voice dropped down on it's own, her eyes filled again with tears of sorrow and regret.

'_Never…'_

"He…he's not mine. He never _was_ mine to begin with."

Sesshoumaru watched her hands cover her face as the girl wept. He did not pretend, as some did, to understand the ways of mortals, nor did he have a desire to do so. A number of youkai, men and women alike had asked themselves after seeing or hearing of the miko who traveled _willingly_ with a hanyou, why the girl cared so much and fought so hard beside such a disgrace.

"You shed tears over such a thing, why weep for a blessing in disguise?"

(A/N: HAH! I bet you all thought it was Naraku, didn't ya! Fooled you!)

Kagome's head flew up, the stormy ocean night color of her eyes suddenly flaring up into a starfire blue as she glared at the youkai in front of her, a few tears continuing their descent as she shot back an angry reply that might have been more effective, had her voice not been so husky and choked with tears.

'_How dare he! That closed minded, arrogant…'_

"Having my love unrequited is _not_ a blessing, there's no possible way for it even to be seen like that! I cared for him, loved him with all my heart! When I finally forced myself to accept that he would _never_ return my feelings…"

A broken sob cut the rest of her words off as she buried her face in her hands again, shoulders shaking underneath the impassive gaze of Sesshoumaru. After a long moment, she continued quietly, not caring anymore that he was there and listening to her.

"…I wanted to die, the pain of being rejected, it hut and still does so much. At that battle, half of me couldn't do anything because I was so afraid, but, the other half _wouldn't_ do anything because dying would have made all the pain disappear."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, the pain and desperation in her eyes starling him, though he did not visibly show it, as she directed her voice to him.

"I wouldn't wish this kind of pain on to my worst enemy. I hope you never experience this, never love someone so much that just looking at them hurts, because you want everything to be alright for them, because you want to protect them. I hope you never love someone in such a way that you never _ever_ let them see how much pain they cause you."

The pure agony in the girl's expression and her words suddenly triggered a memory, one Sesshoumaru thought was long gone. It was of the last time he had spoken with his father, and seen him before his death.

_**Scarlet liquid dripped down the dark stone like armor and on to the flesh of his hand, dripping off his fingers to fall into the snow, leaving a crimson trail where ever he moved. Pristine silver-white hair was secured in the usual high ponytail and flowed down his back and into the soft cold breeze behind him. He had turned to face his oldest son, the amber eyes holding within their brilliance a deep weariness that only the dying knew of. He did not know what his son was thinking, the stoic mask having been inherited from the man's mother as he looked at his son. Sesshoumaru watched his father gaze at him, there was a deep and bitter disgust and disappointment he held for his father's choice, he would be risking the last very few moments of life to go and rescue the half blooded bastard and the whore that whelped him. He did not understand his father's decision, nor did he understand the final words his father gave to him; a question that sounded more like a riddle when spoken.**_

"_**Sesshoumaru, do you have something you protect?"**_

'_There is nothing I desire to protect. This Sesshoumaru does not protect the weak.'_

"Love does not exist in the world of youkai. Such a mere ningen emotion holds only as an illusion to procreate and to serve as a weakness that the strong will exploit."

Her expression changed to pity, one emotion Sesshoumaru had never seen directed at himself before. Her voice was soft as she turned away from him once more, hiding her body as she moved towards the rock she had been seated at before, on the opposite side of where he stood.

'_How can someone, even a youkai, say such a thing like that?'_

"…you've never experienced love… That has to be why you say such things like that. Love _does_ exist, among ningen, hanyou, and youkai alike. You just…haven't met that person yet. I feel sorry for you, for having to say such things."

His eyes narrowed marginally, the wench had dared to think so highly of herself that she had looked directly into her eyes and lectured him, dared to think she knew him so well. Strangely enough, the pain in her eyes somehow enhanced the supernatural look to the ningen girl. He stared coldly at her before finally responding, his eyes had caught a faint glimpse of something on the girl's right thigh before she had moved.

'_A mere ningen thinks she can explain this Sesshoumaru's behavior.'_

"What is that on your leg."

Kagome nearly jumped when he had spoken, she had thought he had left after her little tangent. She looked up slightly as she lowered herself back down to her shoulders in the steamy water. He had caught her naked but she'd be damned if she allowed him a full view of her own choice, just so she could leave the spring.

'_On my leg?'_

She looked down, puzzled through the slightly clouded water at her legs. Understanding dawned on her as she realized what Sesshoumaru had been talking about. On her left thigh were three diagonal scars that slanted up towards her knee cap. Her eyes darkened slightly as she touched the largest of the scars with the tip of her finger, it was a quarter of an inch in width and about the length of both her middle fingers put together. The other two were slightly smaller and but still the same width.

'_He was talking about these…'_

"They're scars."

A slight note of irritation had entered the taiyoukai's voice as he spoke to her, amber eyes watching her every move as she refused to meet his eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru is able to see this for himself. How did this come to be?"

She flinched again as she peered up slightly through her bangs at the youkai watching her on the bank. There wouldn't be a second chance, knowing his temper and his honor streak, is she lied to him, Kagome thought to herself as she returned her gaze to her leg.

'_Doesn't he have anything better to do than to watch me squirm?'_

"It was my fault that it happened, I got in the way of one of the battles we were in with a youkai, and this was the result. I was too weak to be of any use and I was the worst injured."

The words seemed to bother Sesshoumaru, though the taiyoukai did not show it visibly. Often times he had heard the girl fighting with Inuyasha about her strengths, even though she was ningen and weak. Now, this _stranger_, who seemed to wear the guise of Inuyasha's companion, was another soul entirely. Her scent and aura his only confirmation that this truly was the girl Inuyasha traveled with. An idea formed in his mind, though the girl would more than likely refuse.

'_She realizes her weaknesses, yet, in her eyes there is the desire to change this.'_

"Do you wish to change this, onna?"

Her head rose up to meet him, curiosity filling in beside the caution, anguish, and wariness in her eyes as she replied, her voice matching the caution in her eyes as she spoke. A long tendril of the ebony hair fell over her shoulders, brushed away by one hand as she watched him carefully, unsure of his intentions.

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_

"Hai, I'd like to change, to be less weak, so that the others could rely on me more than they do now, instead of being the person who always gets in the way, I could be someone who can fight beside them, to help protect what we treasure. Why?"

Sesshoumaru's back straightened a little as he matched his eyes to hers, the amber orbs burning into her blue-grey ones as he spoke. What he offered would not come freely, but rather, at a vague price that held many implications and would set her on unstable ground if she agreed.

"This Sesshoumaru will grant his training and time to you, for a price."

Kagome's heart stopped for a moment in her chest as she watched the fire in the stoic amber eyes begin to flare up. She swallowed hard, she knew the saying, _"if one plays with fire, then one should expect to be burned."_ but, did she have the courage to undertake this kind of risk? It would be safer to ask Sango or even Miroku to help her, she thought to herself nervously. But, they were her friends, they'd go easy on her, Sesshoumaru would not, he was not a friend nor an ally who cared for her. In the end, Kagome realized as she thought about what she should do, this was perhaps the only way she would be able to train and get the most out of it.

'_But, what is it that he wants from me?'_

"What's the cost? I don't have any money."

'_From this era anyways.'_

The flames grew brighter inside the youkai's gaze as the two of them, complete opposites in more ways than one, stared each other down. Sesshoumaru's voice was stoic as usual, giving away no emotion whatsoever as he spoke his price.

"You will become indebted to this Sesshoumaru."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she shifted her position, eyes unable to leave his as she tried to figure out what that implied. Failing to understand, she tried to get a better answer, one with more clarity for herself.

'_Well that was vague.'_

"What kind of debt, and how will I have to repay it?"

"Do you agree or not miko?"

Kagome worried her lower lip with her teeth before she was able to respond. What he was asking of her was heavy and could end up binding her in more than one way, some of which did not settle well with her. Finally, she shook her head and the old spark that had always followed her around reappeared faintly in her eyes.

'_I can't spend my life moping around, not when we're going to be fighting against Naraku and the Gods know what else. I can't just freeze up like that again, I have to do this, even if it costs me.'_

"You have a deal."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flared up again, Kagome felt like her soul was being consumed by the flames within that fierce amber gaze. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she tensed up at the feeling of silken hair dancing across her bare shoulders. His voice was low and murmured into her ear when he spoke to her, hot breath fanning across her face and making her shiver.

"Then I will seal the bargin now."

**_UGH! Why the HELL is this story giving me SUCH a freakin headache! Maybe it's because I'm really really working hard on making this as good as I can. Anyways, PLEASE review for me, questions, comments, hell, even flames are good! next chapter should be out sometime soon._**


	3. Chimokoumaru

_**First of all, thanks to all of you who reviewed for this story, I hope you're all enjoying it! This is hopefully going to be my longest and best work yet. Anyways, I do have a long list of chapter titles, most of them with a track attached to them, so, this story is not going to end for a while.**_

**_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha._**

_**Tracklist: **_

_**C1: Sarah McLachlan- Fallen**_

_**C2: Evanescence- Understanding (Wash It All Away)**_

**_C3: Garbage- Not My Idea_**

'_Too close!'_

Her thoughts screamed at her, over and over, like a broken record as she stood, paralyzed like a deer in the headlights. The heat coming off his body, no, that wasn't warmth from his body; it was the overwhelming force of his youki smothering her still awakening powers.

'_Is this what it's like to drown?'_

She wondered silently as she desperately, though unconsciously fought against Sesshoumaru's power. For some reason, everything became heightened, smell, touch and hearing especially, as she opened her eyes in panic. Something flickered across the edge of her mind as she felt the brush of fangs at the joining between her neck and shoulder.

A low nearly silent scream emerged from her lips as her head fell back, the clawed hand holding her firmly in place as she felt the sharp point of his fangs dig into her throat, a choked whimper strangled itself in her throat as she stood there, paralyzed by fear and by the overwhelming power of the youki that was surrounding her in a reddish haze. It seemed like forever before she felt something burning against the place where his fangs had penetrated her flesh. Tears sprang anew to her eyes as they closed, either in submission or in preparation for death, neither of the two beings knew.

'_He tricked me, and I fell for it like an idiot.'_

That same voice, always so devoid of emotion and tone reached her ears, it had to be her imagination but, she thought she felt a little irritation inside his voice. Of their own accord, the blue-grey eyes opened, dark with more than a little fear and suspicion as they caught the youkai lord placing something that suspiciously resembled a feudal age vial into his haori.

"Dress yourself, lest you _encourage_ lower beings to come to you."

Kagome's eyes flared up angrily, the dark storm hued eyes flashing to the starfire blue as she clenched her fists, feeling a rush of uncontrollable rage stream through her veins, increasing the temperature of her body and making her face burn as she glared daggers into the turned back of Sesshoumaru.

'_Of all the back-handed insults I've heard during these past years, that had to be the worst!'_

"I'm _not_ what you and so many other youkai and ningen call me. And I _would_ be dressed by now, if _you_ hadn't taken my clothes away!"

"I expect you to don appropriate training attire when you come to me in the night. I will not tolerate indecent clothing in my presence."

The taiyoukai walked away, the moonlight catching him for a split second and transforming the white clad form into an ethereal, almost dreamlike glowing spirit before he vanished into the shadows of the forest. Kagome shook herself out of her dazed state and scowled again, looking at her reflection in the water before jumping slightly, startled by what she saw even as her hand lifted up to touch the mark.

'_That cocky…who says that brothers, even half brothers aren't alike! Both of them are rude and self-centered, not to mention egocentric idiots!'_

"What on earth is this?"

A small mark, about the size of her thumb pad lay where he had bitten her, what startled her most about it was the fact that it was in the shape of a small crescent moon, an exact replica of the one on his forehead. It tingled slightly, like when her arm or leg fell asleep from her laying on it too long, when her fingertips brushed against it. Her brow furrowed slightly as she lowered herself back down into the water, splashing water and rubbing at the mark, trying to see if it would wash off. Even when she used the washcloth and even the louffa, it didn't smear or rub off. Kagome gave up and scowled angrily, muttering about selfish arrogant men and territorial marking habits as she stepped out of the water, grabbing her towel and beginning to dry off. She had just bent down to grab her nightgown when an all too familiar voice yelled at her, sounding disgruntled and annoyed.

'_Great, either this is one stubborn form of ink, or he just gave me a tattoo of sorts. How am I going to explain this thing!'_

"Oi wench, the hell do you think you're doin out by yourself at this time of night!"

A shriek escaped her lips as Kagome toppled head first back into the hotspring, coming up with a spluttering cough and rage kindling the angry flames that burned in her eyes as she glared at the comically surprised hanyou who hadn't moved an inch from where he was. Although she noticed the slight reddening of his cheeks, it didn't matter, everything that had happened coupled with this incident was too much for her already short fuse to take.

'_It would figure.'_

"I.nu.ya.sha_… sit_!"

With a flash of violet light, the rosary reacted, dragging a yelling hanyou to kiss the ground even as the now sopping wet girl pulled herself out of the hotspring and jerked the cotton garment over her head, not caring that the scarlet fabric was clinging to her still wet body as she picked up her things and stormed back to camp, wet hair sticking to her back as she approached the camp. Sango stood up, looking concerned as she quickly grabbed her own "towel" as Kagome had called it, and gave it to her friend.

'_What on earth happened to Kagome? She's soaking wet…'_

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?"

The young woman's eyes blazed out in fury as she took the towel and proceeded to dry her hair off, Sango caught the furious mumbles of something that had to do with arrogant jerks who snuck up one people.

'_Sounds like Inuyasha found her.'_

"Kagome-chan, why don't you sleep for a while? I'm still awake from that strange drink you brought us to try. Houshi-sama went after Inuyasha when he came back and found you missing so, he might be a while in finding him."

"He'll be fine, I hope his nose hurts. and that was coffee Sango-chan, you and Miroku-sama seemed to like it."

Sango smiled, though a small blush stained her cheeks as she reached over and pulled the "mug" over to where she now sat, beside Kagome's sleeping roll. Kirara mewled softly in greeting and jumped on to Kagome's shoulders, rubbing her face affectionately against the girl's cheek before going to Kagome's lap. Shippou snored softly and kicked out with his feet as he rolled over, mumbling about how he didn't want anymore pocky before sighing and continuing to sleep, oblivious to the matching smiles of the two women who watched him.

"It is good, do you like it Kagome-chan? I haven't seen you drink it very much."

Kagome made a face before she reclined against the pine needle covered forest floor, her eyes searched the nearly covered sky above her for something unknown, even to herself as she recalled Sesshoumaru's words from not even an hour before.

"_This Sesshoumaru will offer his time and training, for a price."_

'_The price was my blood? What could he possibly want with my blood?'_

****

**_Somewhere within the Western Lands……_**

Amber eyes pierced through the darkness, seeking out the cave he knew was there. It was the home of an old acquaintance, one who had bestowed him with much information that was vital in securing the Lands and holding them from those who were unworthy to claim it from his hands. Smooth and cold, his voice penetrated the inky darkness of the cave's entrance.

"Chimokoumaru, I know you still reside within this cave, your scent is here alongside the blood of your victims."

Six scarlet eyes emerged from the darkness, the ones that stood nearly eye level to the taiyoukai's fading to a lighter red-violet as the youkai stepped out, twin black wings were folded against the man's broad shoulders as a mane of raven hair fell into his eyes. A pair of fangs slid from his upper lip and rested lightly against his lower one before they were bared into a feral and threatening looking smile. One clawed hand rested on a black clad him, the dark sepia toned skin glinting slightly in the moonlight as a deep voice emerged from the man.

'_Ah, the taiyoukai.'_

"Fifty three years it has been since you last sought me out, Sesshoumaru. What information do you seek now? The whereabouts of the miasma stenched half youkai fool?"

A slender woman emerged, wearing a form fitting black blouse and skirt, her skin tone was lighter, the color of the dust at their feet as her penetrating yet stoic ruby eyes studied Sesshoumaru, one clawed hand toyed with the messily tied braid at her waist as the other rested on the shoulder of the small seven year old boy beside her, their wings against their back as well.

'_My husband did not inform me of this kind of meeting, he only said that he had connections in high places.'_

"What honor are we being presented with by your presence, Sesshoumaru?"

Chimokoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly as the taiyoukai reached into his haori and removed a vial-like container. He knew all too well what that was and what the taiyoukai expected of him to do with it.

'_Something isn't right here, why a sudden shift in attention?'_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how might my family and I be of service to you?"

"Enough with the formality, you and I both are aware that they do not exist among the Inu no Taisho bloodline."

Sesshoumaru responded, feeling his irritation grow by the way his father's ally was deliberately teasing him without any fear. He did not know what had hit his father in the skull when he had struck the deal that Chimokoumaru and his family would serve under him, giving information and whatnot in exchange for being immune to any attack from his bloodline. His eyes narrowed as he placed the vial into his father's most trusted ally's possession and turned around.

"Perform your usual services and use the contents of the container to assist you. Do not harm her."

Chimokoumaru watched as Sesshoumaru vanished once again, the glowing white light that seemed to follow him around swallowed up by the shadowed forests. His eyes narrowed, darkening to a deep ruby hue as he studied the blood.

'_Sesshoumaru, you give something as valuable as this to be in my possession?'_

"Chikouko, please come here with Yachimaru. We have a job to do."

His wife's eyes narrowed immediately as she glowered at the blood in the vial, shaking her head and pulling her son away from his father before she spoke, her voice harsh and anger as she bit out a few choice words before speaking to her husband directly.

'_There is no way I am letting my son drink any of that.'_

"Chimo, I will _not_ allow our son to drink that blood. My grandmother, before her soul departed from this world, told me of a woman who's blood could overwhelm even the strongest of our kind. Not since Midoriko have I seen such pure blood."

"We have no choice koi, we need to do as instructed. Besides…"

Chimokoumaru held up the vial to the moonlight, letting the brilliant white light filter through and cast a ruby glow against his skin as he absorbed the aura emanating from the blood.

"I'm curious to see how Sesshoumaru caught interest of a _ningen_ woman of such power."

'_Sesshoumaru, have you brought this to me knowing of her potential?'_

A long groan escaped her mouth as she turned on to her back on her sleeping bag. There was no way she was going through something like that again. Inuyasha had driven their party nearly into the ground at a grueling pace, trying to catch up to Naraku. 12 hours had gone by, he had woken them up at the crack of dawn and had wanted to keep going, had Kagome not threatened him.

'_I'll remember that trick next time he wants to be a bossy jerk. I'll sit him into the ground and threaten to throw his ramen into the river. And if he still acts up, then the ramen does go into river.'_

One arm was thrown over her forehead as she tried to will away the headache that the full blown shouting match with Inuyasha had brought on. As far as she knew, he was still gone, still fuming over their fight from earlier. Although, Kagome thought to herself, feeling her mood return to melancholy, _he_ has said things that shouldn't have been said.

'_That whole Kikyou comment wasn't necessary…'_

She sighed, silently wishing it wasn't so easy for her to be depressed over a stupid argument. Her long raven hair fell into her eyes as she blinked back the tears.

'_No…crying won't solve anything, anything at all…'_

Before long, she had almost fallen asleep, eyes heavy as she began to drift off. A sudden surge of energy entering her body startled her, jump starting her heart as her eyes widened. Unknown to Kagome, when her eyes had opened, they had flashed for the briefest of moments, a sun like amber. Her hand flew to her neck, covering the spot where _he_ had bitten her the night before.

'_That almost felt like…a heartbeat…'_

Another pulse made her close her eyes, biting her lip as her body shook slightly from the wave of energy that surged through her veins. Her breath hitched in her throat, choking her as she rolled on to her stomach and pushed up on shaky arms.

'_It's getting faster, more frequent and powerful now.'_

Kagome pushed up and slid from her sleeping bag, eyes casting around the area and finding her companions asleep. A choked whimper caught in the middle of her throat as another surge of energy hit her. She began to stumble from the clearing, running blindly in one direction, trying to make the throbbing stop.

'_I don't know what this is…but, I want it to stop!'_

His eyes flashed as he saw her briefly, racing through the brush and trees as if Naraku himself were after her. Silently he fell in step beside her, watching as each pulse of energy changed her eye color to a shade only a little darker than his own. Finally, the scent of the girl's panic grew too much to stand and he reached out, grabbing her around the waist and halting any and all progress she tried to make. Before she could scream, he spoke into her ear.

"Be silent. I will commend you on answering my summons."

Kagome's head turned slightly, coming cheek to cheek with none other than Sesshoumaru. Blue-grey eyes widened slightly and darkened before she swallowed hard and nodded once, waiting for him to let her go.

'_That throbbing…that was a call for me to answer!'_

Sesshoumaru released her, eyes darkening slightly as she stumbled away from him and glared. He could feel the anger inside of her, along with several other emotions that overpowered each other. His eyes noted the apparel she now wore. Odd dark blue fabric covered her legs and clung to them, showing off their shape and length before ending just above her bare feet. A black long sleeved blouse with small white bows around the collar clung to her upper body. To finish off his mental inspection of her, he noticed that the long raven hair that he had seen so often worn down, was now pulled into a high ponytail.

"You removed the indecent clothing as instructed, perhaps there is some form of intelligence inside the mind of a ningen."

"Bite me."

Kagome blurted out before she could stop herself. A long heavy silence began to build between the two, her hands had flown up and covered her mouth while the blue-grey eyes had widened in shock.

'_Really great comeback there Kagome…_not_!'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the girl shakily step back from where he remained motionless, only following her every move without expression. She was a cheeky thing, too wild, too free-spoken and spirited for someone of her low born rank. The silence and tension that mounted continuously was palpable, hanging heavily in the air as the taiyoukai broke the silence between them.

"I believe this taiyoukai has performed that service once."

Kagome stared, dumbfounded at the cold image of the half brother of the man she was deeply and, sadly, in unrequited love with. When the words managed to bring the full force of their meaning into her half frozen mind, the young woman began to giggle helplessly, hands pressing into her mouth to try and stifle the sounds of her mirth from escaping.

'_He…he made a _jokeHe_, of all people, made something so human as a joke!'_

After a short while, Kagome noticed the faint disgust in the youkai lord's presence and immediately began to end her laughter. She removed her hands from her mouth, wiping them of the moisture that had accumulated on her skin against the rough fabric of her jeans before looking up, slightly embarrassed and sheepish through her thick raven bangs and gave a small smile to the disgruntled Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry… We can start, if you're still willing."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed yet again, from one emotion to the next, was there one emotion this damnable woman could choose and stick with for more than half an instant? Removing such thoughts and storing them for later pondering, the mighty youkai lord closed the distance between them within half a heartbeat, startling the girl in front of him and causing her scent to spike up in uncertainty. From his obi, Sesshoumaru removed a startlingly pale wooden practice blade and held it out to the girl in front of him.

Kagome's eyes moved from the wooden blade to Sesshoumaru's face, lingering for more than a brief moment as she tilted her head slightly to the side, searching his face and his eyes for something that she wasn't even sure was capable of being there before she reached out for the pale practice sword. For one brief moment, due to the contact of their skin, both saw a briefest flash of…something, neither of the two knowing exactly what it was before the moment ended, the wood in Kagome's slightly shaking hands.

'_What was that just now?'_

Sesshoumaru considered discarding the second practice blade he had brought along for himself but, he knew that Goshinki's power still held hatred of the hanyou who destroyed him, and since this slip of a girl was under the hanyou's pathetic excuse for protection, doubtless the vengeful spirit of the youkai would take whatever form of revenge it could on the girl herself.

"Show me what you know."

**_Sometime later that night……_**

'_I take it back when I said that Inuyasha was a slave driver. His brother's even worse!'_

Kagome fumed bitterly as she sank lower into the steaming water with a low almost inaudible groan of one who had endured a royal beating. Even her hair hurt, that wasn't supposed to be even possible, she thought with a wince as she rose up slowly from submerging her entire body. It looked like she'd be wearing long sleeved and ankle hugging outfits for a good long time, or at least until their next battle with some youkai seeking the shikon no kakera. She examined one leg and winced at the number of bruises beginning to darken the flushed skin. A quick prayer to what ever gods that hadn't abandoned her this far along in life was made, begging and pleading with those who listened to the prayer not to let Inuyasha, Miroku or Sango notice the marks if they stumbled upon her undressing or in the hot spring.

'_I've got bruises on top of bruise on top of those bruises. When did the word "training" mean "beat the human girl within an inch of unconsciousness'!'_

Little did she know that her every move was being watched over and noted carefully by two pairs of scarlet eyes. A low whisper from one of the figures was lost to the wind as its companion listened intently before nodding in agreement, silently unfurling great wings and taking off into the sky above.

'_For a human woman, she show more potential for growth in both physical and spiritual strength.'_

Long glossy raven hair hued with bloody highlights shone briefly in the waning moonlight as the crimson eyes turned back to stare at the faint steam of the lake sized hot spring where the girl nursed her sore, battered form before sighing and shaking their head, muttering under their breath.

"I'm getting far too old for this kind of job."

'_Still, if such a soul has _that_ much room for improvement, that means that the greater part of her strength has yet to be tapped into.'_

Another long weary sigh escaped the lips of the shadowed form as scarlet eyes found the very place he had been seeking, or rather, the very _person_ he had been searching for. His ears had alerted him to the youki of the infernal keeper of the hanyou the woman traveled with. With a slight _thud_ of flat feet against the well beaten ground, the youkai smoothly intercepted the rabbit attempting to dash away from him, catching it by the ears and breaking it's neck with one smooth flick of his wrist before grabbing the tiny form that tried to leap off of the now cooling body.

"Ah, Myouga, you run from me? An old friend of yours? I'm wounded by your fear."

Thrashing about in the prison made by the bat youkai's loosely clenched fist, Myouga felt his panic rise in great abounds, he hadn't thought he'd be running into Chimokoumaru since the time he had needed to know where Inuyasha had been some years ago.

"Old friend indeed! What makes you attack an old harmless flea!"

A deep chuckle surfaced from within the youkai man's chest as he tightened his grip, pleased by the squeak of protest made by the flea youkai before he smiled, voice almost pleasant as he spoke to the shivering body in his hand.

'_Now I'll be able to get at least of few of my questions answered. No use allowing a second Midoriko to surface, at least, not with out proper knowledge of the woman's strengths, personality, and weaknesses.'_

"Myouga, _dear_ friend, what can you tell me about the young maiden in the strange clothing who travels with the hanyou called Inuyasha?"

**_:stabs multiple hole into the fic while glowing furiously at it: This is ridiculously insane on how picky I'm being with this story. Anyways, I hope it feeds the cravings from any fans for this story. I'll begin the 4th chapter soon._**


	4. A Reason to Fight

Here's the 4th chapter!

_**Tracklist: **_

_**C1: Sarah McLachlan- Fallen**_

_**C2: Evanescence- Understanding (Wash It All Away)**_

_**C3: Garbage- Not My Idea**_

**_C4: Away From Me- Evanescence_**

I would like to take this little bit of time to thank Youkai Yume from the bottom of my fanfiction writing and anime loving heart for allowing me to use one of her pictures as inspiration for a vision in this chapter. For those of you who are well acquainted with her artwork and fanfiction, the picture is called "Butterfly Wishes" and it's on her deviant art site. All the credit goes to her, as well as the dedication for this particular chapter. Yume, I salute you for being the best damn Sesshoumaru and Kagome fanfiction writer yet!

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here.**_

Seventeen days.

It was funny, in an ironic kind of way, that so much time had flown by and yet she had yet to see any improvement in the way she fought and focused. The only thing she seemed to be gaining and improving was the amount of space on her body that could be bruised. Her entire body probably looked like one massive black and purple bruise with two exhausted blue-grey eyes. She had yet to hear a word of approval or even of encouragement from her strict and silent instructor. That in itself was tiring, making her unsure of whether or not she was improving even in the slightest bit.

'_Good thing Inuyasha stopped at a village tonight, he's human so, we shouldn't have any _real_ problems, unless a youkai decides to come crashing through again like that last month.'_

Kagome sighed softly, unable to sleep due to the fact that she was just _waiting_ for that stupid brand to start acting up. The last time it had flared up in a _'summoning'_, she had been in the process of bathing after falling head first into the remains of a rotting corpse of a youkai they had killed for a shard. She thought she _still_ had that disgusting stomach churning smell in her hair. Needless to say that she had flown off the handle and exploded at Sesshoumaru. The thing that really took the proverbial cake was the fact that she had _sworn_ that he had smirked at her tantrum. For some reason, she could _swear_ that he waited until she was relaxed or comfortable before sending that obnoxious heartbeat through the crescent mark. The gods help him if that was the case, she thought bitterly to herself as she pulled the heavy comforter over her shoulders, snuggling down the warm futon as she closed her eyes, because once she knew how to control her powers and fight, he'd be in for it big time.

**_Elsewhere…_**

_A burst of childish laughter escaped from the young girl's mouth as she raced around an odd structure of wood and metal. Her thick black hair was pulled back into a ponytail pulled through a blue and white baseball cap as the cheerful blue and white checkered sundress flared around her shins while she ran away from the grabbing hands of a man in a white business shirt and khaki slacks. His blue-grey eyes sparkled as he gave a mock chase, sending the girl scrambling up the structure with a scream of laughter. He stood there, off to the distance in the shadows, not quite understanding or believing the sights in front of his eyes. Humans, adult and children alike, roamed uncaring in this strange world without youkai. Amber eyes narrowed in agitation as he heard the familiar burst of childish laughter again, turning his head to see a jump on to the back of the man who had been chasing her. A blur of white and silver and a flash of his blade signaled his movement, attempting to destroy the man running off with the young girl and feeling a rare burst of surprise as his blade sank through the man's body, as if it were made by mist and nothing more. Head whipping to the side as he watched the child giggling as the man handed her some strange looking item, which the girl clapped her hands a few times in delight and immediately began to devour._

_It was more than safe to assume that he did not understand what was happening. At first, he thought he had fallen into some sort of trap, an illusion set by one of the multiple enemies he had gained over the years. After a while, he realized that he had taken a rare moment to rest his eyes, something he did not do often. He could not feel anything, a small wonder considering he was standing on the ground. His expression removed itself from the cautious and wary glare he had held in his eyes and settled into a mute curiosity as he examined the area around him. Apparently human children were allowed to 'play' on the dangerous looking structure, despite the multiple accidents that seemed to befall the most unfortunate of the small ones. Sesshoumaru sidestepped one child who ran right through him, the feeling was like plunging his hand into an icy river, not an enjoyable feeling in the slightest. The man, Sesshoumaru presumed him to be the little girl's father, stood up, telling the girl to stay put for a moment while he went to fetch something from some kind of thing called a 'car'. _

_A blur of movement caught the corner of his eye; something was skulking in the shadows, slowly creeping up behind the man's retreating form. Amber eyes narrowed darkly as his claws glowed slightly, a sweet scent drifting up from the acid that was a part of his very blood. Although he knew what was about to happen, somehow being on his guard seemed to be the best reaction he could do. A flash of dark emerald and black signaled the movement of the figure in the shadows. To his surprise, the scream of denial and anger that burst from the little girl's mouth was surprisingly loud but, though it warned the adult of the danger he was in, it didn't save his life. In an instant, the youkai had shed it's human like appearance, revealing a lizard like stature, bulging yellow eyes and blackened talons that ripped into the throat of the gentleman, spraying the grey and black beaded hide with scarlet. Sesshoumaru had a disturbing momentary flash of his own youth, in days he had thought long forgotten, as he watched the small fragile looking girl-child run forward, tears racing down her face even as something began to build around her, heating up the air around her and crackling audibly to his ears, and the youkai who was intent on devouring the girl's father's flesh. _

'_What is this vision attempting to explain?'_

_He thought to himself as he watched the father try feebly to ward his child away with a weak shake of his head and a hand placed out as if he could stop her from coming closer. The youkai must have noticed the reflection of the little girl in the man's eyes, Sesshoumaru thought to himself as his eyes narrowed, the lizard like youkai whirled around, bulging yellow eyes fastened on to the fast approaching child with a sinister expression in it's face. The pallor of the little girl's father was ashen, signaling his was close to death, if not facing it down at the very moment. His eyes caught the tearful expression on the child's face as she sniffled; a laugh from the much taller and stronger youkai forced a low growl to emerge from Sesshoumaru's mouth. _

"_Little girl, are you mad at me for hurting your weakling daddy? It'll be ok, considering you'll join him soon!"_

_Sesshoumaru had shifted, knowing that he was unable to provide any kind of assistance yet, for some unknown reason, he desired to defend the child. It must be the result of watching over Rin for so long, he mused with a slight furrowing of his brow. As the youkai reached out a blood covered, black clawed hand for the small girl, Sesshoumaru suddenly noticed a glow centering from the girl's left side, directly below the child's heart. There was no mistaking the scent or the eerie seduction of the power that the Shikon no Tama was infamous for giving off to those it desired to trap in a maddening spiral of destruction. Only, this Shikon no Tama seemed to be different, the light was not the usual lavenderesque glow that usually surrounded the cursed item but, a pure almost white-blue light that seemed to turn the same color as her eyes. With one scream, the small child seemed to glow with a brilliant white light, her hands thrust out in front of her, the energy bursting from the palms as wave after massive wave smashed into the human eater's body, hissing as the purified energy devoured and purified the youkai alive, until the youkai was no more._

"_P-Papa…? Papa!"_

_The child wailed, running over and slipping in the growing pool of her father's blood as she scrambled up, blue-grey eyes wide in horror and panic as she looked at her father's still form, his blank eyes reflecting the sky above him even as his daughter shook him. Sesshoumaru watched dispassionately as the child sobbed into the blood soaked shirt of the man, compelled to move closer as onlookers screamed, grabbing their children and rushing away from the youkai attack. Sniffling, the little girl suddenly stiffened, her head turning slowly and seeming to stare right at Sesshoumaru himself._

"_Who're _you_! Are you an angel to take away my daddy to heaven?"_

Amber eyes snapped open as Rin sneezed in her sleep, head turning to watch the young human child rub her nose and curl up further against Aun's stomach. He did not sleep, nor was he supposed to dream, both of which were for the weaker youkai and the humans. Yet, for some unknown reason, Fate had chosen to show him this glimpse of a future he had no knowledge of and, it seemed to be a part of that peculiar girl's past as well. A future past, Sesshoumaru thought in annoyance as he felt the oncoming pressure start to throb at his temples. Later he would direct the girl to inform him of the meaning of what he had dreamt but for now, he had an appointment to keep. Silently rising from his place beneath a large tree, the taiyoukai gestured at the alert Aun to keep watch while he was gone before vanishing into the darkness. After a long moment, he could sense he was being monitored by more than one individual and halted, his voice sharp from the annoyance he still dealt with from falling asleep.

"Chimokoumaru, I tire of your eternal game playing."

The bat youkai dropped from his perch on the tree branch behind the taiyoukai, scarlet eyes amused as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, wings folded back neatly as he crossed muscular earth colored arms over his broad chest. The longish black-violet hair was currently pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and fell over one shoulder as he began to speak.

'_And he is in one nasty mood. Too bad Chikouko is on her roster this night.'_

"I have a few interesting pieces of news of that human you wished for my family to…observe for a time. Then again, if the young lord desires, I will return later, when the ire of the young lord is not so heated."

Sesshoumaru gave what would be a scathing glance to his father's former companion before a slight twitch of his lips signaled his amusement. A cloud dimmed the moonlight, the predatory gleam from a pair of amber eyes and from a second pair of crimson ones cast a cold chill down the spines of those who witnessed it.

"Enough with your banter. What have you learned?"

Chimokoumaru's wings stretched out, leathery wings snapping, blowing dust over the taiyoukai as he finished the leisurely stretch, and knowing his dallying would only irritate the young lord further. His eyes gleamed in amusement as he pushed his long bangs behind the long pointed flaps of his ears before speaking.

'_He needs to lighten up and stop being so pillar-like, his father was a good ruler.'_

"Her blood contains an odd element, one that we haven't seen or tasted in quite some time. I am not speaking of her miko abilities mind you, that information will come in a moment. After careful deliberation and research, the element turned out to be time itself. Somehow, this girl has the power of time, what the use is for, that is another question being investigated. Now, for the somewhat touchy subject of her powers and potential for growth…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he noticed the immediate discomfort of his father's messenger. What could possibly be so unusual about that slip of a girl-child that it made even a hardened ex-warrior and assassin uncomfortable, he silently questioned himself as he awaited Chimokoumaru's response. The moon was revealed as the clouds passed over, dousing the land in a pure ethereal white light, as if blessing the ground below. Finally Chimokoumaru responded.

"Frankly, not since the days of Midoriko have my family's bloodline seen untapped potential and dormant power in such abundance. My own grandfather demanded that I not return to his cave to seek his advice until the effects of absorbing the blood have worn off. If I were in your place, and I apologize for this but, I am thankful to whatever Gods watch over me that I am not, I would consider making her an ally rather than an enemy. Should she come full into her powers and potential with the wrong adviser at her side, the devastating consequences are almost unthinkable. From what my family and I have gathered, her values seem to center on protecting the weak from those who prey on them and of family and companions. Though, I doubt that she will reach Midoriko's state of control and discipline, I believe her power will either be slightly less or equal to that of the power the legendary miko wielded."

Amber eyes became unreadable as the implications were brought to his attention at the findings his messenger delivered to him. A long silence filled the clearing, hanging heavily, almost palpable in the sweet scented night air. Finally, the silence was broken by Sesshoumaru himself, the emotionless tone hiding whatever the taiyoukai may have been feeling at the moment.

"We will convene in a month's time to discuss any further discoveries you and your people may find."

Chimokoumaru's voice stopped him as he neared the edge of the clearing, filled with a cautious yet, questioning tone as he asked something that had been on his mind for quite a while since he had heard that Sesshoumaru had taken the girl under his wing for training. That all in itself had him slightly confused, lately, he thought to himself, it was becoming harder and harder to predict his actions.

'_I believe I am getting far too old for this.'_

"How is the girl doing in your training?"

Sesshoumaru paused for a brief moment, his answer floating back to Chimokoumaru as his white clad form was swallowed up by the darkness of the forest.

"She progresses well enough, for being in the fool's company and for not having any former training."

**_Back in the village…_**

Kirara's ears perked up, head lifting as rose colored eyes opened and focused on something outside the door. Her head turned to the young woman she was guarding, the long dark hair falling over her shoulder as she dreamed of something, more than likely images from her past. The monk was not too far away from the slumbering woman either, though, how honorable his intentions appeared was highly debatable in either case. Something rustled the leaves on the tree beside the side of the hut that the other young woman, the one with a similar feel to her once partner, now long deceased and merely spoken of as a legend. She rose on to her feet, alerting the young kitsune boy-child that something was amiss. He scrambled to her head, tiny fists clutching for purchase against the soft pale cream fur. Shippou's eyes were wide, dark forest green in the darkness of the night as he strained to hear whatever it was Kirara had woken to.

"What is it Kirara?"

He whispered into the nearest silky black ear. Kirara didn't respond, looking over her shoulder to check on the sleeping hanyou and his human companions before heading out the door and to the right side of the hut, her footsteps nearly silent, a sign that she was ready to strike if she needed to. Emerald eyes slowly grew bigger and more frightened until, he saw the source of Kirara's agitation, then, the wide eyed Shippou scowled and puffed his chest out, prepared to scare the daylights out of the sneaky little youkai. Skin the color of pale dust with a wild, untamed mane of raven hair imbued with blood colored highlights fell to the young boy's shoulders, the tapered bangs framing a delicately formed face with a stubborn squared jaw line and high cheekbones. Almost startlingly bright reddish-pink eyes peered seriously though the slats of the window that peered into the hut, his attention seemed fully focused on the human girl sleeping restlessly below.

'_He's nothing to be worried about! He's just a stupid bat youkai! And he's younger than I am!'_

Shippou thought to himself as he and Kirara crept closer, the giant fire cat emitting a dangerously low growl of warning in her chest before blocking off the startled boy's escape, fangs bared and claws unsheathed, looking all the more ready to kill in one deadly swift attack if need be. Yachimaru swallowed hard, looking around frantically for some kind of escape route, he doubted that if he flew off that he'd get very far.

'_Damn, Mom's gonna be made at me for gettin caught!'_

"Wh-what!"

Shippou stood to his full height, trying to look imposing when really; he had just reached about as high as Kagome's kneecap. Emerald eyes snapped in fury as he pointed an accusing finger at the defensive tone the bat youkai used.

"Why're you spying on Kagome!"

Yachimaru scowled and stuck his tongue out at the kitsune, fuming silently as he crossed his arms over his chest, chin tilting high into the air as his wings folded against his back. He tried to look down, like his father usually did against an opponent, at the young youkai but, it didn't exactly work when you were only about half an inch taller than the guy you tried to intimidate.

'_Who does this kid think he is!'_

"I don't have to tell you nothing. You're not my mom or dad.'

Kirara advanced a step closer, the growl building in her chest sounding more and more threatening, like the advancing of thunder or horses racing across a flat terrain. The pale flesh drained even more of color as he gulped visibly, back against a tree as crimson eyes stared terrified at Kirara's gigantic form.

"Alright, call him off, I'll talk, I'll talk! My mom and dad took a job from some really really strong guy and I'm a part of it. We hafta spy on that weirdly dressed miko girl called Kagome and report every little stupid thing back to the guy who gave us her blood in the first place! Now call him offa me!"

Shippou patted Kirara's head, the giant fire cat's claws sheathing as she backed a little ways away from the now shaking bat youkai. He scratched his head, emerald eyes puzzled as he tilted his head to the side, debating on whether or not to help the young youkai out.

'_Maybe if he gets something really good, he won't have to come back. Inuyasha can get pretty mean and defensive of Kagome when something like this happens.'_

"Well, ask me, I've traveled with her almost as long as Inuyasha. What do you want to know about Kagome?"

**_Within the hut…_**

Her eyebrows drew in slightly in confusion and puzzlement, a slightly different air current flowed around her form, though, the rest of the team seemed to have given into their inner weariness and slumbered quietly within their sleeping rolls, oblivious to the obvious discomfort and distress of their cherished team member.

_Her eyes opened as she glanced about. A large field, maybe the size of three or four football fields laid out side by side was filled with magnificent pale periwinkle blue and white flowers, sprinkles of goldenrod added a cheery warmth to the calming field. Glancing down, she noticed with an oddly detached calm, that she wasn't exactly _there_, as in._

'_I'm a ghost?'_

_She thought in confusion, more to ease the troubled panic that was creeping up on her, sending a chillingly frightening finger down her spine. And, she seemed to be clad in a long overflowing kimono, scratch that, Kagome thought absently as she looked at the double layers she wore. Pale white silk hugged her body, much lighter than the deep midnight blue that was over the first layer. A pattern of golden butterflies and flowery vines traipsed over the beautiful rich silk, a matching golden obi with red ties completed the outfit. Kagome turned one way, then the other, lost for a moment in the delight of feeling the long flowing sleeves dancing in the soft breeze and in being a "girl" in general before a sound startled her into stopping where she was, freezing up as if she were prepared to flee on a moment's whim. Blue-grey eyes widened as she remain, frozen in place and watching as a very familiar, though, very much _younger_ form of someone she knew entered the meadow with a woman who nearly matched the child in appearance once he grew into the man she knew._

'_That, it _can't_ be, could it?'_

_The navy blue crescent moon symbol was clear as crystal upon the young child of near five years or so of age's forehead immediately confirmed Kagome's first impression; this was some kind of weird dream that, for some reason, concerned Sesshoumaru as a little boy. The woman, presumably Sesshoumaru's mother, knelt next to her son, her knees neatly folded beneath her as she rested, Kagome noticed a fine sheen of sweat coating the ivory skin and wondered if the woman wasn't ill. Long blue-white hair was pulled into a loose braid with a few longer tendrils pulled free to frame her pale face. Her bangs were tapered and nearly covered the identical crescent marking on her forehead as well. Deep golden-brown eyes watched protectively over the white clad form of her child. She had no facial markings, Kagome noticed as the woman followed the little boy's movements with slight turns of her head._

'_Must have gotten those facial markings from his and Inuyasha's father.'_

_She mused as the woman turned her head; Kagome had a feeling that the woman _saw_ her but shrugged it off as being slightly paranoid. Kagome sat down in some of the flowers, noticing that she wasn't crushing the stems at all or even bending the blades of grass. The warm spring like air was a sharp contrast to the autumn air that had her back outside this strange dream. A pale yellow, violet, green and black butterfly with slightly longer back wings fluttered by her eyes, startling her into nearly falling over backwards in surprise. A sensation like plunging her body into an icy cold stream coursed through her as the form of a young Sesshoumaru raced through her in his pursuit of the butterfly. For a hazy moment, she thought she saw a smile of pure childish delight on his face before her mind's eye replaced the child with the man bearing down on his opponent._

_The child stopped in mid-step, whirling around with amber eyes darkening with suspicion as he noticed the form of the sitting _human_ woman barely in the shadows of the trees, dappled sunlight shining through her body as he raised his chin a little, trying to make himself look more imposing and commanding as he stopped directly in front of her. He didn't recognize her from anywhere, her kimono was different that what the court ladies wore, the stupid pampered brats, he thought to himself as he found himself slightly taken aback by her eye color. His interest was more than piqued as he sat down in front of her, on his knees in case he needed to attack her to defend himself or his mother._

"_I've never seen any like _you_ before, and you don't have the wounds or marks of battle on you. How did you die?"_

_Kagome was surprised before the understanding and realization came over her. Small wonder Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father had left the Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru, as a young child, and maybe even now as an adult, Kagome thought to herself, he was able to see and communicate with the souls of the dead. Brushing that information aside for later references, she smiled at the littler version of the powerful and silent man she knew._

"_Ah, I'm not dead, exactly. I'm dreaming, I think."_

_That seemed to be a good enough answer for Sesshoumaru, the butterfly flew past again, sending the child in a mad scramble and tangle of arms and legs as he tried again to catch it and failed. He hit the dirt face first; much like his younger brother would once the rosary was around his neck. When he sat up, a look of such complete and utter frustration was on his face that Kagome felt sorry for him, as well as a startling burst of affection that welled up within her heart for his efforts. She gave him another smile as she lowered her voice._

"_You have to sit very still and be very very quiet, and then you'll be able to see one up close. Watch me, ok?"_

_The younger Sesshoumaru crept over to her side, the pelt his father had given to him wrapped around his arm and slipping down as he watched her closely. She seemed to be doing nothing more than holding out her index finger and slightly outstretching her arm and being silent. After what seemed like an eternity, he began to speak and froze half way through his sentence._

"_This is stupid, it's not work..."_

_The same butterfly that had plagued him, irritating him to the point of wanting to destroy it just so that it would learn not to toy with him came again, this time hesitantly flying past the perch of Kagome's finger before it circled around the two of them once, then again before landing on the girl's finger. A delighted smile came over the ghost girl's, as he thought of her, face and touched her eyes, lighting them into the hue of a deep summer twilight sky. A slight intake of breath was the reaction from the little taiyoukai as he leaned closer, honey colored eyes lighting up as a smile crept over his own face while he watched the butterfly rest, it's wings fluttering up and down a few times before it took off again, flying away from where they sat. Fine silvery hair fell into the excited sunny eyes as he looked up at her and saw her smiling down at him with a matching smile of delight._

"_It worked! How did you know that would work? Are you a nature youkai or spirit?"_

_Kagome completely faded out for a moment, sending the young boy's expression crashing from delighted and happy to crestfallen and sullen. She looked surprised as she was briefly aware of herself being shaken outside of her dream before she glanced at the suddenly depressed expression on Sesshoumaru's young face._

'_Doesn't he have any friends to play with? I wonder what could have happened to make him into how he is now?'_

"_Don't worry, we'll meet again someday, I promise."_

_Her hand reached out and gently touched his face, though she was more than a little surprised at how he seemed to know she was touching him and looked at her with disappointment and hope in his eyes. His voice trembled slightly as he looked at her._

"_When we meet again, can we catch more butterflies? I'll practice and be the best sitter ever."_

_Kagome gave him a smile and nodded._

"_I wouldn't miss it. I have to go now though, be careful, okay?"_

_Sesshoumaru nodded, looking back at his now slowly approaching mother and his father, who had joined them sometime during the fun he had been having before a determined expression came over his face._

"_I'll be the strongest youkai ever, and when I see you again, you can be my mate, like haha-ue is with chichi-ue. I promise!"_

Kagome's eyes snapped open, looking right into a pair of emerald green eyes as she barely managed to make out the not so light form of Shippou sitting on her chest and staring hard at her. She sat up, knocking Shippou head over heels into her lap before she opened her mouth and was quieted by the little kitsune's frantic gesturing at the rare event of the human for a night hanyou sleeping not too far away.

'_What's with him? It's almost dawn.'_

She slid from her sleeping bag and followed Shippou outside, startled that a grown Kirara was waiting for her, with an unfamiliar scared looking youkai on her back. Automatically noticing that it was a little boy, she felt her worry ease up into affectionate irritation as she scolded Shippou in a whisper.

"Shippou-chan, it's almost dawn and you had me worried that something was about to attack us while Inuyasha's asleep!"

Yachimaru snorted, though he was a bit intimidated and jealous for some reason, by the way the human girl was treating the kitsune brat he had been interrogated by.

'_It's 'cause she acts like a mom, that's why it's weird.'_

"Don't worry about that hanyou idiot, I already knew he was human, that's why I came tonight, so he wouldn't catch me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest, a stern expression coming over her face as she straightened her back and gave her best "I'm displeased with you" look to the little bat youkai.

"That _hanyou idiot_ you're talking about happens to be a very close friend of mine. Just because he's half youkai doesn't make him a half person. He has feelings too you know, he bleeds like everyone else does if he gets hurt."

'_He's more than a friend, at least, I wish he was and I want him to be…'_

Yachimaru scratched his scalp with a careful claw before he shrugged, feeling his face heat unexpectedly before Shippou spoke up, giving him an excuse to listen more intently on the girl and what she was like.

"Kagome, what's your favorite color? And food?"

The human woman looked slightly surprised at the questions and gave the young youkai a suspicious glance before thinking for a moment, her eyes turning the color of the sea in the dawn's light as she finally responded.

"Well, I've always liked the color pink, though, I think I'm starting to like silver and lavender better. As for my favorite food, it's definitely oden; no one can make it the way Mama can. Why?"

Shippou shrugged casually, almost _too_ casually as he nodded at the young boy, who took off into the skies and flew off towards the northwest, much to Kagome's confusion.

"No reason. Say, how come you've been going places at night?"

Before Kagome could respond, she heard the familiar voices of Sango and Miroku, including the tell tale slap of a hand connecting with a face, which had seemed to be the usual morning ritual for the two of them.

"Houshi-sama!"

The sound of the slap had Kagome and Shippou wincing in sympathy, their hands going up to touch their own cheek as they thought of the more than uncomfortable position Miroku had probably landed in.

"Sango, don't be so hasty!"

"Hentai!"

A beet red taiji-ya stormed out of the hut, the sounds of Inuyasha swearing at Miroku for waking him up, then for _not_ waking up infiltrated the air around the small hut. Sango glowered at the amused Kagome staring at her feet before her expression softened into one of surprise while she straightened her yukata into place.

"Kagome-chan? Why are you up so early? It's not like you."

The younger girl smiled and shrugged, looking embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck and gave a tiny smile to the other woman of the group, her voice sounding timid and almost shy as she spoke.

'_Might as well, I mean, who knows, I might be able to impress that jerk with some of Sango-chan's training.'_

"Ne, Sango-chan, um, I know this is short notice but, do you think, maybe you could train me a little? Just so that I can defend myself if I have to."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, gently massaging his tender cheek as he listened to the conversation and walked outside, a smile of amusement and pride on his face.

"Kagome-sama, I would be honored to instruct you in any manner you may need."

Shippou piped up, he and Sango giving Miroku a suspicious glance before Shippou returned his gaze to Kagome.

"She doesn't need to know how to act like an idiot. But, I can help too Kagome, I can teach you how to find places to hide and maybe we can see if Kaede can help you with your powers, then you can do stuff like causing diversions with leafs and mushrooms!"

As Sango, Shippou and Miroku chatted about what they would be teaching Kagome, the very girl that they were discussing was looking at the nearly full hanyou man in the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he listened to them argue back and forth. Her eyes were dark with emotions that she didn't fully understand herself but wanted to tell Inuyasha herself. He caught her looking at him and scowled.

"What! You've seen me like this before, it's nothing new dammit!"

And out went the feeling she wanted to tell him something.

**_Later…_**

They had stopped to rest once again at Kaede's village so that Kagome could restock up at home and the others could rest. Another fight had come up, some peon youkai had tried to make off with Sango and make her his bride. Of course, Miroku had _not_ taken to that well and had made certain that the youkai was permanently discouraged from ever trying something like that again. Kagome began to walk down to the river, a bandage in hand for the taiji-ya's shallow though painful laceration she had received from the panicked youkai's claws on her arm, when she froze, a slight intake of breath escaping from her lips as she peered from behind a tree at the scene below.

"How is your wound?"

Miroku asked, taking a seat next to the slayer as his eyes darkened in concern for her. There were a few torn strips from the makeshift bandage Kagome had given to Sango until they reached the village. Kaede had instructed Sango to clean the wound out with water by the river before placing the salve on to it to prevent infection and wrapping it again. Cobalt eyes darkened at the angry looking gash, feeling responsible for this particular injury due to his irritation at seeing Sango in another man's, even if it _was_ an ugly youkai, arms. His staff was set beside him as he took her arm in one gentle but firm hand, while the other, the one that held the deadly curse that would kill him if they did not destroy Naraku in time, dipped into the warm salve and tenderly began to smooth it over the wound with careful fingers. Sango's face turned a rather lovely and becoming shade of pink as she watched Miroku tend to her arm.

"I-I can do that, really, you don't have to trouble yourself."

He looked at her, surprising the taiji-ya with the gravity and solemnity that were expressed through his eyes before he spoke, voice gentle and soft as he continued to act as the medic to the angry wound that glared accusingly at him.

"Sango, I _want_ to take care of you, will you let me?"

Sango swallowed hard and nodded slightly, eyes wide and filled with an inner excitement and happiness that made Kagome's heart twinge in shameful envy as she watched Miroku and Sango's bond grow deeper by each passing moment. Miroku ripped off large strips from his sleeves, despite Sango's protests, and lovingly wrapped the wound, tying it off just below her elbow and just holding her arm. She swallowed hard, face aflame as she looked at Miroku through her bangs, maroon eyes shy as she spoke softly.

"You didn't have to do that, houshi-sama. Thank you."

To Sango's and the watching Kagome's surprise, Miroku pulled Sango close to him and embraced her tightly, being careful of her arm but holding her so that she'd have to move if she wanted him to release her. Kagome could barely make out the words but, felt her eyes burn at the corners with tears as she understood them. He had closed his eyes, one hand holding the back of Sango's head while the other circled around her lower back, his expression was one of concern and of shame.

"You should not have been injured because of my actions, I apologize. I was worried about your safety. Forgive me."

Kagome didn't stick around to hear Sango's response, silently walking to a certain distance before she took off at a dead sprint, arms pumping the air as she tried again and again to remove the image from her mind, and the words that had followed.

_I want to take care of you…You should not have been injured because of my actions…I was worried about your safety……Forgive me…_

'_Why can't there be a time where Inuyasha can be like that?'_

The tears that had stung her eyes fell, streaming down her cheeks as she choked back a sob, her heart ached, like someone had reached into her chest and was slowly cutting it with dull fingernails. Trees and brush whipped past her, the undergrowth scratching and clawing at her jeans as she blindly ran towards a warmth that she could feel within her soul. When the stitch in her side flared up into a pain that left her gasping, and clutching at her side. When the cloud of pain and tears cleared up enough for her to see somewhat clearly, she noticed that she had stopped beneath the Goshinboku. In all her silently self-berating hatred for being so selfish, she hadn't noticed the tell-tale throb that signaled Sesshoumaru's approaching form until his youki was nearly beside her and his voice jerked her out of her trace.

"You did not respond."

He had been irritated already, another hell spawn had crossed his lands, clearly sent to taunt him by Naraku and it had taken far longer than it should have to clear it's pathetic life from existence _and_ eliminate the stench from his lands. To top it off, the woman had not answered his summons for her to show herself, though he had sent each request for her stronger than the last. Now, as he watched her wipe her tears away and try and put up a brave front, he knew why. Something had upset her, whenever the sound of wolves or rather, the mentioning of them, was enough to send the small girl-child he kept with him into tears. At night every so often she would cry out in fear from her dreams, how much she remembered from the events leading to her death was unknown to him, though he knew if he asked, the little girl would tell him. The words had left before he could halt them, sounding fierce and irritated.

"You did not respond."

Kagome wiped at the tears on her cheeks and from the corners of her eyes before giving him a half hearted glower of defiance. Her retort was probably the weakest one he had ever heard.

'_I don't have the strength to deal with this right now.'_

"Sorry, I didn't know I was at your beck and call."

An eyebrow rose slightly as his senses took in her form, there were still traces of her tears sparkling on her eyelashes and her face was flushed, eyes slightly swollen from crying and her scent gave off a feeling of being wounded, though there was no wound or injury on her person. He watched her as she sat down on the root of the odd tree, he had avoided this particular place, not just because of the fact that it "belonged" to the fool but also because there was an abnormal feeling centered on this particular place. Before his thoughts could be collected and he could speak to her, she broke the silence, eyes casted to the ground as her hands and fingers lightly traced over the grooves in the tree's roots.

"Say, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer me right away but, do you have a reason for fighting?"

Sesshoumaru felt surprise but did not show it as the enigmatic young woman looked up at him, a weak half smile on her face as she continued to speak, despite the question she hadn't allowed him to answer. She pushed away the thick curtain of ebony hair, tucking some of it behind her ear as she spoke.

"Everyone I know has something they're fighting for, except for me. Shippou-chan's really too young to fight but, Naraku's hurt the people he cares for so, he wants Naraku to die for everything he's done. Miroku-sama will die if he doesn't destroy Naraku to get rid of the curse on his family's bloodline. Sango-chan's fighting for Kohaku's life and to avenge the lives of her village and family. And Inuyasha…."

Kagome stopped, feeling her eyes start to smart once again with tears as she shook her head, trying to force the tears back.

"Inuyasha's fighting for so many reasons. When the battle with the Shichinintai was going on, and Kikyou was in trouble, like Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan and I were, I could see it in his eyes, before Renkotsu said something."

The image flooded back to her, the look of panic and brief indecision in his eyes as he looked at Kikyou's prostrate form, lying unconscious in the path of Ginkotsu. She shook her head, her voice quieted to a soft whisper as Sesshoumaru looked on, stoic as ever.

"For a moment, it looked like he wanted to go after Kikyou, and leave the rest of us behind until she was safe."

Kagome looked up and gave a weak smile to Sesshoumaru, he knew that the girl had it in her to smile fully and this pathetic imitation of a smile was disturbing. She gave a small laugh and shook her head, looking down at the ground.

'_I can't believe I'm telling all this to him.'_

"I'm sorry that you had to listen to my stupid story. I mean, it's not like it matters, right? Inuyasha's his own person, it's not like I'm so worried about his life or anything."

Sesshoumaru placed himself to the tree across from the young woman, her words were honest, except at the end, she was trying unsuccessfully to hide the emotion and feelings she had for the hanyou.

"You chose to tell me this information about your allies. Why?"

Kagome looked startled at the question before finally giving a half shrug.

"I honestly don't know, once I started, it just wouldn't stop. You'll probably use it against me somehow but, I guess…"

Her hands clenched together, fingers laced and white knuckled as she finished.

"I wanted someone who would listen that doesn't know anything or at least very little about me when I talked to them. Like I said, I'm sorry for bothering you with it."

He considered her words, he still was at a loss for how one could be so strong willed yet remain so honest at the same time. The question she had asked him came to his mind, she had told him she didn't know what she was fighting for and yet, it was nearly blindingly simple and obvious as to what she was _trying_ to.

"I fight for my own reasons, as do anyone else who willingly enters a battle. You say you don't have a reason to fight and yet, you express your worry over your allies. That is what you fight for, the well being of those you travel with."

Kagome looked surprised and looked at the practice blade that had somehow ended up at her feet. What he had said made sense and actually cleared her confusion. She had thought that she wasn't fighting, only getting in the way and helping everyone on their own path but, reality was, she was there and fighting to protect the safety and happiness of her family and friends' futures. She stood up, taking the handle of the practice blade into her hands and held it up, smiling in gratitude to Sesshoumaru as she slipped into the practice stance that she had been taught.

'_Maybe he's not so bad after all.'_

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you somehow."

**_OK, this concludes this chapter in Fallen. How is everyone enjoying this story? Is everyone in character? I'm not going too slow or too fast for everyone, right? Let me know on what I could work on for the future. And if anyone's on the role-playing site Gaia Online, look me up, I'm HanyouKagome. I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have. Anyway, talk to you all later and thank you for reading!_**


	5. Suspicion

**_Welcome back to the 5th chapter of "Fallen". Now, on some websites I have changed this title to "Our Strange Duet", I'd like my faithful reviewers to tell me which title they prefer. I'm deliberating on changing the name because there are so many other fanfics called "Fallen" and I'd like to be a little creative and original. _**

_**Tracklist:**_

**_C5: Kioku- See Saw _**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here._**

If there was one thing that bugged Inuyasha more than Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and those damn tests of Kagome's combined, it was being ignored by the said girl for more than a reasonable amount of time. In this case she hadn't said a damn thing to him in almost three hours, which was approaching three and a half rather quickly much to his increasing frustration. She had picked a fight about stopping earlier so that she could get more "training" in before nightfall. Of course the matter that he was single minded in the fact that they had to keep going so that they'd be closer to the ever-cooling trail that would lead to Naraku's current hideout didn't help. His eye twitched at the corner as he glowered at the young woman's back before he noticed, thanks in part to a sudden gust of unruly wind, that she had an alarming number of bruises creeping down the back of her neck and he was pretty damn sure that they were all over her body as well.

'_What the hell! Dammit, I told them to take it easy on her!'_

He jumped in front of the party, everyone halting and immediately tensed for battle, he hadn't been able not to notice that Kagome's battle stance was looking pretty good, not that he'd say anything. Amber eyes flared up furiously as he glared at Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

"What the _hell_ did I tell you three! _Easy_ on the training, hell, she looks like she went a few rounds with Sesshoumaru and made it out alive!"

Kagome inwardly winced, she hadn't been _told_ to keep her nightly sessions a secret but, she had done so anyway and it was tearing her up inside, having to keep such a secret from all of them. Then again, Inuyasha was being unreasonable with just her friends training her; imagine what his reaction would be if she told him that the majority of bruises were from his brother during a late night secret training session.

'_Why not just _beg_ him to let me go with Kouga-kun and travel with him for a while? I'd pretty much get the same results, yelling, cursing, threats, even _more_ cursing and more than likely a few blasts from the Tetsusaiga after he found where he was.'_

"Inuyasha….stop it already, please?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, feeling his irritation spark further, igniting the already short fuse on his temper before he spoke to her.

"_Now_ you decide you'll talk to me? Dammit, what the hell's with you already? This training crap's stupid and all it's doing is make you look like the monk when Sango goes a few rounds with Hiraikotsu with him."

There was an audible intake of breath from the three spectators as Kagome's shoulders stiffened and her usually kind and gentle warmth extinguished. Miroku only shook his head, sending a prayer for his friend's soul and waiting the showdown. Sango only looked surprised, even a little insulted that Inuyasha would put something that could definitely be used to their advantage down. Shippou on the other hand, was counting down mentally to the time where Kagome would say the three letter word and the real fight would begin.

'_He's such an idiot, three…two…one and…'_

"_Sit!_"

'_Knew it!'_

With a yell of surprise and frustration, the hanyou became reacquainted not for the first time and certainly not the last, with the hard packed ground. He swore a violent streak of threats and curses mixed at her, the violet glow of the necklace fading as the spell weakened until he could push himself up. Back on his feet, Inuyasha gave the young high school girl a savage glare that would have wilted a less spirited and willful woman.

"What the hell was _that_ for!"

She glared at him in return, her aura flaring in irritation as she jabbed her index finger into his chest, poking him harder to accentuate her words. Eyes flashing the color of starfire on a clear autumn night, Kagome let him have it.

"So training's worthless when it's _me_ doing it huh! What about all those times we chased false leads to strengthen you and the Tetsusaiga? It wasn't _worthless _then now was it?"

His ears flattened against his skull as he yelled back, not willing to be the one to back down this time, they were nearly at Kaede's village too, there he could talk with the old miko and see what the hell was eating Kagome lately. If anyone would know, it would be Kaede.

"I didn't say it was _worthless_, those were _your_ words!"

"You said it was stupid! It's the same thing!"

"No it's not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"Shut up and sit!"

The argument ended right as the weary group of travelers had reached the outside of the village and with the usual sign they had arrived; a heavy crash and the sound of one irritated as hell hanyou yelling his rage into the twilight sky.

**_A few hours later…_**

Amber eyes opened slowly in the darkness of the hut, landing on the curled up form facing the wall as he slowly made his way to the entrance of the hut. His expression turned from cautious to concerned as he watched Kagome sleep, irritation and frustration still lined her face, making him feel a little guilty but also frustrated as to why she was acting so strangely, Kaede had been of no help when he had gone to her for advice and worse yet, Sango _and_ Kagome were making it painfully clear that they were going to ignore him for quite sometime. Slipping out the door, Inuyasha quickly scanned the skies, noticing the tell-tale glow not too far off into the forest of Kikyou's soul collectors and took off into a dead run, leaping silently in the night, the crescent moon high in the sky as he sought where exactly she was before altering his position in the air and landing on the ground.

Kagome's eyes stared at the wall in front of her, the cruel arc of white light coming in through the window and highlighting her face and the emotions in her eyes as she allowed herself to tense up again. Her eyes couldn't help but fill up with tears as she curled up a little tighter, trying to make herself as small as possible as her heart ached with the knowledge that he was sneaking off to see Kikyou when he thought they were all asleep. As she shifted her weight, wincing as her hip popped and felt two tears fall down her cheeks, she felt the usual despised feeling of being betrayed as his footsteps vanished into the night.

'_Inuyasha…'_

His eyes flickered up to the sickle shaped moon above his head as he leaned against one of the ancient trees. One foot tapped against the ground impatiently as his ears flickered and caught the sounds of the night life all around him. The faint scent of a bat youkai, no that wasn't right, he thought to himself as the scent of at least three different ones reached his nose, were in the general area. Usually those youkai knew better than to come even within a mile of this particular forest and village but for some reason these particular ones seemed rather intent on something. A stick cracked beneath someone's foot behind him as he whirled around, one hand automatically going for the hilt of the Tetsusaiga before stopping. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with relief and the usual trace of melancholy that came from seeing the miko.

"Kikyou."

Violet highlights were blue-violet beneath the crescent moon as her hair flowed loosely around her body. It was rare that anyone saw her in such a free manner much less survive seeing it. Pale skin glowed slightly in the dim light as a slender hand reached out and touched his shoulder, her brown eyes darkening slightly as she read his expression and spoke to him calmly.

"I am usually the one who requests your presence. I must admit that this is a rather unusual, if pleasant change."

He looked away, ears slightly flattening against his head as he tried to figure out the proper way to explain why he had called her. For a long time he had confided in Kagome and had looked up to her as a source of advice. If she wasn't available then he'd go to Miroku or Sango with his problem but, since his problem concerned Kagome he couldn't talk to any of the three about it. So he was probably avoiding any further fighting or conflict with Kagome but he didn't know where else or who else to turn to. Inuyasha knew the differences between Kagome and Kikyou perhaps better than anyone thought he did but it didn't make it any easier to talk about one to the other.

'_How am I going to explain this to Kikyou without making it seem like such a big deal or pissing her off?'_

A cool hand against his cheek brought his thoughts back to the situation at hand. His eyes had avoided Kikyou's since she had spoken to him and that spoke volumes to the wandering woman. Dark hazelnut eyes narrowed slightly as she studied his profile, now she knew why he had called her. A faint twinge of sadness stung her heart as she spoke softly to the silent hanyou.

'_He has chosen without truly realizing it.'_

"It's about Kagome isn't it Inuyasha? Did something happen between the two of you?"

For the first time that night he looked at her, eyes wide and surprised before a burst of guilt darkened them. His hand came up and hesitantly touched hers, holding on to it as if he was afraid that she'd leave if he let go. Inuyasha felt like kicking himself, if there was one thing that Kagome and Kikyou had in common, it was the fact that they could both read him like an open scroll. His voice was halting as he spoke to her, unsure of how to exactly tell her what he was feeling. Even when he was younger he had always had problems expressing himself in words.

'_How the hell do they do that?'_

"She's been acting funny; like she's got something she ain't tellin the rest of us."

For the next undeterminable amount of time he talked with Kikyou and shared his frustrations and concerns, often times stopping and growing frustrated with himself for being unable to find the right words to say before Kikyou helped him. At last when it was all out from being held inside for so long and the two had sat down to rest their legs; Inuyasha rested his head against Kikyou's shoulder and sighed. His eyes closed as the scent of grave soil and ashes reached his nose and almost covered the very faint fragrance of jasmine that she had smelled like when she had been alive.

'_I promised Kikyou that I'd go with her but I promised Kagome I'd protect her from anything. Which promise do I have to break?'_

Kikyou idly ran her fingers through the long silvery length of hair, her fingernails lightly scratching his scalp in a massage to try and soothe his frustration, her head rested against the top of his as she kept her silence. That strange girl from another time caused Inuyasha so much concern and grief with her recklessness and actions and yet, she envied the girl for being so open about her emotions. It was hard to dislike such an honest soul, Kikyou thought to herself as she closed her eyes and smiled slightly before getting up. Her eyes were again reserved as she regarded Inuyasha seriously before speaking to him.

"Inuyasha, if you are so concerned for her well being then you should watch over her a little more closely than you do now. Often times people are not as they appear to be."

She turned around and began to walk away, her soul collectors surrounding her as they drifted from their watchful perch in the tree branches. Before Inuyasha could protest or stop her from walking away, Kikyou spoke again.

"We will meet again Inuyasha. I did enjoy speaking with you freely."

Kikyou resumed her wandering, pulling her hair back and securing it with the white ribbon that usually accompanied her as a symbol of her status as a miko. Only when she was a safe distance away did she think back on what Inuyasha had told her. He was correct in being suspicious of the girl's behavior. A flash of white caught the corner of her eye as she stopped and turned her head. Dark brown eyes met the stoic amber ones as the two stared at each other for a moment across two paths. Both gave a curt incline of their heads as recognition before continuing to go their separate ways. After a few moments Kikyou felt inclined to look back and watch the stealthy form of Inuyasha's half brother make his way towards her home village. Eyes narrowing as she considered Inuyasha's words in her mind and seemed to find a connection.

"_She's been acting funny; like she's got something she ain't tellin the rest of us."_

'_Perhaps the appearance of Sesshoumaru has something to do with Kagome's strange behavior. Why else would he enter a human village of his own accord and alone?'_

A chilling gust of autumn wind tore at her hair and clothing as she shifted, one hand securing her robes a little tighter around her as she continued to look back. Her eyes darkened as she shook her head and began to walk again. What Sesshoumaru was possibly doing with her reincarnation was none of her concern, yet. As the brief warmth from another soul entering her cold, fake body began to fade, Kikyou found herself with only a single thought besides gathering any information she could on Naraku's whereabouts.

'_If my presumptions are indeed correct, there will be a significant change in so many lives. My own included.'_

**_Next Morning…_**

When Kagome's eyes opened at the insistent pounding of her neck, she knew automatically that there was going to be something different about this day than all the others, namely the fact that she was _still_ rather pissed off and depressed about Inuyasha going to see Kikyou and the fact that she had only gotten _maybe_ four hours of sleep. Her eyes flared up furiously as she silently dressed herself and stole off outside, pausing only for a brief moment to look at the sleeping face of Inuyasha as he rested with his back against the wall beside the door. For a moment a part of her wanted to shake him awake and tell him everything just so that she wouldn't feel so guilty about this whole thing but then the practical side of her threw the emotional part of her into the closet and locked it inside. There was no way in any level of hell that Inuyasha would understand about this, especially considering she was seeing his brother to get a majority of her training done. As she reached the end of the flat dirt road and broke into a half jog half run she sent a thought back to Inuyasha.

'_I'm sorry Inuyasha…I guess everyone has to have their secrets to hide.'_

Sesshoumaru heard the woman before he saw her and by the looks of it, she was going to be more than a handful this training session. As he stood up and walked to meet her half way across the clearing he spoke to her. Something that might have been a backhanded compliment was said to her.

"You are becoming more efficient at arriving when you are called."

Unlike most people who would have taken his words as something to be honored and flattered about, Kagome only saw it as pure unadulterated arrogance and condescending attitude and frankly she had had more than enough of that in the past few days from Inuyasha. Glaring up at him and pointing her finger into his face, Kagome only wished that she was just a _little_ taller so that her threat and point would be more productive.

'_I'm sick of him already and I haven't seen him in almost a month!'_

"Do you know what _time_ it is right now! It's barely even dawn and you're calling me out here. For all you know I had to lie to Inuyasha in order to get here because of your ridiculous schedule for training!"

Sesshoumaru only glanced down as if her tantrum did nothing more than bore him before he finally spoke, his voice as cool and detached as usual. The rising sun was of no concern to him and the half breed would be resting later than usual due to his little rendezvous with the wandering earthen miko only about four or so hours before this moment. For a moment he considered informing her of what he had scented before discarding the thought as ridiculous.

"You are the one who desired to be trained by me. Thus I will be the one to decide the appointed time at which we meet."

Kagome restrained the urge to reach up and grab one of those pointed ears and screech all of her built up frustration into it. It wouldn't get her anywhere but killed at this rate and she kind of _needed_ to stay alive. Her cheeks flushed with anger and temper just about exploding, Kagome marched past the ice like form of Sesshoumaru over to where her practice blade was lying and picked it up, turning around and shifting into the stance she had been taught and practiced going into when she was alone.

'_Maybe I can do some of Sango-chan's moves on him and throw _him_ in for a surprise.'_

"Alright you, let's go!"

It was clear to Sesshoumaru about forty five minutes later that the girl was obviously far too focused on whatever was bothering her to actually think on what she was doing. He had not overlooked the fact that she had attacked _him_ instead of it being the other way around _and_ she had tried to confuse him by using something that resembled a clumsy attempt at one of the taiji-ya's attacks. Sesshoumaru did have to admit that the girl had earned a little more of his respect for actually going up to the experienced slayer and requesting lessons from the experienced woman. His practice blade caught hers and sent it flying behind her as he knocked her feet out from beneath her and placed the dull wooden tip of the blade directly beneath her chin, lifting her face up so that her eyes met his own before he admonished her.

"Your attention is elsewhere. You should have been able to effectively block and counter that move. In a regular battle you would be killed where you lay for allowing your thoughts to drift from your opponent."

Kagome felt her face burn with shame before she looked away from him in defiance, her frustration was going to get her killed and worse yet, she would have to wait until she could catch Sango alone before she could talk about what was bothering her. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the blue-white aura began to manifest, signaling that the girl's powers were about to run amok if her tension and whatnot was not released. For some reason he recalled Chimokoumaru's words as he watched her struggle unconsciously to maintain control over her emotions.

_"Should she come full into her powers and potential with the wrong adviser at her side, the devastating consequences are almost unthinkable."_

Sesshoumaru removed the blade from beneath the girl's chin and watched her for a moment. He did not want to pry into her mind or seem unlike himself to the girl and accidently reveal his intentions of why he had offered her a chance to strengthen herself. Still, Chimokoumaru's words had bothered him greatly considering the fact that Naraku had already attempted to overtake the girl's mind and sway her to his own services several times. If anyone was to remove the girl's loyalty or have it change to any others, it would be him.

"Tell me why you are so caught within your own thoughts rather than focusing on your opponent."

Kagome's eyes flashed slightly before her aura began to slowly fade from view. For a moment two sides of her warred for control, one saying that Sesshoumaru would use the information against her while the other told it to grow up and that he'd have done it already if he had wanted to in the first place. Brushing aside a strand of midnight black hair, Kagome finally allowed herself to speak a little of the things that were bothering her. And was she surprised when the first thing that slipped out was what had made her cry herself to sleep earlier.

"Inuyasha sometimes sneaks out when he thinks the rest of us are sleeping to see Kikyou. Only, I'm not usually asleep when he leaves and I hear him go off to see her."

Tears of shame began to build in her eyes, blurring her vision as she forced herself to keep speaking and not show a sign of "weakness" to the ice pillar of a youkai in front of her.

'_I wonder if _he_ ever cries or feels depressed on a bad day.'_

"She's made so many threats on his life and almost took it once that I'm afraid that…"

She fell silent, not wanting to voice the one fear that she hadn't even dared to admit to herself, much less to Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter. The back of her hand dashed across her eyes, trying to wipe away the traces of the frustrated and stress induced tears from her face.

Sesshoumaru knew immediately why she had stopped; when he had been a mere child so many hundreds of years ago he had felt the same thing about his father. He did not recall feeling it now but he did know he had experienced the same anxiety that this girl was feeling. Before Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing, he found himself finishing where Kagome had left off.

"….that he will cease to return."

Kagome's head jerked up, the tears in her eyes causing the blue-grey orbs to hold an unnatural brightness and shimmer as she found herself struggling not to drop her jaw in surprise. The area around them continued to lighten with the rising of the sun as the young woman and the nearly immortal youkai watched each other in silence. There were few times she had heard him speak of his father, most of which were when he and Inuyasha had fought against Takemaru and Sou'unga so long ago. This seemed like a rather vague yet obvious reference to the great taiyoukai in her eyes. She looked down for a moment before the image of the child Sesshoumaru watching her with a mixture of wariness and a lonely frustration in his open amber eyes. The voice had been filled with curiosity and wonder as he had spoken to her, trying to make himself look stern and powerful, no doubt trying to be just like his father.

"_I've never seen any like _you_ before, and you don't have the wounds or marks of battle on you. How did you die?"_

'_The loneliness is still there but, all the other emotions seem to have vanished with time. I wish that I knew what had happened to make him like this.'_

"Sesshoumaru, when you were a little kid, did you ever happen to se-"

A crashing in the brush startled the both of them. Kagome reached behind her to grab for an arrow and cursed herself for not having it as she tensed up in preparation to flee or at least go for her practice blade. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed immediately as his claws took on the dangerously yellow-green tinge and glow of his poisonous attack. Both of them seemed to calm down as none other than Yachimaru came stumbling through, cursing the underbrush violently for snagging on his sensitive leathery wings. Dark dust colored skin made the crimson eyes stand out as he looked up at Sesshoumaru and over to Kagome before returning his attention to the white clad youkai his father served under.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there's been an attack of some kind, Aun and Jaken are hurt. Rin's nowhere to be seen, Mom took care of the stupid weasel youkai easily, she and Father are looking for Rin but it's not working very well."

Having done his duty in reporting to Sesshoumaru, Yachimaru turned his attention and visibly brightened as his eyes turned to Kagome.

"You're that girl from a couple weeks ago! You didn't let that huge cat eat me; I forgot to thank you for that. Why're you here with Sesshoumaru-sama anyways? Won't that stupid hanyou find out by your scent?"

"Yachimaru."

"Y-Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Return to your father and inform him that I am on my way at once."

"Y-Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, bye Kagome!"

Yachimaru responded with a bow to Sesshoumaru and a cheerful and energetic wave to Kagome before spreading his wings and taking off like a shot into the lightening sky. Sesshoumaru turned to make due on his word to return to where he had left the three who followed after him.

"Sesshoumaru, wait up-ouch!"

He sent a glance over his shoulder to find that the girl was following after him, clumsily picking her way through the thick undergrowth that covered everything on the forest floor. Such a strange woman even for a human, Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he found himself halting his search to allow her to catch up. His eyes didn't betray his inner concern for the young girl who was currently missing from the protection of Jaken and Aun.

"There is nothing more for you to do this day. I will return for you at a later time."

"I know that! I want to go and help you look for Rin-chan; we'll probably find her faster if there's more than one person looking."

Kagome shot back, generally annoyed by his more than blatantly obvious statements. Her eyes revealed the concern and anxiety that Sesshoumaru faintly felt himself. Her fingers were locked together as she waited for him to respond, her eyes looking around to see if the child might just burst through the brush at any given moment. Sesshoumaru turned his back and began to walk away again, much to Kagome's dismay.

"H-Hey! I said wait u-"

"Return to the pitiful protection the baka can give you. I will find Rin on my own."

"But-"

Even before Kagome finished that first word, the white sphere of Sesshoumaru's energy shot off into the forest, leaving her behind in the barely visible dawn. She fumed to herself, counting to ten, then twenty, and finally fifty as she tried desperately not to bring the youkai of the forest and the Gods knew what else down on her by screaming in pure unbridled frustration.

'_Fine, I'll look for her myself.'_

Kagome thought furiously, wishing for a brief moment that she could do the same thing to him as he did to her with that abhorring tattoo on her neck. Somehow she'd find a way to get that thing off of her, even if she had to save up some money and get it professionally removed. She sighed and looked around, heading back in the direction of the village. If she was the little girl, where would she go if she couldn't find the person taking care of her?

'_If it were me, I'd head towards the nearest civilization and hope that he'd find me there.'_

A long sigh escaped her as she trudged through the heavy underbrush, wincing as some of the sharper sticks and jagged edges of the bushes etched their mark into her skin in the form of smarting cat like scratches that burned and stung. A small cry caught her attention as something crashed heavily through the bushes towards her. Kagome's hand instinctively reached for the quiver on her back, fingers groping about and coming back empty.

'_Kagome you idiot! You kept the bow back at Kaede-baa-chan's!'_

Nothing had braced Kagome for the black, orange and white blur that shot out of the forest and hit her dead on, knocking the air from her lungs and sending her tumbling backwards. For a moment Kagome thought her back had hit the ground, only to hear a small terrified scream as the ground seemed to vanish beneath her back and sent her and whoever had grabbed on to her plunging down. Kagome forced her eyes open, meeting the terrified chocolate ones of the very girl who had gone missing before her back hit the ground, the air whooshing out of her lungs as her vision went black.

'_Rin-chan!'_

"Kagome-san? Are you alright?"

Kagome groaned as she felt someone help her into a sitting position. There was little doubt in her mind that she'd be hurting for at least a week and a half from that little tumble. Blue-grey eyes opened, her eye sight was blurry at first and soon faded to reveal the medium sized hole around her. A large pair of relieved brown eyes peered into her face and retreated to reveal the maturing young girl dressed in the orange and cream colored yukata. The small gap between her teeth was still there as she smiled at Kagome.

"You're awake now, I'm glad. Sometimes when people fall, they don't wake up again."

Kagome smiled back at Rin and rubbed her head with a wince, she'd have a headache and probably a lump to show for her fall, otherwise she was alright. Blue-grey eyes looked up; looking irritated once she figured out that it was much too high for the both of them to try getting out. At least they were safe, for now.

'_Just my luck.'_

"I'm fine, my head and back hurt a little. How about you? Are you alright Rin-chan?"

The not-so little girl nodded and smiled again, sitting back on to her knees, as the lady servants in Sesshoumaru's home had instructed her to sit. She looked up at the circle of lightening navy-grey sky before examining Kagome.

"I'm alright; you broke my fall, that's probably why you hurt so much."

Rin fidgeted slightly before she spoke, her eyes finding something in her lap very interesting as she spoke.

"Kagome-san? Can I ask you a few questions? I promise to be quiet afterward."

Kagome smiled at Rin and settled down, getting as comfortable as one could get in a dirt hole.

"Go ahead, I won't ask you to be quiet, after all, it's good to be curious."

"Okay."

Rin shifted slightly, settling herself down before she finally broke out with the first timid question.

"How old were you when you noticed you were…um...growing?"

"Growing?"

Kagome echoed, looking puzzled until Rin's hand came up and gestured at her chest, the girl's face turning red as she did so. A smile came over Kagome's face as she suddenly realized where Rin's questions were going.

'_She's, what, eleven, twelve years old? I wonder why no one's explained it to her yet. Oh, wait, Sesshoumaru.'_

"I was almost twelve years old when I first started to develop breasts. How old are you Rin-chan?"

Rin looked absolutely miserable as she responded.

"Eleven. Is that too early or too late?"

"No, it's about the average age that girls start to develop physically. Why?"

Kagome responded gently, noticing the immediate discomfort of the younger girl. She wondered why a female servant of Sesshoumaru's hadn't bothered to explain the life cycle to her yet, she had been around 7 years old when she had asked her mother why some girls were only a few years older than she was and had things she didn't yet.

'_Maybe it's because Rin-chan is embarrassed?'_

Rin responded squirming a little in her spot, still not looking at Kagome.

"I…thought something strange was happening to me, like someone cursed me or something. Are they supposed to hurt though?"

Kagome smiled sympathetically and inwardly cringed at the memory of getting her first bra and the tenderness that had gone with developing. She could definitely remember the embarrassment and fear of looking into the mirror as her body seemed to change into someone else's.

"Yes, it's supposed to be tender for a while. You'll probably start your menstrual cycle pretty soon too."

Rin frowned, she had heard some of the women talking about some kind of cycle and yet, when she had asked Jaken, the toad youkai had only turned a rather ugly shade of dark green and had spluttered that it was none of her business nor was she to pester Sesshoumaru-sama about the subject either. Since she was here, with Kagome, and Jaken and Sesshoumaru-sama were no where in sight or hearing distance, maybe she could get some of her questions answered.

"I have heard other women during our travels talk about some kind of cycle. Can you tell me what it is exactly?"

Kagome's face was the one to turn red now. The older girl inhaled deeply and tried to remember how her mother had explained it to her. She had been horrified to discover the "joys" of womanhood and what that meant. Now, it was nothing but a genuine pain in the rear end, much like how a certain two men she knew of were.

"Well Rin-chan, your menstrual cycle happens when your ovaries begin to release eggs once a month. Your body doesn't need them as of yet and releases it in a blood flow that lasts anywhere from a week to ten days. The blood might be light or heavy during your period, it's different for everyone. If you, um, have an intimate relationship with a man then you could get pregnant."

Okay, now she could see _why_ her mother had looked a little embarrassed when she had asked her so long ago. Even if it was a part of life, it still wasn't easy to explain to a girl younger than herself, Kagome thought to herself as she watched Rin's face become thoughtful. Maybe she should ask Sesshoumaru to take Rin to a village and have her speak with one of the women. It might be easier.

Rin frowned to herself, now she kind of understood why Jaken had muttered about traveling through a village and smelling people bleeding when they didn't have any wounds on their bodies. Though, how was it that Kagome-san didn't seem to have a problem with telling her?

'_Maybe Kagome-san knows how to treat this; she talks as if she knows all about it.'_

"What did _you_ do when your body was changing Kagome-san?"

Kagome looked surprised before thinking about it. To be honest, she had accepted it before she later freaked out when she had gotten her period. Her breasts on the other hand, she had been a little excited and more than a little nervous when her mother had taken her to get her first bra. Her eyes darkened thoughtfully as she looked at Rin appraisingly, the younger girl had her kimono loose and made it hard for Kagome to judge just what kind of bra the girl might need.

'_There's a time and a place for this Kagome, and now isn't it!'_

"Well, my mother explained all the changes so that I understood them and could ask questions if I was confused. She took me to get a bra and some personal hygiene items when I began to grow."

The question Kagome knew was coming arrived almost immediately after Kagome had finished talking.

"What's a bra?"

Kagome smiled and listened to her surroundings, there was nothing but the sound of birds chirping to greet the rising dawn so, there wouldn't be too much harm in showing the girl. Besides, it was easier to show her what the bras did rather than try and explain it all. Kagome lifted up her shirt slightly as watched Rin's face become slightly confused then understanding as she noticed the odd garment covering the older girl's breasts.

"This is a bra."

Rin leaned forward slightly, tilting her head to one side, then the other as she examined it with a puzzled look on her face before she looked up at Kagome, brown eyes filled with curiosity as she finally spoke.

"None of the other village women I've seen wear anything like that. Are they all that big? And what are they for?"

Kagome's face turned red as she pulled her shirt back down. It had always been a bit of a sore spot for her, having breasts that were bigger than her friends' and the teasing she got from it. Genetics had turned against her when she had begun to develop into a young woman.

'_Remember, Rin-chan just doesn't know everything yet. God this is embarrassing.'_

"Well, the women and girls in my village wear these, most of them anyways. Everyone has a different bra size too. Bras are worn to support your breasts and keep your back from hurting or your breasts from sagging."

Rin's expression turned thoughtful again as she considered what Kagome had told her. So many things were strange about this woman's village and the people there. She kind of wished she could go and see it herself. Her eyes lifted as she gave Kagome a very shy smile.

"If it isn't too much trouble for you, would you get me one? I'm sure I can find something to repay you for it."

Kagome laughed and patted Rin's shoulder, smiling at the innocent girl. If she had been lucky enough to have a little sister, Rin would have been the one she'd have chosen.

"Don't worry about paying me Rin-chan, I'd be happy to get you one. Maybe the next time we meet I can measure you for what size you need."

"How many different sizes are there?"

Rin asked in surprise as she smiled at Kagome. The older girl turned thoughtful as they both stood up. The blue-grey eyes darkened slightly before Kagome gave a shrug as a response and gave the best answer she was able to.

'_I've never really thought about it.'_

"There are a lot of sizes. Different kinds too."

"Okay. Are any of them pretty?"

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh and responded, her eyes shining in amusement as she remembered her own surprise at some of the bras she had seen with her mother.

'_Mama was a little embarrassed when I pointed out a lacy one that one trip, I was maybe about seven years old when I told her that it would be easier to feed Souta with that one.'_

"There are some that are pretty. I'll look for you, okay Rin-chan?"

Rin returned Kagome's smile with a bright one of her own, eagerness and joy sparkling in her large deer like eyes as she clapped her hands and cheered.

"Can we show Sesshoumaru-sama when he's here?"

Before Kagome could respond, a very familiar voice suddenly disrupted her little chat with Rin. She looked up sharply and felt her expression morph from embarrassed to stunned to a bright scarlet that didn't seem to look very healthy.

"Show me what Rin."

Before Rin could reply another voice, equally familiar if not more so, broke into the conversation.

"Kagome! Are you alr-"

'_3…2…1…and…'_

"What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here you bastard!"

'_He's noticed Sesshoumaru. This cannot possibly get any worse than it is now.'_

Kagome groaned aloud, her head clunking against the wall of the pit as she restrained the urge to just say the word so that nothing would happen. Counting to forty in her head, adding thirty more to the count just to be on the safe side, Kagome let out a deep breath and spoke louder than she needed to.

"In case you haven't noticed Inuyasha, Rin-chan and I are _stuck_ down here and we'd be really grateful if you could _stop fighting_ with your brother and get us _out_ of here."

Somehow, the fact that the both of them jumped down and grabbed one of the two girls amused Kagome greatly. At least it did until Kagome realized just who had who in their grasp. Her chest and stomach rested against something almost unusually soft and fluffy as a strong arm holding her over a broad shoulder tightened slightly when she moved. She blinked and looked down, the white and crimson pattern immediately alerting her to who had her even before she noticed the wide eyed expression on Rin's face. Her face burned with embarrassment as Inuyasha seemed to suddenly notice that he and Sesshoumaru had gotten the wrong person.

'_I'm not going to say anything, I'm not going to say anything…God this is embarrassing.'_

Kagome managed to restrain the urge to yelp as she was suddenly moved from being perched on her stomach to suddenly being set on to her feet within the blink of an eye. Rin was already on her way over, her eyes wide as she gave a curious look over at Kagome before speaking to Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha-san, for getting me out of the hole."

Inuyasha shook his head and glowered at Sesshoumaru as Kagome made her way back over towards him. Something weird was definitely going on, how the hell was it that _he_ had grabbed the kid when he had been reaching for Kagome? Kikyou's words came unbidden into his mind, the gentle warning she had given him only hours before echoing in his thoughts. If there was one thing about Kikyou he kind of wished would change, it was the way she was so damn cryptic about her warnings.

"_Inuyasha, if you are so concerned for her well being then you should watch over her a little more closely than you do now. Often times people are not as they appear to be."_

'_Kikyou, what do you mean by that? Kagome is how she seems…isn't she?'_

"Will you hurry the hell up Kagome! I don't feel like standin' around all damn day waiting for you to get over here!"

Kagome gave him a dirty look as she glanced back and smiled at the concerned look on Rin's face and gently waved at the girl, as if telling her that it was alright. Her eyes flickered back to Inuyasha and flashed in irritation as she shot back a retort of her own, the weariness from the very slight training she had gone through earlier and the irritation she felt from knowing that Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyou making her temper even shorter than usual.

'_And yet we can wait for _you_ when you take off and do your own thing!'_

"I'm coming already, will you be patient for just one second? Or at least _pretend_ to be?"

"It is not in his pathetic power to know patience."

Kagome closed her eyes, fuming as she heard the blatant insult tossed lazily at Inuyasha, as if she had invited Sesshoumaru into sharing the conversation between herself and Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that Sesshoumaru!"

"I will not lower myself to repeating words just because you are a fool."

"You hella nasty…"

"_Sit_! We're not going to spend the morning fighting with your brother Inuyasha."

Kagome snapped out the subduing command and the little piece after it. While Inuyasha was busy telling the ground exactly what he thought of Kagome's word and probably of her at the moment, the girl herself was busy giving Sesshoumaru a silent reprimand with her eyes for instigating when he knew Inuyasha's temper to be so short. She was about ready to ask her mother to take her to a therapist, or try and find a way to get one over here in the Feudal Era for those two.

'_I'm going to be grey by the time I'm twenty at this rate.'_

She thought irritably as she noticed Sesshoumaru turning to vanish into the woods, Rin trotting along at his side, pausing for a moment to wave at her and shout out a goodbye before she raced to catch up with the silent white figure. Sesshoumaru needed a good dose of humility and _badly_, she thought to herself as she groaned and rubbed her eyes. Four hours of sleep was going to do nothing positive for her nerves or for her health for that matter. And with the party so tired and in need of rest, Kagome knew it was going to be hell on earth when dealing with a hanyou who had an itchy couple of hands and a giant sword and with a hell of a nasty temper as well. Relaxation would not be an option this time around, and she could more than just _forget_ about trying to return to her time for a few days to restock and to maybe catch up on some schoolwork.

"We're running low on coffee and other things too…"

"Goddammit Kagome, why the hell'd you say 'it' right then!"

'_Speaking of running low on other things, my patience isn't looking to high right now.'_

"Because I really don't feel like having to break up a fight between you and Sesshoumaru just because you two like to trade insults and blows with each other. Miroku-sama's arm still needs to be treated and Sango-chan and Kirara need their rest from the last battle."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, scowling as he wiped off the dirt smudges off his face with the sleeve of his haori and made a face as some of it got into his mouth.

"Keh! I could have _killed_ the bastard and we'd be rid of him for good."

Kagome rolled her eyes and began trekking back towards the village, the sunrise was starting to fade into early morning and she wanted to at least catch another hour of sleep before she even attempted to face the long day ahead of her.

"You keep saying that about Kouga-kun too and you still don't so anything about it."

"Because _someone_ keeps interfering and saying the damn word!"

"I wouldn't have to say _that_ word if you would just learn to pick your fights wisely!"

Kagome shot back over her shoulder as she heard the rustle of fabric that signaled that Inuyasha was now beside her. Her head was starting to pound and she really didn't feel like making it worse by buying into Inuyasha's attempts to make her fight with him.

Inuyasha scowled, his face turning into what Kagome had dubbed 'The Pout' as he folded his arms across his chest and walked in silence beside Kagome for a while. They reached the outside of Kaede's hut before he muttered sulkily to her.

"I _do_ pick my fights wisely. That bastard brother of mine, that hella nasty wolf and Naraku are the one's I'd kill if you gave me half a chance to without saying 'it' so much."

Kagome audibly groaned, one hand on the door frame as she turned her head to give Inuyasha a disbelieving stare, one eyebrow raised as her blue-grey eyes turned slightly irritated, her voice reflecting her mood as she responded to his pouting comment.

"Sesshoumaru and Kouga-kun are our _allies_ against Naraku, we need everyone we can get against him. Just in case our power isn't enough to do it."

"So you're saying that _Sesshoumaru_ and that damn wolf could kill Naraku and I can't?"

Good _Gods_ did he take everything personally? She wondered desperately to herself as she shook her head and counted to ten in her mind, trying to be understanding and really pushing herself not to just come out and bite his head off verbally.

'_He is just too touchy about that!'_

"I didn't say _that_."

"You implied it!"

"No I didn't Inuyasha, you're putting words in my mouth."

"Spit it out then dammit and maybe I wouldn't have to put words in your mouth!"

"Ooh! You are so _impossible_, you know that! All I'm trying to say is that in case _any_ one of us aren't strong enough when the final battle comes, then it would be _nice_ to have powerful allies to back us up who have a similar goal in mind."

The argument had escalated into a half-shouting match, some of the villagers had poked their heads out sleepily and had seen it was only Inuyasha and that strange Kagome girl and had gone back to their futons without a worry. Fights and shouting between those two were considered a normal and frequent occurrence in this place and it just signaled that everything was normal and as it should be.

"I can kick Naraku's ass any damn day I wanted to. I just have lazy _humans_ who like to mess around and not stay on task!"

"Yeah well, the _rest_ of us happen to _need_ at least eight hours of sleep and some resting time to regain our energy! Not everyone can be as enduring as you are, no matter how often we'd _like_ to be!"

"Quit sitting around so much and maybe you'd build up some stamina wench!"

"Ooh, you know what! I'm _not_ speaking to you anymore. I'm going to sleep now and you'd better leave me _alone_ or so help me I'll say 'it' until your back breaks!"

"Oi! You can't sleep now dammit! It's morning and you have things to do."

Within the hut, Sango lifted her head sleepily, eyes narrowing as she noticed the hand of Miroku laying a little _too_ close to her waist for comfort. She could hear the sound of Inuyasha and Kagome fighting with each other directly outside the hut.

'_Do those two have nothing better to do than to quarrel with each other this early in the morning?'_

She pulled the 'sleeping bag' up further and rested her head back down, closing her eyes to try and catch a few more hours of sleep before she would be awakened by a much too active hand being where it shouldn't. Kagome had the final word, she thought with a small smile on her face as she snuggled back down, feeling the tremor in the ground from Inuyasha's descent.

**_I apologize that this took so long to get out. I promise that the next chapter will not take two months to get out. As a fair warning to everyone who reads this, the story will start picking up speed starting from the next chapter on. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!_** -Hanyou


	6. Caught in the ActWar Zone

**_Welcome to the 6th chapter of Fallen! I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. There isn't really too much I have to say this time, except that I'll try to update a little more than one chapter every two or three months. Well, let's get on with the story!_**

**_Tracklist: C6: To Hell We Ride- Lost Prophets/ Faint- Linkin Park_**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here._**

It was almost impossible to believe that it had been four months since she had struck that deal with Sesshoumaru. Even more unbelievable was the fact that Inuyasha hadn't found out about or even asked her about how it was possible to improve so much in so short a time. The guilt that had been gnawing at her continuously for weeks on end kept growing in intensity as the days passed her by. He had slipped off to go see Kikyou more than seven times in the past two weeks, she hadn't even needed to look or ask him either, she had felt the wandering miko's melancholy presence in the air around the forest and village. Despite the irritation and hurt that she felt each time she heard him leave, a small part of her kept telling her that it was only fair that he not tell her his secrets when she wasn't being straight forward herself.

'_That has to be the _most_ screwed up logic I have heard yet.'_

She thought to herself in frustration as she tossed and turned on the futon. They were three days into the five she had forced Inuyasha to give them to recover from their latest encounter with their nemesis. Unconsciously her body stiffened up, heart rate picking up speed as a cold finger of fear ran down her spine. Sango and Miroku didn't blame her for being nearly paralyzed with fear when they had run into the dastardly foe; after all, in the previous battle he had shown her just how easily he could have killed her. The scars on her left thigh proved it too, serving as an eternal reminder of how she was lucky to have escaped her end right then and there.

'_I can't just stop my journey because I'm scared of him…can I? I mean, Miroku-sama and Sango-chan are probably afraid to die too and have almost been killed themselves at his hands multiple times.'_

"So why am _I_ the one thinking of running away?"

Kagome mumbled into her pillow as she tried to force away the fear that had made her tense up. Blue-grey eyes stared thoughtfully at the dark wall in front of her, as if the boards themselves held the answers to all of her questions. She hadn't seen or heard from Sesshoumaru for about twelve days now, the last time she had gone through a rather embarrassing explanation when she had tried to take Rin off to the side to explain to the girl how the personal items she had brought for her worked and had gotten caught by Sesshoumaru. He had, of course, demanded to know what she was teaching and giving Rin and what their purposes were.

'_I don't think I've ever been so humiliated in my entire life.'_

Sesshoumaru had listened to her stammer out the explanations with a rather sick curiosity barely masked in his eyes and had commented rather dryly that he would place her in charge of keeping Rin supplied with the objects to assist her and keep her comfortable. All Kagome had been grateful for was that he didn't ask for a demonstration of how any of the things worked. Because there was absolutely no way he'd get her to show him how a tampon or a bra was used on the female body. She'd rather take her death at his claws than do that. Speaking of his claws, she thought to herself scowling as she turned on to her back, listening to the deep breathing of her friends and staring straight above her, he and Inuyasha had decided to fight the last time they had encountered and had almost given away the fact that she was taking training lessons from him.

'_Both of them are such temperamental idiots.'_

Kagome shivered slightly, burrowing into her blankets more as she tried to regain a semblance of warmth. March was _not_ her favorite time of the year. Sure it was warming up and the sakura trees would be in full bloom by next month, but it _still_ felt like winter darn it and she _hated_ to be cold. Still, winter in the past was kind of fun, she admitted to herself with a grin at some of the memories.

One of the times they had been snowed in at the village, she, Sango and Shippou had planned a well deserved revenge against Inuyasha and Miroku. They had waited until the boys were back with their loads of firewood before they had begun pelting them from various places around Kaede's hut with an army's worth of snowballs. Shippou had his place on top of the roof and had been squealing with laughter even as Sango had thrown one after another in rapid succession, going straight for Miroku most of the time as Kagome fired off one after another at Inuyasha. It had taken the boys quite some time to figure out that they weren't really "under attack" or in trouble before they joined up together and began retaliating with snowballs themselves.

Inuyasha cheated the whole time, using his extra strength and speed to his advantage to completely out-snowball Kagome until she was breathless with laughter and begging for him to stop. Of course, that had been right after Inuyasha had pitched a single snowball to knock Shippou flying off the roof and into a snow drift as tall as Kagome's hip. Even some of the villagers had put aside their wary nature of the strange activity to join in; the children especially enjoyed the game, laughing as they tried to "save" Kagome by attacking Inuyasha with not quite round snowballs.

'_We certainly had fun while all that snow lasted. The war between Sango-chan and Miroku-sama kept everyone entertained because the two of them wouldn't quit.'_

She sighed again and shifted and rolled on to her side, facing the door of the hut as her frown deepened. Why was she feeling so restless tonight? And, what was this feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach? Naraku wasn't anywhere _near_ here, she'd have sensed him if he was.

'_It just feels like something _bad_ is going to happen. And I can't explain why or what it is either.'_

As if on cue, the mark on her neck suddenly pulsed with energy, sending a shiver down her spine as a brief surge of youki entered her body and dispersed soon after. Again she was unaware of the golden flash her eyes had taken on when the mark gave its call through her body. Kagome swallowed hard and gently threw back her covers; her feet were covered in three layers of thick socks as she struggled to push her feet into the bulky black snow boots and double tied her laces tightly. It was a good thing she had left on her layered clothing, three short sleeved shirts, four sweatshirts and a thick white sweater went under her thick jacket as she pulled on her gloves and quietly left the hut and trudged out into the frozen mud and in the direction of Sesshoumaru's call.

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly as he listened to the girl's footsteps fade away and leaned up, Tetsusaiga sheathed and ready as he slipped out the door to follow her. Kagome had been acting too strangely as of late, and people were starting to say that he had _done_ something to her to make her act this way. Now he intended to find out just what the hell was making her run out in the middle of the damn night when it was freezing and wet outside.

'_What the hell has you doing this Kagome?'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Okay, he calls me out here and yet he's not even _here_. This had better not be his idea of a joke or so help me I'll kill him and let Inuyasha take the scraps!'_

Kagome fumed after about an hour of fruitless wandering around in Inuyasha's forest. She was near the Goshinboku, could feel the gentle and soothing aura of the ancient tree easing her stress and frustration little by little as she looked around again. The practice blade she had been using had been propped up against one of the trees for her, as if saying that he _had_ been there and had departed for reasons known only to himself. There was something weird in the air, like she was being watched or something like that, she thought to herself frowning as she spun around and looked behind her, adjusting her stance into a defensive one as she stared into the darkness in front of her in confused irritation.

'_I could have sworn something was _there_.'_

Somewhere deep within her mind a voice shouted at her to turn around and right _now_. Kagome whirled, automatically bringing up her practice blade just in time to block one of a series of attacks aimed to knock her to the ground. The white shape that contrasted so greatly with the darkness of the dense forest could only be one person; Sesshoumaru. It was confirmed as she blocked and parried, trying to land a blow on him while making sure her defenses were as secure as she was able to make them after being caught off guard like that. No one else had _those_ particularly expressionless amber eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but yelp as a rather hard smack from the blade hit a bruised area from earlier that day. She fought back with all she had, glaring at Sesshoumaru and trying to utilize every trick he and Sango had taught her the past months to give herself more of a chance than she had at the moment. In the end though, it wasn't meant to be, due to the rather low and dirty move he pulled on her, ducking beneath her blow and sweeping her legs out from beneath her with one of his feet before immediately rising up and holding the tip of his own practice blade barely an inch from her unprotected throat.

"You have lost this round."

Kagome groaned to herself as she gave Sesshoumaru the best "you suck" look she could manage to summon as she winced before touching her bruised side with her hand. That blow had _seriously hurt_, she thought to herself cringing as she glanced back up and opened her mouth to tell Sesshoumaru that she conceded her defeat when a yell had her freezing up like she had when she had set eyes on Naraku.

"_Kagome_!"

Sesshoumaru immediately used his foot to nudge Kagome sharply away, sending her rolling to the side and against a tree as Inuyasha came charging out of nowhere with the Tetsusaiga transformed and held high above his head. She saw the fury and panic in Inuyasha's eyes as she heard him bellow out his infamous attack, blue-grey tendrils of energy whipping around the blade as the energy slowly turned to the same golden color as his aura.

"_Kaze no Kizu!_"

The claw like blades ripped across the frozen mud and damp earth, hurtling towards Sesshoumaru even as the older man dodged the attack, reaching for his own blade, Toukijin had been destroyed a good while ago and thus left him with only the Tenseiga to defend himself, as if he _needed_ a weapon. Electric blue energy glowed from the blade as Sesshoumaru held it up in front of him, his voice calm and cold as ever as he spoke the name of his own attack.

"Souryuuha."

The attack hit Inuyasha square on, sending him flying back into a couple of the trees before he hit the ground. Fortunately, it didn't seem to have fazed him very much as he snarled something very unfavorable under his breath and got back up. Kagome had pushed herself up, covered in mud now as she ran over and tried to block Inuyasha's path, eyes wide as she glanced over her shoulder at the awaiting Sesshoumaru before she turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

'_How come I didn't, I should have heard or sensed him!'_

"Inuyasha, wait! Don't attack Sesshoumaru and-hey!"

Inuyasha roughly shoved her; he was trying to get her behind him but had pushed too hard, sending Kagome crashing to the ground with a thud and a small outcry of surprise. He continued to walk a couple more paces before he launched himself at Sesshoumaru with a roar of anger, Tetsusaiga high in the air as he snarled at his half brother, swinging wildly left and right as he tried to kill the bastard.

Kagome winced as she landed on her bruised side and immediately pushed herself up with a worried look on her face. Sesshoumaru's usually stoic mask had turned slightly angry, not a good thing either, she thought to herself frantically as she sat there for a moment. Something hit her as she began to get up, halting her progress immediately as a small gasp escaped her.

'_He didn't even turn to see if I was okay…he just rushed out and attacked Sesshoumaru!'_

In all their battles he had done something like that, always making sure she was out of the way in whatever way was necessary before he full out attacked his half brother. Even when she interfered in the battles, he was always trying to get her to go away from the battlefield. She had thought it was because he didn't want her to get hurt or get taken as a potential hostage but now…

'_He only gets me out of the way so that he can _fight_ with Sesshoumaru, not because he doesn't want anyone else getting hurt.'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes had narrowed as Kagome had intercepted, or at least tried to, Inuyasha from reaching him. The girl was more than foolish, could she not see that the only thing in Inuyasha's mind at that moment was to kill him and then turn his attention to her? What he had _not_ liked at all was the little fact that Inuyasha had not even spoken to the girl or even acknowledged that she had spoken with him and had pushed her rather forcefully away and had sent her to the ground, whether he had meant to or not. Women, especially human women may be fickle and strange specimen but that was absolutely _no_ excuse for someone to strike or cause them any physical harm intentionally under any circumstances. Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tenseiga, his hand flicking out to the side as his claws glowed, the electric yellow energy whip dangling from his fingertips as he cracked it in the air, the sound echoing in the dead silence of the forest like a gunshot before he spoke.

"You are a _fool_ Inuyasha. The girl came to me of her own free will to request my expertise in the art of fighting. I was merely giving her a test of her own abilities."

"Inuyasha he's telling the truth!"

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru before he tore his gaze away and fixed the furious expression on to Kagome. The fact that _his_ Kagome had been sneaking out behind his back to meet with Sesshoumaru, _Sesshoumaru_ for fuck's sake, he thought angrily, and get trained by the bastard when _he_ would have trained her had she even bothered to ask him hurt more than anything. _Sesshoumaru_ wasn't the one who had gone after every little thing and cooked it up to cure her when she had gotten sick. _Sesshoumaru_ wasn't the one who swore to protect her or protected her when she damn well needed it. And Inuyasha was more than positive that it wasn't _Sesshoumaru_ who loved her. All in all, the secret keeping both hurt him and pissed him off and there would be no way Kagome'd be escaping unscathed in the scolding department when he was finished with Sesshoumaru.

'_Why didn't you _tell_ me Kagome! Did I really do something to make you not trust me with something as serious as this!'_

"Go to hell Sesshoumaru, and as for you Kagome, shut up and go home. I'll deal with you when I'm finished with this bastard."

Kagome pushed herself to her feet and stormed over to Inuyasha, placing herself between the brothers and glaring full out into Inuyasha's face. Though she looked about as pissed off as Inuyasha did, her voice didn't reflect it at all, only pleading with him as she spoke.

"Inuyasha please, calm down and let's talk this out."

"No. Go home _now_."

"Inuyasha-"

"_No._ I'm telling you to _get_ going."

"Inuyasha please-"

"_Hell_ no. I said go _home_."

"Inuyasha will you just-"

"_Fuck_ no, I told you to go home dammit so go _home_!"

Kagome opened her mouth to argue with him, grabbing the sleeve of his haori as he began to walk past her.

'_How dare he just tell me to go home like that!'_

"Inuyasha, I want you to just stop and listen to me for a sec-"

Inuyasha's voice suddenly cut her off, sounding almost absurdly loud in the forest. He didn't look at her and there was a menacing note in his voice that had Kagome breaking out into chills. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to have to resort to this because he knew it'd probably be the _one_ thing he could do to make her hate him or at the very least never want to see him again.

'_I'm trying to do what's best for you Kagome, no one who gets mixed up with Sesshoumaru ends up coming out of it alive. I want you to stay alive and by my side, that's why I have to…'_

"Kagome, I want you to let go of me right now and go home. You haven't been there in almost a month and a half and can't possibly know if your family is safe and well. After all, who knows what could have gone on while you were sneaking off?"

The air left Kagome's body all at once, as if Inuyasha had turned around and both slapped her and sucker punched her in the stomach. Her eyes widened at the blatant threat he had used her family in and even the implications that it served when he said it. Who was this! Her mind screamed out in complete disbelief and denial. It _couldn't_ be Inuyasha, not _her_ Inuyasha, the one who loved and cared for her family as if it were his own. He'd _never_ say anything like that about her family to her…right? Kagome tried to say something and heard something that sounded like a small whimper of protest and disbelief escape her.

'_Please tell me you didn't mean or say that to me Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha only moved his arm, jerking her hand off of his sleeve as he began to walk again towards Sesshoumaru, the Tetsusaiga held at his side as he advanced purposefully towards his brother. His voice came back to her, still in that low and deadly serious tone.

"Do I need to tell you again Kagome? Or is it that you really don't _care_ if they're alive or not?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kagome felt her eyes fill up with angry tears that burned her eyes as her hands clenched into fists. Inuyasha had crossed a line that everyone knew not to cross, out of common sense rather than being told her weaknesses about her family. For that, there could be no forgiveness. She had had to put up with a lot of Inuyasha's talk and whatnot but _this_, _this_ was beyond her ability to forgive people for almost anything. He had broken a level of trust that they had shared and it wasn't going to be able to be repaired, not with this kind of damage.

'_How could you Inuyasha!'_

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou's ears flicked back to catch her words as he turned slightly, unreadable amber eyes looking over a crimson clad shoulder as he waited for her to say what she needed to. Shock filtered across his features as he noticed her face and her expression. Her cheeks were bright red spots of fury on her face while the rest of her was pale, her eyes blazed at him with one emotion he had never seen directed at him; hate. Her mouth opened and a screech of pure power formed one word.

"_Sit!_"

The rosary flared up, brighter than he had ever seen it flash before. The force with which he was thrown face first into the ground hurt like nothing he had ever gone through before. Hell, getting stabbed in the chest didn't even hurt this bad. Judging by how cold and suddenly dry the dirt was that he was laying face down in, Kagome had said the word and had backed it up with a decent amount of her power, he thought wincing as the spell began to lift enough for him to push himself to his knees and look behind him.

'_Can't say I didn't deserve that.'_

Kagome stared at him, still with that terrible rage in her eyes, Inuyasha noticed with a sinking heart. He swallowed hard and hefted himself effortlessly out of the hole he stood in up to his hips before glancing briefly at Sesshoumaru and returning his attention to Kagome. He took a step towards her and was stopped due to the fact that he had to dodge a wooden practice blade thrown at his head by the enraged girl.

'_What the!'_

Kagome's eyes were over bright with unshed tears as she glared at him. When he tried again to step towards her, she retreated, fists clenched and shaking tightly at her sides as she shook her head once and stepped back. Her footsteps were loud in the forest as twigs and the rotted remains of leaves crunched under her weight. A cold wind blasted around them all, sending silver and ebony hair into the air as time seemed to slow down to a stand still around the three people gathered there. Kagome's voice was quiet but filled with pain as she spoke three words she had never spoken to _anyone_ in her life.

"I hate you."

Even Sesshoumaru was surprised with the amount of conviction and emotion behind the young woman's words. With each word, he noticed that the half breed seemed to wilt and even become more pathetic than before. When the final word had been said, it seemed like the girl had shattered the hanyou's will altogether. The shock and utter devastation on his face should have given him satisfaction and yet, it did nothing but have him narrowing his eyes as Inuyasha looked down at the ground and said nothing.

'_Even a half breed such as Inuyasha should be able to shrug such a comment off.'_

Inuyasha had visibly flinched, thinking that Kagome was going to let him have an earful and probably two life times worth of sits like that last one. The three words she had said to him cut into him even more than Kikyou's words had when he had spoken to her before she had died.

_Inuyasha…you did all this, for such a thing…_

_Why did you betray me Inuyasha!_

_I hate you._

Kikyou had accused him of betraying her, for trying to kill her for the jewel when he had had his final moments alive before his soul was pinned to the tree for fifty years. Their last words to each other had been filled with anger, hurt and betrayal but not hate. Inuyasha had always dealt with the "I hate you" from the others he had run into since he was younger but had _never_ heard those words from someone who cared about his well being like Kagome had.

_I hate you._

She had said those simple three words with more feeling behind it than he had ever heard before in his life. He couldn't even remember her saying that to Naraku and yet to have those words used on him…what had he _done_! Inuyasha looked back up, stepping forward even as he reached out with one hand towards her, trying to tell her with his eyes and his face that he hadn't meant it in the way it had sounded, that he was just jealous, that all he wanted was for her not to be threatened or taken from him in any form.

"Kagome, I-"

"Don't ever come near me or my family again Inuyasha! _I hate you!_"

Kagome yelled at him as she whirled around and shot off into the forest, making a bee line straight for the well even as she past by the village on her way there. Sango was up early, warming up for the day with Miroku while Shippou and Kirara watched on. When the blurred form of the human girl shot past them, covered in mud and running as if the demons from Hell themselves were after her, Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and raced after her, lengthening her stride so that she was running beside the girl at a flat out sprint.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong? Where's Inuyasha-"

"He's not my friend anymore and I never want to see him again!"

Sango stopped after those words, watching in a stunned silence as the younger girl reached the well and vaulted over the side, vanishing in a burst of blue-white light that seemed to symbolize the very beginning of all their troubles to come. Miroku came racing up from behind her, Shippou and Kirara not far behind as the human man stopped beside her, trying to catch his breath even as he looked up to talk to the woman he was fond of and felt his nerves suddenly bunch up, a sick feeling in his stomach as he finally asked the question he knew would probably change their lives as they knew it.

"Sango, what happened?"

Maroon eyes turned to meet the dark cobalt blue ones even as tears filled her eyes. Her voice shook as she responded and looked back at the well.

"Kagome-chan said…she said that Inuyasha is no longer her friend and she…never wants to see him again."

Shippou understood the severity of the words even before he noticed the expression on Miroku's face. Forest green eyes filled with tears as his voice quavered in fear and in a quiet kind of confirmation when he asked the rather rhetorical question.

"She's not coming back this time?"

Miroku let out a long sigh, looking forlornly over at the well even as his hand fell heavily on to Sango's shoulder and the other on Shippou's head. His eyes darkened as he spoke quietly.

'_This isn't like their normal fights either.'_

"It doesn't look good Shippou. It doesn't look good."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome pulled herself out of the well in tears, fighting back the sobs that threatened to overtake her. With a small yelp of surprise followed by a cry of pain, Kagome felt herself flip head over heels over the side of the well to land hard on her stomach and face. Almost exactly like she usually 'sat' Inuyasha, she thought with an almost hysterical laugh that turned into sobs after a moment. She lay there for a good amount of time, her fingers furrowing into the rich time filled soil that lined the floor of the well house as she felt her body curl up on itself as she sobbed her heart out.

She could never go back to Sengoku Jidai ever again, not with what had happened back there between herself, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

'_What has that idiot done now! Both of them, so stupid and stubborn and proud, I can't take it!'_

Her eyes closed as sobs wracked her body, her arms wrapping around her chest as she hugged herself, letting the tears fall down her face and turn the dry soil into damp earth,

'_I just can't take it…'_

It was a long time before her tears dried up and replaced her with two things; exhaustion and fury. She pushed her mud encrusted form up, kneeling on one knee before shoving her hands against the firm ground to get herself up and back on to her feet. She pulled the well house entrance open, watching the rain falling and pattering on the rooftops and the white washed stones of the shrine itself. Perfect, she thought to herself irritably, even the weather matched her mood. Kagome stumbled out into the rain, turning around and slamming the door shut before wedging one of the thick handled brooms against the door's handle, keeping it closed for the moment. She was immediately getting drenched in the downpour as she set her sights on the warmly lit house in front of her.

She wanted a long hot bath, a hot meal, some music and a good long rest before she could even think of doing anything else. Her mother would have to be told, she thought sadly to herself, eyes filling up with tears as she tried to find a way in advance to tell her mother that the man she trusted her daughter's safety with was no longer to be trusted or allowed near any of them.

'_This is going to break Mama's heart…Souta's too, he really trusted Inuyasha.'_

Kagome was not, and she would repeat it as many times as it took, she would _not_ let her personal hurt, feelings and judgment get involved when she told her mother. She didn't want her family getting any more involved than they had been already. _This_ was between Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and herself; there was no need to drag innocent people into it. Her eyes flashed the color of the storm clouds above as she walked to the door and felt her knees wobble before they gave out beneath her. Kagome's cry of surprise was lost in the crack of thunder that bellowed over head, her fists hit the door and shook the wood from the impact. Her hair fell into her eyes even as she heard the door open and Souta's voice yelling for their mother to get over there and _now_.

"Sis! Mom, get over here and fast! Something's wrong with Kagome!"

'_Something's…wrong with me?'_

"Kagome-chan! What happened, why are you soaked and dirty? Kagome-chan?"

"Sis? Hey, c'mon sis, say something."

Kagome shook her head as she looked up and met her family's anxious eyes before she managed to say _his_ name.

"Inuyasha…"

'…_he's a traitor.'_

She tried to finish what she had begun to tell them but felt her vision suddenly spin and her world go black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was only able to stand there for a moment, his eyes stunned and his expression wounded and guilty before he shook his head and began to go after the young woman, determination flanked by desperation in his heart as he took the first few steps before he was blocked off by the sudden form of Sesshoumaru in front of him. His damn half brother had recently acquired a new blade. Though it was not a youkai forged blade, it still was able to blast Sesshoumaru's youki as it channeled through the metal.

'_Dammit, what the hell _else_ does this bastard want with me?'_

"Get the hell outta my way Sesshoumaru, didn't you already have you kicks for the day by messing up my life?"

All Sesshoumaru would ever need in a blade now was the ability for the sword to send out a burst of youki if need be. Inuyasha had long since sullied the Tetsusaiga, the pride and joy of their proud Father's fang, with needless attachments such as the Ryuurin. The cold amber eyes narrowed at the attempt at the guilt trip Inuyasha threw in his face. He raised his head a little and looked down at Inuyasha, as he always had done for the past fifty and beyond years before responding.

"Do not blame your foolishness on to me, Inuyasha. You were not forced to speak your words nor were you forced into attacking myself for no eligible reason save for your jealousy."

Inuyasha lunged at him, Tetsusaiga drawn and held high above his head as he swung the mighty fang. Too many times he had been subjected to his half brother's superior-than-thou attitude and he was _sick_ of it. He would not deal with this bullshit anymore. Swirls of grey-blue energy began to swirl around the blade again as he fired off another of his favorite and infamous attack at Sesshoumaru.

"_Kaze no Kizu!"_

Sesshoumaru repeated the same gesture, not even bothering to state the name of his attack as he fired off the electric blue attack, the energy leaping forth eagerly as spikes of power reached for Inuyasha's attack, ready to dispel and pierce through it to get to him.

"_Fool!_"

Inuyasha immediately countered when he noticed the attack Sesshoumaru sent at him, confidence mixed in with his fury as he raised the Tetsusaiga again and aimed for the place the two pools merged together.

"_Bakuryuuha!"_

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust even as he stepped forwards, a white blur as he swung the blade again, his energy clashing with that of the stronger attack before the two fought briefly for control, Sesshoumaru's youki overtaking Inuyasha's attempt at a backlash of their energy and striking the whelp himself. Trees fell in and around the area of the battlefield, kicking up great sprays of dirt, mud and wood into the air as debris flew every which way. He found Inuyasha on his back, the Tetsusaiga still gripped tightly in his fist even as the awkward and most likely uncomfortable position the hanyou was in had him upside down and his feet propped high into the air by a tree trunk. The hatred in the dirt streaked face did nothing to stir any kind of helpful emotion, save for exasperation and utter annoyance at the idiot who had his father's blood in his veins. Voice cold and impersonal, Sesshoumaru stared for a moment at the glaring form of Inuyasha before he sheathed the unnamed weapon into his obi, turning away with a scornful look on his face as he began to walk away.

"You will never defeat this Sesshoumaru with such pathetic excuses for attacks Inuyasha."

Okay, being hit by a backlash of his energy, Sesshoumaru's, his again, and Sesshoumaru's again _hurt_.

Actually, scratch that. Being hit by his energy and Sesshoumaru's twice hurt like hell.

Inuyasha groaned as he found himself wondering for an instant _why_ Sesshoumaru was walking upside down before he figured out that he had landed on his upper back/head and was hanging, or rather, sitting upside down with his feet in the air and his head on the ground. All in all, it just fucking _hurt_. Sesshoumaru always walked away from him, turning his back, making _him_ the loser and the idiot of every encounter. He had done the same thing when his mother had died that cold snowy night, telling Inuyasha that he was to survive if he had the brains to.

'_Bastard…I'm not some pup you can just ignore until I go away!'_

He pushed himself to his feet and glared, breathing hard even as he felt the sudden loss of Kagome's aura in the area. She had gone back and no one had stopped her. Not that they could once she was in a mood, he thought bitterly to himself as he glared at Sesshoumaru's retreating back. Smug bastard, he didn't care about anyone but his own damn self and the fucking Tetsusaiga.

'_I won't let him _near_ Kagome again.'_

"Get back here you bastard! I'm not finished with you yet."

Sesshoumaru continued to ignore him, which only pissed Inuyasha off even further as he snapped something that he probably shouldn't have said.

"That's right, just fucking walk the hell off! That's what you always do when you don't want to face the truth! You did it when our old man came to save Mother and I because you couldn't admit that he loved the both of us!"

He should have stopped right there, this was heading into dangerous territory and fast. But his temper was already too heated and his tongue far too loose in his mouth for his own good as he dropped the last bomb on to Sesshoumaru.

"You let the old man down and you let him die!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flared immediately even as his footsteps halted. His hands clenched into fists as he narrowed his eyes and felt the surge of rage course through his blood. It would be simple and justified to destroy the disgrace right then and there, release the girl from her emotions as well once the complication was eliminated. His father did not want Inuyasha to be destroyed by _his_ hand, Sesshoumaru used that to his advantage by informing Inuyasha and who ever the fool managed to irritate that Inuyasha's life was his to take when he felt it was time.

But damn if it wasn't hard to remember that their honorable father did not want them killing each other, especially at times like this.

"You speak of things you have no knowledge of Inuyasha. Hold your tongue or I will remove it from your mouth."

So Sesshoumaru _was_ able to be pissed off, apparently his little stab about their father had been particularly effective. And so it should, Inuyasha thought to himself smugly as he rose off his knees and stood, Tetsusaiga's blade resting against the ground and ready to be swung when Sesshoumaru grew too close. His eyes met Sesshoumaru's as a small portion of Inuyasha's fang poked out of the side of his mouth in a bitter and angry looking smile.

"You let the old man down and you let him _die_."

Before Inuyasha realized it, Sesshoumaru had crossed the distance between the two of them. His eyes widened slightly before he began to open his mouth to let Sesshoumaru have it again when the feeling of a fist connecting sharply against his cheek sent him flying into the debris of broken trees and upturned earth.

That blow had not been enough to satisfy the utter fury that was currently raging through his veins. Sesshoumaru's inner mind wanted blood to be spilled as a price for the hanyou's smart mouth and yet, a new, more damaging and cruel idea struck him.

All this had been started because of that girl, Kagome.

His eyes narrowed slightly as a smirk came over his face while he watched Inuyasha swear at him and pick himself out of the pile of rubbish he had landed in. He had known for quite sometime that the human girl had not only been the hanyou's strength but his weakness as well. Kagome had even assisted in his just created plans by leaving the hanyou, starting to break him by telling him her feelings for him at that moment, now, _he_ would be the one to send the hanyou completely over the edge and break his spirit down. It would be too much to think of, should Inuyasha finally learn to respect his superiors after this.

"You should have stilled that tongue of yours, my dear Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve, glaring at Sesshoumaru as he rose back up, Tetsusaiga in hand as he began to walk towards Sesshoumaru, each footstep picking up a little more speed until he and his half brother were racing towards each other, blades drawn and ready to tear into each other.

'_Fuck that, to get you all riled up was worth that cheap shot!'_

"And you should have never fucking _touched_ Kagome you bastard!"

Their blades connected, sending sparks and swirls of youki into the air as the two fought with more than their brute strength. Growls and grunts filled the air as the brothers attacked, retreated to regain their bearings before repeating the process over and over again. Blood welled up from where one brother would sneak an attack with their claws and rake over the other's flesh in whatever open spot they could reach before returning the hand to the hilt of their sword. Sesshoumaru bided his time, waiting until the moment where he had Inuyasha to the point of needing to merely shove the pest down with his blade and a hand if needed before speaking to him, a cruel half smile crossing his lips as he coolly informed Inuyasha of his mistake in treating that girl.

"You have lost the right to watch over and protect that human girl Inuyasha. That duty now belongs to someone else, someone who will do the task properly."

Those words combined with the sudden surge of force shoving down on to his body sent Inuyasha crashing on to his back and skidding back a little ways. He glared at Sesshoumaru even as his head throbbed from the force of hitting a tree, fangs bared as he blinked away the watery tears of pain from blurring his vision.

"You _bastard_, Kagome's _mine_ to protect dammit! _I'm_ the one who promised to protect her and _I'm_ the one who'll stay protecting her from assholes like you!"

A hand gripped his throat, choking the air from his lungs as he started thrashing around, clawing in vain at Sesshoumaru's hand. His head was forced hard against the cold damp earth as Sesshoumaru straddled him. Sesshoumaru had him by the throat against the ground even as he leaned closer, a strange and victorious gleam in his eyes as he spoke to the half breed, loosening the hold enough so that Inuyasha wouldn't pass out or choke to death.

"She has spoken freely and openly to me Inuyasha. About her dreams, _fears_ and wishes for the future, has she spoken to you about such things?"

Inuyasha made a garbled attempt at speaking that sounded rather suspiciously like "fuck you" before Sesshoumaru ground his head a little further into the dirt, the dark earth clumping into the silver hair of the hanyou even as Sesshoumaru continued to taunt the trapped hanyou.

"I have seen her in all aspects Inuyasha. When she laughs and cries, when she's delighted by some insignificant matter and she's utterly furious. I have seen her relieved and worried."

He chuckled to himself as Inuyasha's eyes blazed loathing and rage towards him. His head bent down until it positioned itself right next to one of the triangular appendages before he spoke.

"Have you seen her when she is afraid Inuyasha? When your life is threatened by anyone, even by myself, she becomes so _defensive_ and worried for you."

Inuyasha tried to throw him off, body bucking wildly even as he tried to get his shoulders unpinned from Sesshoumaru's knees.

'_K-Kagome, I'll make sure this bastard doesn't make you worry like that again!'_

"D-Dammit Sesshoumaru!"

The older man stared at him; all traces of sadistic pleasure from seeing his reaction to his words suddenly vanished, as if they had not been there in the first place. Amber eyes suddenly turned angry as he released Inuyasha's throat, his hand pushing against Inuyasha's face, covering his eyes as cold, raw anger made its way into his usually emotionless voice.

"And yet her complete _despair_ about your life being taken by that dead woman keeps her straddling the line between freedom and captivity. If you wish to be with the dead, release the one living so that she may move on."

Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru's body move off of him, his head still held tightly against the ground as he spat out his response.

"You think you fucking know me so well, don't you Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha's hands grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist, claws digging into the flesh and drawing blood even as he began trying to pry his hand off of his face.

"You possessed her to turn her against me, didn't you! Kagome never would have left like that unless she was possessed by some bastard like you!"

Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha's face from his grip, eyes filled with disgust as he rose up and turned to walk away. _He_, stoop to having to possess a woman to turn her against the half breed? Ridiculous. All he would have had to do was show that girl what Inuyasha had gone to do with that dead priestess and she would have left him of her own will.

"You remain the fool Inuyasha, had I wished to have her turn against you, I would have done so ages ago. _You_ are the one who is possessed. By a shadow of your past no less."

Sesshoumaru's form began to glow, signaling that he was shifting into the pure energy state that he used to get to another pace quickly. He left another parting comment to his furious half brother before he vanished.

"The one who failed to protect her was _you_ Inuyasha, you have only yourself to blame. She is lost to you because of your actions forever."

Inuyasha glared at where Sesshoumaru had stood, temper rising even as he felt the familiar and much hated chill of fear stabbing into his heart. Sesshoumaru had said something very similar to him when Naraku had tried to kill Kikyou and had nearly succeeded. Tetsusaiga was placed back into its sheathe, his amber eyes looking around to judge the amount of damage caused to his forest before he caught the scents of Sango, Miroku and Shippou by the well.

'_Kagome, I'll get the answers from you dammit. I don't believe that bastard, he _must_ have done _something _to make you do that!'_

A dirty crimson and silver blur shot towards the well, fear gripping him with icy fingers even as the feeling of something _big_ loomed ominously over his soul. He would not let this go until he knew exactly what the hell was going on and heard it from Kagome's mouth. The image he had seen of Kagome as she looked at him back there haunted him, as did the words she had said to him.

…_her eyes bright with unshed tears as she shook her head and stepped away from him. Fists clenched at her sides as she back away a few more paces and yelled at him, voice filled with so much hurt and anger before she raced away from him._

"_Don't ever come near me or my family again Inuyasha! I hate you!"_

_I hate you!_

'_Kagome, you don't really _hate_ me, do you?'_

_Kaze no Kizu: Wound of the Wind/Wind Scar_

_Souryuuha: Dragon Twister (3rd Movie attack)_

_**Well, there's the 6th chapter everyone. I'll begin working on the 7th here very soon. Please continue to review and give me some constructive criticism. Your input gives me more room to improve and succeed. Thank you to all who did review!**_


	7. Confrontaion

**_Welcome to the 7th chapter of Fallen/Strange Duet. I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far and continue to enjoy it even when it finally finishes in the future. All your reviews are loved, cuddled and appreciated to no end. There a couple lines from the lyrics from this chapter's song that I've placed in the chapter because it fits the mood of the characters so well._**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here._**

**_Tracklist C7: Tobiru no Mukou E- Yellow Generation_**

Something cool and moist swept over her forehead, pausing briefly before it gently dabbed at her eyes and continued to move over her face. Everything seemed out of place, the soft mattress beneath her body, the heavy comforter and the familiar sound of her mother's low humming filling her suddenly tense body with relief. A blurry ceiling slowly formed in front of her and was blocked by the concerned and anxiety filled faces of her family looking at her. Kagome blinked as she cleared the blurriness from her vision and held one hand up to her head, fingertips gently resting against her temples as she tried to figure out how and why she was in her bed in her era. Blue-grey eyes darkened as she frowned and suddenly gasped, face paling as the flashback struck her like a slap in the face.

… "_Inuyasha, I want you to just stop and listen to me for a sec-"_

_Inuyasha's voice suddenly cut her off, sounding almost absurdly loud in the forest. He didn't look at her and there was a menacing note in his voice that had Kagome breaking out into chills. _

"_Kagome, I want you to let go of me right now and go home. You haven't been there in almost a month and a half and can't possibly know if your family is safe and well. After all, who knows what could have gone on while you were sneaking off?"_

Souta's face paled as his hands gripped the pink bedspread tightly, clenching fistfuls of the soft fabric as he watched his older sister's face turn from confused and disoriented to puzzled to anxious and finally, to fright all in the span of about five minutes. His eyes turned to his mother and grandfather for help, receiving only an encouraging and understanding squeeze of his shoulder before they were forced to watch Kagome's skin match the color of a blank sheet of computer paper.

'_Sis…what's going on?'_

Her eyes were blank, as if she didn't see any of them or that she wasn't even in her own room but in another place at another time altogether.

… _Inuyasha only moved his arm, jerking her hand off of his sleeve as he began to walk again towards Sesshoumaru, the Tetsusaiga held at his side as he advanced purposefully towards his brother. His voice came back to her, still in that low and deadly serious tone._

"_Do I need to tell you again Kagome? Or is it that you really don't care if they're alive or not?"_

It was all coming back to her. The argument, the words said between them, the fight between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and her interference. And…the most important part of the whole memory itself; what _she_ had said to him after he had gotten through threatening her family.

…_he had pulled himself out of the crater and was walking towards her with one hand extended, as if he wanted her to take it so that he could take her somewhere. An unfathomable expression in his eyes as he glimpsed back at Sesshoumaru and back to her, eyes that called out to her and wanted her to stay where she was or obey him completely. She had disregarded all the physical and emotional signs she had seen in his eyes in that very moment, fists clenched at her sides as the betrayal overtook her. Her eyes filled up with stinging tears of anger as she shook her head as she opened her mouth and yelled at him._

"_Don't ever come near me or my family again Inuyasha! I hate you!"_

_She had turned to run away from him, to go home and prepare to somehow seal the well so that he couldn't get through to get at her family if he decided to ever make good on his threat. Unfortunately, she had not turned quickly enough to avoid seeing the impact that her last three words had had on him…_

Hot tears slipped from her eyes and landed against her pillow, spotting the pale pink fabric as her hand covered her mouth and her mind recognized the extent to which she had probably hurt Inuyasha.

'_What…what have I done?'_

_Do I need to tell you again Kagome? Or is it that you really don't care if they're alive or not?_

'_He threatened my family…'_

That nasty little voice inside her head reared its own ugly voice and snapped at her.

'_You swore you'd never say those words to anyone except if they deserved it.'_

'_But he threatened-'_

'_You _never_ used the words "I hate you" in all this time you've been with him. Not even to Naraku. And yet you used it on _him_.'_

"Kagome?"

Her mother's voice broke through her lost thoughts and mind, snapping her back into reality as she felt her mother's hand on her cheek. Kagome shuddered and wiped at her tears, looking at her mother, grandfather and little brother with tears streaming down her face as she shook her head and choked on a sob. Her hands came up and covered her face as she hunched over and wept as if her heart had been broken.

"_What_ have I _done_!"

It was nearly two hours before Kagome's family could calm her down enough to get the entire story out of the girl before she broke down into hysterical sobs again.

Kagome's eyes opened as she stared at the ceiling above her, hands limp against the soft bedspread she had adored since she was a little girl as her thoughts stilled themselves. Her head turned slightly and found the time.

'_Eleven thirty nine in the morning. If I hurry up, I might be able to catch a few of my classes before the day ends.'_

She dressed herself slowly, pulling on the navy blue sailor collared uniform of her school's winter attire. The long, nearly ankle length matching skirt was next and followed by white ankle socks as she walked over to her vanity and sat down. Her eyes were a little swollen from her tears, not to mention her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot as well. Her brush went surprisingly easily through her hair, her mother must have taken care of that, she thought to herself distantly as she stood up and walked down stairs to get to the door. Jii-chan was probably in the main house taking care of something or other; Mama would be at the store and Souta at school.

"I'm not very hungry anyways and I don't think I'll be needing lunch either."

Kagome said softly as she slipped on her shoes and headed out into the elements, her thick brown coat over her long sleeved uniform as she tucked her chin into the high collar of the coat and quickened her steps down the staircase that lead to the streets below. She'd have to catch a bus to get to the high school if she wanted to get there and learn a little of _something_.

Somehow the knowledge that her grandfather, mother and little brother understood what she had asked of them didn't ease her troubled thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dammit.

He had _just_ missed her by maybe twenty or so minutes, Inuyasha swore angrily to himself as he kicked down the door to the well and looked around with his eyes and searched the air with his nose for traces of the girl's scent.

'_Where the hell is she!'_

Inuyasha slipped out of the busted down well house and took off down towards the street at the end of the stairs in front of the shrine. Her scent was still strong and he'd be damned if Kagome got away from him without his approval. His eyes narrowed as he flattened his ears against the noise of the city, both hiding them and quelling some of the volume in this giant city. Silvery hair whipped behind him as he began following the trail Kagome's scent left behind, nose sifting through other heavier scents to find her delicate one.

He had lost her trail four times.

Inuyasha's temper was fast approaching the breaking point as he landed in front of a white washed building with a large clock high up on the building. Here Kagome's scent blended in with over a hundred other scents from other people, animals and even a few hidden youkai. He looked around the clean looking environment, this must be her new school, he thought to himself frowning at the scents drifting into the air. Sure as hell looked like a boring place to waste time learning stupid things instead of doing something important, his thoughts commented as he stalked around the building and looked around for Kagome. No sign of her as of yet.

Waiting for her to come out didn't help matters either. Especially when those fucking bells rang about three different times while he waited for her to emerge from the doors.

Finally, he had had enough of waiting and decided that if she wasn't going to come out on her own free will, he'd make sure she heard him from inside that damn building until she did come out and talk to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome's unfocused attention suddenly snapped back at the sound of her name being said. Blue-grey eyes cleared and turned nervous as she saw the head of the school looking rather uncertain and nervous beyond her.

'_Did I do something wrong?'_

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi looked at her questioningly; heads tilted to the side as if asking her what was going on and received a confused shake of her head as an answer. Kagome swallowed hard and stood up a little from her seat.

"Y-yes?"

"May I speak to you….privately?"

Kagome nodded, her heart sinking in her chest as she swallowed hard again and collected her things silently. Her face burned as several people looked at her and started whispering amongst each other about the possible reasons she was being called out of class. Her head was high and her chin rose stubbornly as she felt her eyes prickle with tears of humiliation. She hadn't been absent all that much already, had she?

'_Why am I getting pulled out of class?'_

Kagome followed the older woman with a nervous and sick feeling in her stomach, her eyes following the pattern on the floor as she tried to think of something, _anything_ to say that would somehow clear the air between herself and her principal. Ebony hair fell into her eyes as she prepared to speak and was surprised to find the older woman stopping to stare out the window. Her principal's voice was concerned and even a little frightened as she turned her dark brown eyes to Kagome's nervous and pale form.

'_The poor girl, I wonder how she ever became mixed up with that ruffian.'_

"Ms. Higurashi, there is a…_visitor_ on the school grounds who is asking for you in a rather inappropriate manner."

Kagome's face paled further than the principal could have imagined as the blue-grey eyes snapped out to the window overlooking the entrance to the school. The way the girl's face fell and her eyes seemed to glow with a mixture of anger and regret sent a pang of sympathy through the woman's heart as she touched Kagome's shoulder gently, her own dark hair twisted high up into a bun as she regarded Kagome kindly through her cat's eye shaped glasses.

"Ms. Higurashi, I can call the proper authorities to remove him from the grounds if he frightens you so."

Kagome's body suddenly stiffened as she quickly shoved her instructor away from her and darted to the windows in front of her. Inuyasha had unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and was aiming directly at her principal. Just when he had raised the gigantic fang shaped blade over his head, Kagome managed to get the window open and screamed the subduing word, her hands gripping the edge of the windowsill tightly.

'_He's going to use the Kaze no Kizu!'_

"Inuyasha, _osuwari!_"

The unmistakable yells and curses floated up to her as she whirled around and raced for the stairs, taking them two at a time in her haste to get down to the first level and out the doors before Inuyasha was able to move from his subjugation. Her eyes flashed as she called back an apology to her poor instructor and swung herself around a corner, past a group of startled freshman and shoving the doors open with a force that even surprised her as she stormed over to where Inuyasha was just pulling himself out of a nice Inuyasha shaped crater in the stone and cement ground.

_The two of us are screaming, even now_

_Just continuing to believe isn't the answer_

_Expose your weaknesses and your wounds_

_If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin_

"_What_ are you doing _here_! I told you never to come back here!"

Inuyasha growled at her, baring his fangs as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga and glared down at the furious human girl in front of him.

"I came back because a certain _bitch_ didn't give me any fucking answers!"

"So that means you had a right to try and fire off a Kaze no Kizu at my _teacher_!"

"The bitch is a _youkai_ Kagome!"

"Yeah! So what? Youkai can live in _peace_ too Inuyasha!"

"She'd come and suck your blood dammit!"

"You're so paranoid about other youkai that you can't even see the _real_ problems in life!"

"You mean like _you_ fucking _lying_ to me about training with Sango when you were really sneaking off to see that bastard brother of mine!"

"Excuse me, Higurashi? Do…you need the police to get rid of this guy?"

Kagome and Inuyasha whirled around and noticed the growing crowd of students and staff looking anxiously between the two of them. During the argument, Kagome had shoved Inuyasha and had gotten shoved in return. The two of them had been pushing each other with more and more force before the timid looking secretary had interrupted the two of them. He had grabbed her by the front of her school blouse during the argument and had his fistful of fabric to hold her in front of his face during the screaming match.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a scathing look even as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment and she turned her attention to her fellow schoolmates and the staff before she grabbed one of the long locks of hair hanging over Inuyasha's shoulder and started to pull him towards the gate that lead out of the school grounds.

'_I can't believe this!'_

"No, no! I've got it under control, I'm sorry. My…personal trainer gets like this sometimes when I miss too many of his scheduled meetings. It's a form of, uh, training! He's checking if I can keep my balance."

She glared at him even as she waved at her school and started down the street at a rather quick pace that had Inuyasha jogging to keep up with her.

"Oi bitch, you can let up on my hair!"

Kagome released him as if coming into contact with him burned her skin and continued to storm down the street.

"You are the _worst_ you know that? It'll take me _months_ to try and smooth things over after that stupid stunt you pulled back there!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed as he matched her stride and glared back at her.

"If you wouldn't have fucking _lied _to me we wouldn't _be_ in this situation!"

"Oh and _I'm_ the only one who's _lied_ to anyone here!"

They were climbing up the stairs to the Higurashi Shrine and yelling at each other the entire time. People passing by looked concerned and hurried away from the two quarreling as fast as they could. No one wanted to be involved in this kind of a quarrel, especially not between a livid high school girl and a strangely dressed man with a sword at his hip. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped in the middle of the grounds, the house in behind Kagome and the well house behind Inuyasha. Furious supernova gold eyes glared into the equally furious storm colored gaze as their hands clenched into fists.

'_I told him to leave me alone!'_

'_She's going to give me answers if I have to "train" them out of her!'_

"What the _hell_ were you thinking anyways! Sesshoumaru could have killed us all in our sleep because of you!"

"And _you_ would know about him coming to visit me in the night? _I_ wasn't the only one going off by myself without telling anyone!"

"What the _hell_ does _that_ mean!"

"It _means_ that I _knew_ you were sneaking off to go and be with _Kikyou_ when you though everyone was sleeping!"

Kagome's voice cracked when she said Kikyou's name. Her face was flushed and her throat started to hurt from all the screaming. Her voice dropped in pitch and in volume as she looked away from him, her eyes looking at something else as an angry expression remained on her face.

"I knew the _whole_ time where you went off to and I never said or did _anything_ about it."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as a rush of guilt started to stab through him. He shook it off and continued to shoot foul looks at her as he snapped back a response, voice mocking and sharp as he spoke.

'_Shit, I swore that I checked everyone to make sure they were actually asleep!'_

"So you decided to go to _Sesshoumaru_ since I went off to see Kikyou! What the hell kind of traitor are you Kagome?"

Traitor.

Immediately Inuyasha wished he could take the words back as his mouth shut with a nearly audible snap. His eyes watched as Kagome walked towards him, her fists clenched and rose as he prepared to brace himself for a hard, and not undeserved, blow to the face. Imagine his surprise when he felt the rosary around his neck suddenly glow and pass through the skin of his throat before solidifying in Kagome's hands.

She had removed the beads from around his neck. The damnable necklace that Miroku had jokingly referred to as his "collar" was off his neck and back in Kagome's hands, worthless and powerless against him.

So, why did the feeling of not having those heavy beads on his shoulders not feel as great as he had always imagined it would be?

Kagome turned around, silent and began to head towards the house, long legs taking even longer strides as she nearly broke into a run trying to get into the house. The black-violet beads with the fang shaped bone adornments clacked against each other in a strange rhythm with the girl's violent movements.

'_What the hell, Kagome?'_

Inuyasha shot forwards, not noticing the approaching forms of Kagome's mother and Souta with Jii-chan as he reached out and caught Kagome's shoulder from behind.

"Kagome, wait, I di-"

The sound of her hand striking his face seemed to be amplified by the sudden silence in the Shrine's grounds. Inuyasha's head turned to the side, eyes wide in shock and disbelief as the stinging of his cheek made it known to him that Kagome had actually _hit_ him. He turned his head back to look at her, one hand going up on its own accord and actually touching the bright red mark from where her hand had connected with his cheek.

'_Sh-she actually _hit_ me…'_

Tears once again fell down Kagome's cheeks as she stared at him, her eyes staring at the mark she had given him on his cheek before they returned to his surprised and hurt eyes. She shook her head and looked down at the rosary in her hands.

'_We were _screaming_ at each other, like those people in TV shows…Have we truly come to this?'_

"Just…go home to _your_ time Inuyasha. This day was coming; you and I both knew it too. _I_ don't belong there and you…"

"Kagome…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Souta's face paled as he shook his head. Brown eyes wide and silently pleading with Kagome not to say what he _knew_ she was going to say to Inuyasha.

In the nearly four years he had known Inuyasha, there had _never _been a fight this intense and this bad. Never.

'_Come on sis, don't say it. There's gotta be a way for you two to work things out!'_

"Gramps, can't we do something?"

"Shouldn't we intervene? I mean, _no_ little spat should become a life changing event like this…"

Jii-chan asked his daughter in law softly, noticing the way the argument was going to end and not liking it one little bit. Though he did not have the kind of powers his beloved granddaughter had been gifted by the Gods with, he still knew the hanyou and the girl too well to ignore what was going on between them at this moment.

Kagome's mother watched the man her daughter's heart loved so much and yet could not and would not ever have and her daughter as they fought. For a moment, she had been concerned that she would have had to go in there herself and prevent the two from physically attacking each other. Her fears had vanished when they had just taken to screaming at each other, though words were more painful than any physical blow the two may have given each other.

'_I knew this day was coming, I just wish it didn't have to hurt Kagome so…'_

"There isn't anything we can do Dad. Kagome's life and destiny have been entwined with Inuyasha's for so long, the only people who know what to do is those two."

Souta's eyes pleaded with his mother to say something different. Her arms encircling him into a tight embrace brought tears to his eyes. He let them fall, even though he thought only wimps cried. Even if no one else knew or cared, his sister, mother, grandfather and the man he had come to love and embrace as an older brother's lives were to be forever changed by this day. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Mom, what can we _do_? I hate this, feeling so trapped and useless sucks!"

Kagome's mother gently held her rapidly growing son and rubbed his back softly as her own dark brown eyes watched the fight suddenly quiet down as someone said the one would that would mean the start of the unknown road that was to come after the dust had theoretically settled.

"Souta, there is only one thing we can do…"

"What?"

"Be there for Kagome when she will need us the most. Inuyasha too, if he decides to come to us. That is all we can really do for either of them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome moved away from the hand that was reaching for her, still looking at the rosary in her hands as she finished what she was saying.

"…you don't belong _here_."

She turned away and began to open the door to let herself into the house before Inuyasha's hand grabbing her shoulder had her pausing halfway through the door way. His hand was firm, holding her in place in an almost panicked grip as his voice reached her from over her shoulder.

"Kagome, wait. It can't…this can't be how it ends. There's too much left for it to be all over."

He was pleading with her now, the panic from earlier and the fear from the battle with Sesshoumaru settling in as he continued to try and convince her not to do this, not to end everything and change the way things had been going.

'_There's no way that everything just _ends_ like this!'_

"What about the promises _we_ made Kagome? To Sango and Shippou and Miroku? And what about the promises to Kaede we made?"

She was shaking her head at his words. He grabbed the other shoulder and spun her around to face him, amber eyes bright and his voice starting to shake as it dropped to such a volume and tone that he had never known he could use before.

"What about the promises we made to _each other_ Kagome?"

Kagome looked up from the beads in her hands and faced Inuyasha, tears still making a trail down her face as she shook her head and looked into his eyes.

'_How could it have gone so _wrong_ in so short a time?'_

"It's _over_ Inuyasha…can't you see that yet? What just happened between us, starting from hours ago, it…it all ended."

Her voice was broken by a sob as she moved his hands off of her shoulders. Blue-grey eyes, now a pale grey thanks to the tears that had fallen and still shone, were filled with sorrow and a pain so deep that it hurt just to look at her.

"We destroyed _all_ our promises Inuyasha, there's…no hope for _us_."

Kagome removed his hand from holding hers, having to pry his fingers from around hers as silent sobs shook her body and a shudder passed through Inuyasha's. She took his hand and pressed the rosary into it, folding his fingers over the semi-precious stones and fang shaped beads before she looked at his face one last time. Kagome noted the over brightness of those golden eyes she had at one time loved to stare into, the clenching of his jaw and the hard lump that seemed to prevent him from swallowing properly. That coupled with the painfully desperate and broken expression on his face made it so that she would never forget this day, or him actually. She tried to force a sad smile on to her face and felt her lip tremble as her eyes filled up with tears of her own and spilled over. Two drops hit his hands and slid between his fingers to land and slide down the glistening beads of the rosary.

'_I can see us, what we had, what made _us_ work so well together dying.'_

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

Kagome turned around and fled into the house, the door slamming shut behind her even as Kagome's mother rushed into the house after her, hesitating a moment to give Inuyasha a tearful kiss on the forehead and a sad smile before she continued after her daughter, calling the young woman's name with tears in her voice. There was the sound of a door slamming and the sound of several latches being turned and fastened above him.

'_Goodbye Inuyasha and I'm sorry.'_

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome frantically trying to pull her pink curtains closed. She was visibly and openly crying now, she never had cried openly with him as she was now. He watched her mother come into the room and say something to her before Kagome rushed into her mother's arms and sobbed. The two women held each other and became faint shadows in the unlit bedroom as they went and sat on the bed.

'_Kagome…'_

The old man had passed by him with a small pat on the shoulder and back before he went into the house, to comfort Kagome as well as he could no doubt. Souta was the last one to go into the house. His eyes were still wet and his nose a little runny as he looked at his childhood hero and his greatest friend, not to mention the brother he had never had before and bit his lip before he gave Inuyasha a salute and ran into the house as well.

Inuyasha watched the bedroom become filled with people that tried to comfort the girl he had loved and had only pushed away from him so many times.

He had pushed her away one time too many and this time, he would never get her back.

The window into the bedroom became blurry until it looked like he was trying to look through a clouded glass. It was only when Inuyasha found himself drifting through the time stream to return to the past that he realized that he was crying.

It was the third time in his life that he had ever cried and the second that he had for and because of Kagome.

He looked at the beads in his hand and felt his face pale as he saw and felt the unmistakable sharp points and edges of the shards of the Shikon no Tama that Kagome usually carried with her. They were resting on top of the little red tie that had come with Kagome's uniform blouse. The rosary completed the three items that were to forever remind him of who he had lost and how important she _was_ to him.

'_I must have ripped the tie loose and not even realized it. When did she put the shards into my hands?'_

Sango, Miroku and Shippou were waiting anxiously by the well, waiting for the double flash of light that signaled that Kagome and Inuyasha were back and everything was to go back to normal. When only a single flash appeared, the sudden feeling of dread froze everyone in their places.

Another visitor hung close by the clearing, his eyes narrowing as he saw the flash of light and the form of his half brother suddenly jumping up from the bottom of a well. The scent of that girl was on him, her tears, her skin and something that belonged to her. Something seemed off about the younger pest as well and he couldn't figure it out until the woman slayer said something, her voice tight with tears and something else he couldn't place.

"Why do you have the shards of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome-chan's uniform tie and the rosary with you Inuyasha? Where is Kagome-chan?"

Inuyasha looked up at his friends, the small family that Kagome had brought together and held so dear. She had even taught _him_ to accept and care for them as if they were his family. In time, they _had_ become the family that he had not grown up with. He didn't realize he was still crying or if he did, he didn't care at all anymore, not when he was so numb from the events that had just happened. His eyes remained on the items belonging to Kagome that had come with him through the well.

"Kagome…will _never_ be coming back to this era again. It's….it's all over, we're on our own now."

_Kaze no Kizu: Wound of the Wind, Wind Scar_

**_Well, this chapter, amazingly enough, was done all in one night. I apologize if I make anyone depressed or cry with this chapter. If it makes you feel better, I was crying when I wrote this chapter. Hopefully I didn't make anyone OOC or at least too OOC in this chapter. I will be writing the next chapter sometime very soon, please continue to be patient and thank you all for reading and reviewing if you choose to do both. Any fan art inspired by this story would be appreciated if it isn't too much trouble for some of you if you feel like it. _**

_**If you have any questions, comments or you would just like to talk, my email address is in my profile. I hope to hear from some of you.**_

_**Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. As always, I am ready to hear any critzism from my readers. Hearing it helps me improve on my story and my writing.**_


	8. Realization

**_Welcome back to Fallen or Strange Duet, depending on the site you are on. We're on the 8th chapter. It's going by so fast and I'm completely amazed with the amount of enthusiasm for this story I'm getting. I guess this means I'm doing pretty well. Well, thank you to all who reviewed for the last chapter and the ones before this one as well._**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here._**

**_Tracklist C8: Sway- Lost Prophets_**

Three weeks had passed by since that awkward encounter in the school courtyard between that two-timer and Kagome.

Said girl had not shown up to school since then and was driving nearly everyone who had known or encountered the girl more than once absolutely insane with worry and curiosity as to what happened.

Three girls were the ones who were concerned the most, considering that they had known Kagome for over four and a half years and had yet to see anything like that happen. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stared out the window in the last period of the day, waiting to see the form of Kagome with her mother or grandfather and brother coming up to collect her missing work.

Souta and the grandfather or Kagome's mother were the only ones who ever showed up. There was no sign of the young woman that had fast become their best friend.

Eri sighed and pushed a short lock of hair out of her face, dark brown eyes narrowing slightly as she noticed Kagome's mother walking up the pathway to the school's entrance. She looked over at the anxiously waiting girls and shook her head. They had come up with a system; someone would sit in the closest seat to the window each day at this period and wait for someone from Kagome's family to show up. If Kagome wasn't with them, there would be a shake of the head before the girl would return to her work. If Kagome _was_ with someone from her family, the girl would "accidently" drop her pencil on the ground to alert the others.

'_Kagome-chan…why haven't you come back yet?'_

She turned to go back to her work when something caught the corner of her eye. Interested, Eri looked back towards the window and felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop. Immediately dropping her pencil on to the desk and pretty much breaking it as she slammed her hand down on top of it, Eri stood up and fled from the room. The sounds of two other girls running behind her let her know that Yuka and Ayumi had figured it out as well and were right behind her.

"Eri-chan! Are you positive it's her!"

Eri didn't look back as she replied, her eyes intent on the stairway in front of her.

"No mistaking it, Kagome-chan's coming into the school!"

Three sets of feet thundered down the stairs as they whipped around the corner, all skidding to a halt as they saw Mrs. Higurashi look up and give them a tired smile before she continued to talk with the principal and secretary. Sitting down and leaning heavily against the wall was none other than Kagome herself.

"_Kagome-chan!"_

The girls cried out as they raced over to where their friend was sitting. Yuka's eyes widened as she noticed Kagome's appearance.

Pale skin coupled with the dark circles underneath a pair of exhausted looking dark grey eyes and still slightly bed ruffled hair signaled where Kagome had been the past few weeks. In bed from either an illness or something much worse.

'_Oh no, they didn't break up did they!'_

Kagome looked up, her eyes focusing in on the trio of faces the looked from each other to her and back again before she managed to force herself to give them a smile of greeting. She pushed her hair back behind her ear and gave a small smile to her friends.

'_They've been worried about me. I noticed Eri looking like she was about to have a heart attack when she was looking out the window.'_

"Hey guys."

Immediately the three swarmed around her, Eri and Yuka on either side of her on the bench and Ayumi kneeling in front of her. Three sets of concerned brown eyes stared at Kagome even as three different questions hit her at the same time.

"Are you alright!"

"What's going on!"

"Where have you been!"

A small, fragile laugh escaped from Kagome as she shook her head and looked at her friends' faces. She shouldn't have been so selfish, she thought to herself as she watched Eri and Yuka wipe at their eyes with their hands. People were worried about her and all she had done was try and drown out the world in her bed, multiple bathes and even quite a few sessions of one against a straw dummy practice. Seven times in the past three weeks she had pushed herself so hard that she had collapsed where she had stood and slept for a long time.

'_I should have called or something.'_

"I'm feeling a little better"

'_Liar…'_

"It's not that big of a deal really"

'_How can you say that? You just changed your life and everyone you know here and in the past!'_

"And I've been exhausted and not feeling very well so, Mama kept me in bed until I regained a little of my strength."

'_They deserve to know the truth about you!'_

"Kagome? Are you coming home with me or are you going to walk home with Eri-chan, Yuka-chan and Ayumi-chan?"

The four girls looked over at Kagome's mother. Kagome smiled softly at her mother and responded, feeling her friends' hands tighten slightly over hers and on her shoulder.

"I'll come home soon. We have a lot to talk about."

She smiled at her daughter in understanding before she bowed quickly and left the building, her daughter's assignments in hand and a prayer sent to the heavens to guide her daughter's broken spirit back together.

'_Kagome, you are the bravest young woman I have ever known. No matter how you feel, all you want to do is make sure everyone else is alright.'_

Eri frowned at the looks that had passed between Kagome and her mother. What on earth had _that_ been about? She wondered to herself as Kagome listened to Yuka and Ayumi chatter on about inane things that had happened after she had left. Her fingers tapped against her leg before she sighed irritably, something was going on that Kagome wasn't talking about and she wanted to know what it was.

"Come on you guys, Kagome looks like she needs something to eat or she'll fade away right in front of us!"

Eri grabbed Kagome's hand and held it tightly so that the girl couldn't pull away and began to lead the others towards their favorite burger joint; WacDonald's.

"Don't worry about paying for the food Kagome-chan; it's on us this time."

Once they had gotten their food, everyone ordering double so that they could cram it down Kagome's throat and make her look a little healthier than the pale girl looked at the moment, the three girls watched Kagome stare out the window until Eri couldn't take it anymore.

"Kagome-chan, what _happened_ after you left with that Inuyasha guy?"

Yuka and Ayumi gave Eri a dirty look before they looked anxiously over to Kagome to catch her reaction. The young woman only seemed to stare at something that they didn't see before she sighed and shook her head before she spoke to them. Her hands played with the corner of one of the bright yellow burger wrappers as she kept her eyes focused on the wrapper and not on her friends' faces.

'_Leave it to Eri-chan to want the truth. That girl is smarter than she knows.'_

"It's a long story. I don't know if you guys will believe me if I tell it to you."

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi exchanged puzzled looks before the looked over at Kagome and frowned at her. What was she talking about? She had never lied to them before and she was definitely worthy of their trust. So, why was what she was going to tell them so unbelievable that she'd say that to them?

"Kagome-chan, you've never lied to us before, why would you now?"

Tears sprung into Kagome's eyes as she wiped them away with the back of one hand. Her friends really had no idea what they had just said to her and how much it meant, and hurt her at the same time.

…_you've never lied to us before, why would you now?_

'_Because you'll never believe this.'_

"Well, it all started when I turned fifteen almost four years ago…"

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were drawn in, hooked by the tale that their friend was weaving about why she had been "sick" and absent all the time for the past three years. Even more unbelievable was the fact that Kagome had just finished explaining that the scars on her thigh were not from any kind of accident or stigmata but were the results of the battle between Kagome and some really creepy guy named Naraku. Silence filled the table as the three took in the story.

'_So Kagome-chan was…'_

'_Fighting the entire time…_

'_Running into youkai like in the legends…'_

Kagome was picking at the fourth burger that they had ordered for her, nibbling on the pieces she tore off as she waited to hear them say something. Before anyone could, Kagome stood up and pulled her blouse up to her lower ribs, showing the white star shaped scar surrounded by four puncture marks on the left and right of the scar. Her eyes were dark and her voice quiet as she spoke to her friends.

'_It may not help for them to see it but, I might as well show it to them.'_

"This is the scar from where the Shikon no Tama was removed from my body. Those circular marks are from the fangs that dug into my skin to get the Shikon out."

A crowd of people swarmed in, people who had just gotten out of archery practice and kendo as well chattered and laughed carelessly as they set down practice swords and blunt tipped arrows beside their tables and ordered.

Kagome watched them thoughtfully and sighed. She looked at the disbelief on her friends' faces and gave them a half smile before she shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys have been with me for a long time, I thought if anyone besides my family deserved to know the truth, you three should."

A sudden shiver ran down Kagome's spine as the edge of her senses caught the sensation of bloodlust; a feeling that usually accompanied the feeling of a youkai on the hunt for human prey. Her eyes narrowed as she stiffened, her hands clenching into fists as she began to try and drown out the noise, like Kaede and Miroku had taught her, so that she could find the source of the energy.

"Kagome-chan, are you alrigh-"

"Shh!"

Kagome hissed at Yuka, who had hesitantly reached out to Kagome and tried to shake her out of whatever space case or day dream she was having. Blue-grey eyes darkened as she looked out the window and frowned to herself.

"There's two of them but one feels different…"

Something shook the building as a child's terrified scream filled the air. People jumped and looked around nervously, somehow finding their gaze drawn to the young woman in the navy blue sailor uniform who was staring at something out the window. Kagome moved out of her seat and stood in the middle of the aisle, blocking a few people who were trying to look out the window as she searched the streets from the window for the source of the scream.

'_Cold, earthy and poisonous…it has to be a snake youkai.'_

Kagome thought to herself as the child's scream rose into a wail of terror and pain, sounding much closer than it had been before. She shook herself out of the trance and started running towards the door, scooping up a quiver from one person and a long bow from another despite the cries of outrage and protest.

"I need to borrow these for a minute, I'll be right back!"

Her voice rang out into the suddenly silent building as she shoved open the door to the restaurant and raced outside. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi's faces turned red as they apologized for their friend and raced outside after her, calling out her name in an attempt to slow the girl down.

Kagome stood there in the middle of the street, the roads eerily empty as she removed one of the arrows and notched it in the bowstring and lifted the bow, drawing back the string as she aimed at where she thought the youkai was going to emerge from.

'_Come on…where are you?'_

A pale white and blue blur suddenly jumped into the air from the end of the street and raced towards the young woman holding a bow. It was a small child about seven or eight years old with her long black hair pulled and braided into pigtails. Kagome could see the girl's frightened blue-grey eyes find her and light up as she ran faster than should be possible for a child her size.

'_Hanyou, or youkai…no human child can run that fast.'_

She thought to herself as the little girl shot past her and nearly bowled over the girls behind Kagome. Eri caught the heavily breathing girl and looked surprised at the blood seeping out of the child's torn sleeve.

"What happened?"

The little girl looked up at her, trembling as she looked at Kagome before looking back at Eri.

"She's a miko, right?"

Eri frowned and opened her mouth to protest when something that very vaguely resembled a human slammed into a parked car. Bright yellow eyes with a reptilian pupil glowed in the sunset as it found the form of the young woman aiming directly at him and the child clutching at the three girls behind her. Nothing was out of the ordinary as it hissed a laugh and moved towards the humans.

"Give me the girl and I will ssssspare your livessssss."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she focused, there was no shard of the Shikon no Tama so, it would be a little more difficult without something to guide her eyes.

'_I'm not as good an archer as Kikyou but, I can at least hit my target eight out of ten times now!'_

"I don't think so."

She called out to the youkai, drawing the bowstring further back as she matched her arrow to the thing's throat. After a while, Kagome had learned to aim higher than she wanted the arrow to fly, usually that strategy worked like a charm and she was hoping that it would work once more for her now.

"Go away and I won't fire this arrow."

The snake just laughed again and started to come towards her.

"Ssssstupid girl. I will eat the child firsssssst and then perhapssssss I will make you watch your little friendssssss be dessstroyed."

A forked tongue tasted the air as it slunk towards her, bulbous yellow eyes staring directly at her as it crawled swiftly towards her.

"You asked for it, hit the mark!"

Kagome's voice rang out sharply into the air, the faces of the people inside the restaurant following her every movement as she let the arrow fly from her hand. Blue-grey eyes narrowed as she lowered the bow, notching another arrow just in case she needed to make another shot.

'_Please hit…'_

The arrow suddenly seemed to explode with blue-white light, an aura resembling a mighty comet with a trailing tail covering the arrow and embedded itself into the youkai's stomach, blasting the snake youkai into half as she readied the second arrow and carefully walked over to where the head had fallen in front of the second half of the body. Her eyes hardened and narrowed as the snake's head tried to snap out and dig its fangs into her legs. The arrow was held just above the head as she released it, the blue-white light appearing again and dissolving the youkai's head in a burst of purifying light.

"Got it. You won't be trying to eat anyone else now."

Eri watched the little girl break from Yuka and Ayumi's grip and run over to Kagome, one little hand tugging on her friend's skirt to grab her attention.

'_Kagome-chan…you weren't lying…'_

Kagome sighed and looked at the bow in her hands, examining it for wear or any weakness in the wood after her little adventure with it. So far it seemed sound and unharmed. She sighed as she shouldered the bow and turned around to head back to return the borrowed equipment and was stopped by the feeling of something tugging on her skirt.

'_Huh? Oh, the little girl…'_

"Are you alright?"

Kagome asked as she knelt next to the little girl, tearing off a long piece of her skirt and wrapping it around the sluggish wound on the child's arm. She watched it slowly begin to close as she wrapped it and looked up. A slit for a pupil expanded slightly as the blue-grey eyes stared into hers. The black hair changed to silver and her ears vanished, reappearing as mini triangles atop her head. Red markings were on her eyelids as a familiar symbol was covered slightly by her thick hair. Kagome swallowed hard and found herself speaking aloud.

"You're a hanyou aren't you?"

The little girl nodded and looked behind her, ears perking forward as she seemed to hear something. She swallowed hard and looked at Kagome.

"What's your name?"

"Are you alrigh-"

"_Please_! Tell me your name."

Kagome looked surprised by the desperation in the little girl's voice before she smiled softly at the anxious child.

'_She's so cute. I wonder if she's worried about getting me in trouble?'_

"Higurashi Kagome, but what's your nam-"

The little girl nodded and raced off before Kagome finished her question, quickly disappearing down the road as sirens began to sound. She frowned as she stood up, the wind blowing her hair into her eyes as she absently pushed it behind her ears and shook her head before looking down at the remains of the snake youkai.

'_I might not have a chance to live a normal life if people are being attacked like this…'_

"Who was she?"

Kagome asked to no one in particular as she turned to meet the awed looks on her friends' faces and those of the people pouring out of the restaurant to come and crowd around her. She looked confused as people began talking excitedly amongst each other, saying that she was a famous actress filming a scene with an impromptu cast of extras and other things to explain her strange performance. Kagome handed the bow to the girl she had borrowed it from and the quiver to the guy she had snatched it from and thanked them for letting her borrow it before turning to walk home.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry I broke two of your arrows."

People were still chattering when Eri, Yuka and Ayumi caught up to the rapidly retreating Kagome. They were still stunned by what they had seen.

"So that little girl called you a miko, does that actually mean that the light we saw was purifying magic!"

"Kagome-chan, that was the single most _awesome_ thing I've ever seen in my life!"

"You're like a super-hero now Kagome-chan!"

'_I'm a super-hero?'_

Kagome stopped as she realized what she had just done. Her friends stopped chatting excitedly and looked at Kagome as they saw her fists clench and her shoulders start to shake. Eri reached out and touched her shoulder softly, her voice concerned as she noticed the tear that fell down Kagome's face, illuminated by the rapidly sinking sun.

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?"

Kagome jerked away from her friend's hand and took off running towards the entrance to the shrine on the corner ahead of them. Small damp spots on the pavement were examined by the three girls as they looked at each other.

"Why was she crying? She just did something totally awesome and helped someone?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome avoided her brother and grandfather, huddling behind the Goshinboku as she buried her head in her hands and wept. In saving that little hanyou girl's life she had just forfeited any chance she had had of living a normal life.

'_No matter where I go, I always end up needing to use these stupid powers of mine to help someone! Why can't I just be selfish for once and be normal!'_

Thunder boomed in the distance, rain starting to patter softly on to the pavement and rooftops as a downpour began in the city of Tokyo. She huddled still beneath the great tree that had lived over five hundred years from the past until now. Soaked to the skin and not really caring about anything except trying to find a way to get rid of her powers and become normal.

'_I know how Kikyou feels now, how she must have hated being a miko and a protector of the Shikon no Tama.'_

Kagome turned her face to the sky, the cold rain almost like a physical slap to her burning face as tears blended and merged with the rain that slid down her cheeks. Her hair was plastered to her face, neck and back as she watched the lightning fork across the city in bright flashes of light and power.

"I'll never be _normal_…I'll always have these powers and I'll always have to use them when something happens."

She said quietly to the tree. Of course it still hurt that she would never be like one of her friends, just saying it aloud made her feel a little less heavy and burdened. As if saying it aloud was just confirming what she had known and tried to ignore for a long time.

"I have nowhere to belong. I'm too weak to live in the past and too strong to live here in the present. Where do I belong and who am I?"

Something warm and dry suddenly covered her head and shoulders, startling her as she looked up, hands gripping the blanket as she looked up to see her mother holding an absolutely _gigantic_ umbrella over the two of them as she knelt beside her.

'_What?'_

"Mama?"

Her mother smiled at her softly as she transferred the umbrella to her other hand and hugged her daughter's shivering form tightly. She spoke softly to the frightened and desperate girl looking up at her.

"You are Kagome, not just a miko and a warrior with incredible power and strength and definitely not someone who is useless. If you _need_ to be anyone Kagome, you are my precious daughter and you are _loved_ by your friends and family."

Mrs. Higurashi told her firmly though not unkindly as she hugged her daughter tightly. Kagome broke into a fit of sobs as she hugged her mother tightly and cried into her chest. Great wracking sobs that carried out the pain she had been hiding from not being able to be a "normal" girl and replaced the pain with a brief sense of peace and well being as she fell asleep, still crying, in her mother's arms.

'_Oh Kagome…you have so much on your shoulders and you try to carry the burden alone. Let us help you, my daughter.'_

"You'll be alright Kagome…Everyone has faith in you and we love you very much."

She said softly to her sleeping daughter and leaned against the tree, her head leaning against her daughter's as she wrapped the blanket around the both of them and fixed the umbrella in a suspiciously handy hole in the Goshinboku to keep the rain off of them.

"Thank you Goshinboku, for watching over and protecting my family for so many generations."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru frowned to himself as he examined the tree's trunk once again. Somehow he had heard voices coming out of the strange tree and they had been that of an older woman and Kagome. The woman had been her mother, as he had found out from the conversation between the two.

Where was that girl and why could he hear her and whatever was spoken through that tree?

He vanished in a sphere of white light to go and find Chimokoumaru and his family. Perhaps they would have some idea of the every growing mystery around this girl and what some of the things meant.

'_Where has the woman gone? She no longer responds to the call and it no longer is effective some how.'_

**_Two chapters in as many days, I'm quite impressed and surprised with myself for being able to update so quickly. Please continue to tell me if there are things I need to fix or that need improvement. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I greatly appreciate it! I will begin working on the 9th chapter here shortly, please be patient for me!_**


	9. Reflection

**_Welcome back everyone! We've reached the 9th chapter of Fallen (Strange Duet on other sites) already! All of your reviews are always so wonderful when I open them up and read them each day. Thank you all so very much for your support and energy for this story! Some of the songs in the Tracklist will be repeated for other chapters. It isn't because I can't think of any others, it's because I truly feel that it fits the chapter. Also, some chapters will have excerpts from the lyrics and more than one song that suits the mood._**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here._**

_**Tracklist C9: Too Much Love Will Kill You- Queen/ Listen to the Rain- Evanescence**_

Nineteen days had passed since her breakdown at the Goshinboku in the rain. And the rainy season had come and seemed to linger longer than usual. One of the Saturdays she had off from school were spent cleaning out her room from all the junk that had accumulated over the past years. Sorting through old photographs, papers and various other odds and ends had brought back more and more memories of things that had happened. Kagome was currently taking down the fourth industrial sized garbage bag downstairs to be set out for the next pick up day.

Who would have known that so much crap was in one girl's room?

She sighed as she heaved the heavy plastic over her shoulders and into the container. The clouds overhead were heavy and nearly black with rain as the temperature continued to drop. Distant sounds of thunder and forks of lightning reached her from the distance as she looked out from the shrine over the city.

'_Another storm, there's no youki this time, so that means it's another normal storm.'_

Four more youkai related problems had been solved since the time she destroyed the snake youkai and saved the little girl. There was still no word on who the child was or even where she had come from. One of the violent storms had been caused by a pair of feuding youkai with some marital problems that had been solved by Kagome's quick thinking and advice.

To make things extremely interesting, she was now getting a reputation in the youkai circles as both someone to be feared and someone to be revered.

In the past, she would have been loathed and multiple assassins would have been sent out to dispatch her before she became a true threat. It was not so now. Not because human laws had become so complicated and difficult to risk getting away with murder but because some of the rather high up youkai and human leaders felt that there needed to be a sort of middle person that each side could relate to.

No one could be more surprised to have received such an unusual and honored position than Kagome.

Of course, it made perfect sense to her in some twisted and strange way. She was the only one who could harm both human and youkai at the same time and could also convince either side to step down and think about their actions.

The fact that she was one of the protectors of the Shikon no Tama was probably another of the reasons she had not seen more attempts on her life. The youkai probably thought that _her_ "protectors" were lying in wait and just itching to dig a blade into their flesh.

Not that she had done anything to discourage these rumors. Peace was nice, even if it was a little lonesome at times.

More and more Kagome found herself pausing in her everyday tasks and duties to remember some of the moments in her life that had shaped her into the person she was today. Some of the memories she'd rather leave behind her and others she wished she could relive again and again.

The rain began to fall and drum against the plastic top of the garbage container as Kagome shook herself out of her daze and closed the lid tightly. As she did every time she was outside, Kagome stretched her senses out to enshroud the shrine grounds, checking to make sure no malicious aura was nearby and threatening the peace that came over the shrine on days like these.

'_Nothing except a squabble between two siblings of about six years old or so. Probably about a toy or a piece of candy.'_

Kagome nodded as if satisfied and turned to return to the house. She paused a moment before she shook her head and headed towards the Goshinboku. Everyday she made time to go and sit beneath the great tree that guarded her family's shrine and spread peace over the grounds. Someone could call it an obsessive habit but, those who knew the Higurashi family over the years knew otherwise. The family seemed to have a strange bond with the old tree that no one was able to explain. Somehow it gave comfort and peace when someone in the family needed it the most.

She smiled up at the tree as she reached out and touched the deep groves in the ash-grey bark lightly with her fingertips. As if the Goshinboku knew her feelings, a sense of peace and calm washed over her mind and spirit, lifting a burden from her shoulders if only for a little while as she rested her forehead against the rough bark and closed her eyes. This is where everything had started, and also where everything had pretty much ended as well.

_Confused, dazed and more than a little bewildered about how she had come from falling into a well inside her family's well house, 15 year old Kagome had aimlessly wandered in the gigantic forest. She couldn't find her house, her brother or even her cat. The gentle warmth of the summer breeze seemed to come alive and blew teasingly against her body, ruffling her hair and skirt as she followed a sudden tugging in her mind._

_Something was calling out to her, tugging at her soul and sending a strange pulsing through her veins._

_Kagome had been forced to follow it, the sensation pulling at her mind growing more and more insistent with every heartbeat in her body as she broke into a run. Pushing aside many branches and such that almost seemed to try and keep her from reaching where ever this strange feeling was originating from._

'_Where is it coming from?'_

_She had wondered silently as she shoved aside a particularly big clump of bushes away from her and stepped out into the clearing. Sunlight drifted through the canopy of emerald green and spring grass colored leaves to surround the field and the great tree in a halo of strangely hazy sunlight. Kagome had frozen as the sensation had pulsated through her body once more and faded to nothing as her eyes found the scarlet clad form of a young man's body pinned to the sacred tree._

'_A boy?'_

_Climbing up the vines almost as if she were hypnotized by the sleeping form of the youth held against the tree by an arrow and by several root like vines that wrapped around the tree itself, she had looked at him closely, her hand close to his mouth had proved that he wasn't breathing or sleeping but dead. Her eyes had been drawn to the ears atop his head…_

Kagome shook herself out of the memory and smiled slightly as she sat down on one of the giant roots of the tree and leaned against the strong if rough trunk as she closed her eyes.

So many memories of the people in the past were trying to break through to her, trying to call her back when she wasn't ready to go or even aware that she was wanting to go back.

'_I wonder if Souta's having any luck with his girlfriend?'_

She was getting soaked again but she didn't really care at the moment. Sometimes feeling at peace overrode common sense to get the hell out of the rain and stay dry and comfortable.

Kagome mentally tallied the number of people she had helped in the past nineteen days and was surprised to find that the number was nearly as many as the days that had gone by. It wasn't only adults and people around her age that she had helped either, small children had come up to her, even sneaking into her school to catch her attention for advice or to ask her for assistance in some kind of problem.

There wasn't a day that had gone by yet that she hadn't helped someone out in some way. Several of the people just needed to be treated for physical injuries gone bad and were afraid of being discovered for being youkai in a human dominated society.

Funny how she was able to heal almost anything for almost anybody but she couldn't find a way to heal her own wounds.

The Protector, Healer and Fighter of Present Day Japan was what she had heard several people, youkai and human alike call her. Funny thing was that had they met her in the past they would have found that _she_ was the one who needed the protection.

_She huddled against the bone and stone armor that covered the gigantic skeleton of Inuyasha's father. The chill of Death and its musty scent hung heavy in the air as she watched an explosion emerge from the skeleton's shoulder armor. A giant cloud white and grey dog with eyes the color of bloodlust with a turquoise pupil loomed imposingly over the two of them. Inuyasha was gripping the sword tightly in his fist, swearing a blue streak as he half heartedly batted at Sesshoumaru's gigantic paw. As the humongous youkai dog licked at the irritated spot on its paw, Inuyasha landed back beside her, snarling more at the blade than at her._

"_Useless piece of scrap metal! Can't even fucking cut!"_

_She had tried to give her support and cheer him on, smiling at him because she truly believed that he would be able to defeat his powerful half brother like he had every single other youkai who had challenged them._

"_You can do it Inuyasha! That one really got him that time!"_

_Inuyasha have scoffed at her and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the approaching youkai with a low growl._

"_Tch, you're dreamin' if you think _that_ did anything. I'll probably survive this encounter but you don't have a chance. You'd be squished to pulp in no time flat."_

_For some reason that had _hurt_, not just because she didn't stand a chance against the giant youkai but because he had so little faith in his own abilities. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down, shoulders slumped as her hair covered her eyes and hid the tears that fell._

"_Y-You mean that there's no hope? I-I'm going to die?"_

_He had panicked and had looked at her from a variety of angles, trying to get a good glimpse of her face as he spoke to her, voice just as panicked as his expression._

"_H-Hey, are you crying? _No_ crying!"_

_Irritated with him and feeling scared she had retaliated as she glared at him and yelled right back._

"_What am I _supposed_ to do then huh! Laugh!"_

"_No, you should just shut up and let me protect you!"_

_They had stared at each other for a moment in surprise before he had gotten flustered and turned away to go and fight his brother again. She had been left there, standing in complete and total shock as she touched her chest and felt her heart beating faster than normal. He had said that he wanted her to let him protect her…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Forty days had passed since the fight between he and Kagome had ended in the two of them somehow ending what ever they had had together.

She hadn't come back once.

Shippou had absolutely gone hysterical, bawling his eyes out and blaming Inuyasha for driving Kagome away forever as he ran back to the village to hoard whatever Kagome may have left behind for himself. Sango and Miroku had grilled him mercilessly on what had happened and the woman had been about ready to kill him for it had the monk not stopped her and insisted that _he_ was vital in Naraku's downfall.

He had surprised them all by accepting the blame and even admitting that it was "all his fault" that Kagome was never coming back to them, something that was definitely out of character for the hanyou and worried his friends.

Not once had he come back to the village, save for the one time to pick up the Tetsusaiga's sheath. He was living out in the forests like he had before he had met Kagome, destroying whatever threat came his way or tried to attack the villagers. Though he had isolated himself from the rest of his group, Inuyasha still made sure that they were well taken care of. Hunting game and depositing it in the little ring that Sango had made to help Miroku and Shippou train in combat before leaving again.

He and Sesshoumaru had crossed paths again, several times actually. But unlike all the other encounters, Inuyasha was the one to ignore the older youkai and move on to where ever his destination was at the time. They had even shown up at the same time to the Goshinboku and had ignored each other in silence as the hanyou jumped into the branches of tree while the youkai stood at the base of the tree and studied it.

Inuyasha was trying to ignore the suspicions that Sesshoumaru was coming to the Goshinboku to be close to Kagome.

He stood up on the tree branch and looked at the village from his perch, clearing away some leaves from his vision as he let his eyes move over every little detail in the former home of his before he nodded in satisfaction and launched himself out of the tree and raced into the darker parts of the forest.

Everything was moving on as if he had never existed in the first place.

The Goshinboku was empty of anyone near by, be they youkai or human. A good thing too, he wasn't in the mood for anyone's company except for that of the one person whose company he'd never have again. He landed in front of the tree and rose back to his feet, jumping from gnarled vine to gnarled tree root as he stood in front of the area he had been pinned to for fifty years.

It was the place he had first met Kagome.

And it was the place where the stupid argument had begun that had eventually triggered the end of the relationship between himself and Kagome as he knew it.

_For the first time in a long time he was able to hear the sounds of life around him. Considering that the forest was almost eerily silent save for the occasional rustling of grass blades or leaves from a field mouse or some other low life creature running away from something he didn't know about, there was a good chance that a youkai of considerable strength was in the area._

_He still couldn't move, that fucking arrow was still in his chest and held him in stasis, his body anyways, not his mind. But the thing that bothered him besides the fact that he was still pinned to a fucking tree by that traitorous bitch was that he didn't know what had woken him up._

_Whose voice had called out to him for help?_

_A scream, broke into the air, shattering the silence of the forest as the sounds of someone running for their lives breaking through the brush caught his attention. His eyes snapped open as his eyes readjusted to the surroundings around him. Night time, his most hated and most loved time of any day. On some nights he loathed it so completely for rendering him powerless and others he thanked it for sealing him in silence. Someone suddenly broke through the thick forest and tangled underbrush and slid to a stop directly on her stomach right in front of him._

'_What the hell?'_

_His eyes narrowed as her scent drifted up to him. His claws unsheathed immediately as the familiar scent trigged several unpleasant memories of who had pinned him there._

"_What's the matter Kikyou? Why don't you just take the bitch out like you did me? One shot, you've done it before, why play with her now?"_

_Blue-grey eyes framed by thick unruly black hair looked up at him, startled and wide with fright and wonder as she stared at him. Her strange attire was pushed aside for the moment as he noted the fact that her face was much less defined than that of Kikyou's and her aura different, less cold and in control._

"_You're…not Kikyou."_

"_My name is Kagome! Ka.Go.Me."_

A corner of his mouth twitched as he swore he could hear her yelling at him for mistaking her for Kikyou when they had first met.

"Ka.Go.Me."

Inuyasha said softly, mimicking the way she had pronounced her name as if he had been an infidel as he rested his head against the tree's scarred trunk. Even when Kikyou had been revived, a part of him had always been focused on Kagome. His thoughts had been with his revived first love but his heart, he recognized too late, had been with Kagome the entire time they had traveled together. The gentle patter of rain fell on the earth around him as he looked up into the stormy sky, the dreary days they had faced ever since Kagome's departing had only done more to depress him.

It was like _everything_ in this time was stabbing an accusing finger at him and punishing him for forcing Kagome away.

Even the rainy days that he and the others had faced with Kagome didn't seem to have been this draining. It was all due to Kagome's personality, her determination to make sure everyone was happy and healthy even if she wasn't herself.

Sure he was the one who mostly sustained the injuries in a fight, but Kagome was the one who seemed to suffer when ever one of them was hurt physically or otherwise.

How much did they force Kagome to sacrifice in order to keep her by their side?

She had certainly complained when he did about trying to keep her with him but, any other time she never said a word about it.

Even when he had put her into the most dangerous of situations, namely the first night he had turned human in front of her, she had thought only of his safety, Shippou's and even the youkai hating brat named Nazuna's before her own. When he had been poisoned by the spider youkai, she hadn't left his side, dragging him and guarding him with her own body as she had stayed with him through the whole night.

_Nausea and pain had been the only two things swarming through his veins as he shivered slightly from the fever settling in from the toxin's effects. It felt like someone had put an entire village on to his chest and added that bastard of a brother to sit on it. Everything hurt, even breathing took more effort than it should have taken him. Death would have been so much easier and yet, something kept him from completely falling asleep and succumbing to the darkness wanting to embrace him. A subtle but sweet scent filled his head as he managed to open his eyes._

_Never in all his life had he seen a woman quite like the one he was looking up at._

_The warmth had come from her body and the soft touch was her hand wiping the sweat off his forehead. Worry and tenderness were in her dark grey eyes as she seemed to be lost in thought. His breath caught in his throat as he wished for a moment that he could reach up and touch her, to hold her close to him and never let her go. The last time someone had looked at him like that, with such…_love_ had been his mother before she had died and left him all alone in the world. _

_At that one moment, filled with poison and hurting like no one's business, Inuyasha had the feeling that what he was feeling wasn't just something that made his heart ache a little but kept it warm._

_Somehow, Kagome had become necessary to make him feel alive in such a short amount of time._

_It was in that moment that he realized that he _could_ and was in _love_ again…_

How could one girl end up meaning so much to him that he felt so…_dead_ without seeing or hearing her?

'_When did I start needing people that much in my life?'_

Inuyasha wondered to himself as he sank to his knees, his hand still on the Goshinboku's trunk as he knelt there, the rain pouring down on his body and soaking him to the bone as he dug his claws into the rough bark, blood beginning to ooze from scratches that the bark gave him. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth against the wave of loss and pain that seemed to attack him when ever he thought about Kagome. The look on her face as she looked at him and said with more than her words that it was goodbye was _still_ killing him.

'_Why didn't I see or think about any of the signs leading up to that?'_

_Tears fell down her face as she forced herself to keep the sobs silent, so that he would not have to hear her cry wounded him as he held on to her, as if letting go would mean the end of the world. Her hand had moved his off of her shoulders, keeping one in her hand as she pressed something cold and round into his palm before folding his fingers over the items and looked up at him. Those eyes of hers, now a washed out grey from the tears that had fallen and still overflowed, stared into his as her voice broke near the end of her sentence._

"_We destroyed all our promises Inuyasha, there's…no hope for us."_

_She tried to force a smile on to her face, to try and relieve him and possibly try to make the parting between them easier by making him think she was ready to move on with her life. The smile was as tear filled as her eyes and just as fragile as her heart seemed to be at that moment. Two tears had hit his hand and soaked into his skin and the uniform tie he held in his hand as she shook her head and let his hand go. Kagome had backed away from him, her hand on the door handle as she opened the door to the house and stared into his eyes before she spoke to him, her voice breaking and trailing off into a sob as she told him the last two words he ever wanted to hear from her._

"_Goodbye Inuyasha."_

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha whispered softly, feeling the sting of tears burning behind his eyelids as he shuddered and shook his head. His ears flattened against his rain soaked hair as he fought against the urge to cry like everyone else had.

He had no right to cry, not when _he_ was the one who had caused all of this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He was checking on us again, I don't think he thinks we can see him when he does it."

Shippou reported as he came in through the woven bamboo mat that served as a door to Kaede's hut. Leaf green eyes were dark with mixed emotions as the young kitsune fought against several different things he could add in addition to his little report on Inuyasha. Part of him wanted the hanyou to come back and stay with them in the hut because it was what Kagome would have wanted and being near Inuyasha was like being near Kagome, he had been with her longer than anyone and that was enough for Shippou sometimes. On the other hand, he wished Inuyasha would be killed by something so that he didn't have to see him everyday and remember that he was responsible for making Kagome leave them forever.

'_He hasn't even set foot in the village since then…'_

Inuyasha hadn't abandoned them, due to the food and protection that was given at times when they needed or really didn't need it. He was just doing things at a distance and staying away from all of them. Shippou knew this and hated it, not because he thought that hanyou was making them look like they were nothing without his help, it was because he didn't want to lose anymore people that had become his family since his father died.

To be completely and brutally honest; he was afraid that he'd be left all by himself again.

And it hurt because he couldn't get close to the usually fiery tempered hanyou without the hanyou suddenly getting up and leaving the area in a flash of silver and scarlet. It was frustrating because he wanted to be close to Inuyasha, the hanyou being the one who supported him the most when Kagome wasn't there, even if it was in his own gruff and kind of aggressive way.

Inuyasha was being selfish, grieving alone and making him do the same.

Shippou wanted someone to share his pain with, he hated being depressed and sad and scared all alone with no one else to share it with. Inuyasha would have been the perfect person for him to grieve his loss with, because Inuyasha had loved Kagome too, though in a much different way. Sango and Miroku had each other to lean on, Inuyasha and himself didn't have that luxury of having someone be with them. He sat down by the fire and didn't look at the quietly conversing slayer and monk. They had come back one day smelling very strongly of sweat and each other after they had taken off to go to Sango's village and offer prayers for the deceased.

He might have been still young, but even _he_ knew sex when he smelled it. His mother and father had smelled the same way after they had one of their adults only "play" time.

He looked into the flames as his eyes filled up with tears. He remembered meeting Kagome like it was yesterday. How weird that girl had seemed and out of place in a desolate battle torn area filled with bones and rotting carcasses. Shippou sighed as he reached over and threw a stick into the fire.

'_I miss you Kagome…'_

_He had held his swollen cheek as he curled up slightly from the shock of being thrown to the ground. His head and body hurt from being hit by Manten's back hand. Tears stung his eyes as he fought against the urge to cry, one tiny fist clutching the bottle containing a few of the shards even as he braced himself for death._

'_Pa, I'm sorry, I couldn't get revenge!'_

_Something flashed above his head, stopping Manten in his tracks as the gentle scent of that hanyou's woman reached him from behind. Leaf green eyes widened as he looked and saw none other than the girl he had stolen the shards from._

'_Wh-what's she doing here!'_

_She looked down at him for a brief moment, relief in her eyes before determination and stubbornness settled in. Notching the arrow and pulling it back, the young woman aimed the arrow point blank at the surprised Manten as he began to step forward._

"_Hold it! Don't move or this arrow's going through your head!"_

_Kagome looked back down at him and jerked her head to the side as she gave him a determined smile. Her voice could have been interpreted as bossy but, Shippou had chosen to take it at face value; that she was there to save him from being killed like his father._

"_Shippou-chan, come over here, and hurry!"_

He sighed to himself as he left the hut, there wasn't much use sitting around doing nothing when he could be collecting herbs or other things for the group. Rain was starting fall as thunder rumbled in the distance. His eyes darkened as he slumped against the door frame, Kirara wandering over and cuddling up to him as he wrapped his arms around her warm fur and sighed. Shippou cuddled the fire cat and spoke softly to her as the two of them watched the storm building outside.

'_Kagome…'_

"I miss her Kirara; I want Kagome to come back."

Kirara mewled softly as if to agree with Shippou as she turned her rose-pink eyes to the dark clouds above them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku watched as Sango discussed something with Kaede, his cobalt eyes darkening slightly as an affectionate smile crossed his lips before fading at Shippou's report about Inuyasha.

His dear friend was still secluding himself from the rest of the world, only showing up if there was a youkai that had slipped under his formidable nose and even then destroying the threat and leaving before anyone could talk to him or pull him aside.

'_Inuyasha… how long are you going to exile yourself from the rest of us? We've already lost Kagome-sama and now you…'_

Some things in this strange world were just too much for some people to handle. He had spent a long time trying to calm Sango down from killing Inuyasha with Hiraikotsu after Inuyasha had finally told them what had happened.

Though he really couldn't blame Sango for feeling that way, he had been quite unhappy with his hanyou friend as well.

Still, sometimes it was all a part of life's cycle, people you cared for left and would not or could not return to your side. Miroku knew this lesson very well, as painful as it was; he thought that it was perhaps best if Kagome had returned to her era.

'_Though I wish it would have been under different circumstances than the ones that had come. At least now Kagome-sama is no longer in danger and is safe with her family.'_

Losing her had struck such a blow to them all. Shippou had even run away for about three days before he and Sango had set out to look for him, finding him covered by Inuyasha's haori beneath the Goshinboku with the said hanyou watching over him from the branches of the sacred tree.

That had been the last day that he, Sango, Kirara and Shippou had spoken with Inuyasha.

Miroku's eyes darkened as he built up the fire, it was still chilly despite the occasional burst of warm spring weather and it wouldn't do for Kaede or anyone else to grow ill from the elements.

Especially since Kagome was no longer there to help diagnose what was wrong when someone fell ill and was able to treat it.

Somehow this little "family" that had formed between himself, Sango, Shippou and Inuyasha was falling apart without the presence of Kagome with them. Miroku poked the stack of wood with the end of his staff, readjusting the pile so that it wouldn't collapse as easily and burn down the hut around them. Ever since meeting Sango and seeing the place where the Shikon no Tama was formed had gotten him thinking about their respective roles in this strange journey.

'_How is it that the virtues of the Shikon no Tama, and also the human heart seem to have attached themselves to each one of us?'_

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and frowned into the flames. Dark eyes clouded over as he became lost in thought, the flames seeming to produce the image of each person that seemed to fit the virtue exactly.

'_Ara-mitama; the virtue of courage…Inuyasha's soul reflects everything he's been through. A better man would have given into the urge to cast himself into oblivion a long time ago, even someone like myself would have.'_

The flames crackled, for an instant showing the image of Inuyasha risking his life at one of the many life or death situations to go after one of them when no other would have.

'_Nigi-mitama; the virtue of family, or friendship…Sango's entire fight has been to put her family's souls to rest after they were betrayed by Naraku. Shippou as well, he has been "adopted" into our group as a part of our strange family.'_

Again the fire showed an image, this one of Sango using all of her strength to hurl Hiraikotsu between the swarm of youkai rats and Kohaku, the last of her remaining family.

'_Kushi-mitama; the virtue of wisdom…I have experienced much in this world from a very young age thanks to Naraku's curse on my family. As a result I am wiser than most my age or even those superior in living. How many times have I figured out something that put us at least a little ahead of our enemy or at least one step closer?'_

He saw himself puzzling out why Mushin had been acting so strangely the first time he had come back to get his curse sealed back for a little while. A lump formed in his throat as he forced himself to complete the thoughts circling the last of the virtues of the human heard and the Shikon no Tama.

'_Saki-mitama; the virtue of love…It goes unsaid that the person who best fits that virtue is Kagome-sama. What kept her from being swayed like any of us and kept her fighting was not only will power alone. Her love for all of us kept us alive and kept her soul from being overtaken.'_

The flames seemed to roar brighter as he became lost in the memory of just how powerful he had realized Kagome's love within her heart could be. Cobalt eyes glazed over as the memory took shape and played itself out in his mind.

_The situation was hopeless, Inuyasha was felled or disabled, Miroku couldn't tell from the stinging of miasma filling his senses. Darkness was all around them and seemed to be prepared to swallow them all before destroying them. Sango was in his arms as Shippou perched on his shoulder, trembling along with the rest of them at Naraku's power and eventual victory over their weakened party. It was growing harder and harder to breathe properly, much less keep aware of his surroundings as he heard Naraku taunting Inuyasha, telling how pathetic he was and that it was suiting that only a half youkai should meet his end at this desolate place._

_Things had seemed so bleak at that time, at least, until a sudden explosion of light shattered through the noxious fumes that hung heavily in the air. The fumes were being dissipated even as the air suddenly seemed to be much cleaner and cleared the strange cloudiness from his mind. Standing just behind Inuyasha was absolutely _livid_ form of Kagome, her bow was still humming from being shot. Blue-grey eyes shone the color of her arrow's light a few moments earlier as she reached for another arrow, seeming to have to restrain herself as pure unbridled fury shone in her eyes._

"_Naraku!"_

_The arrow was notched into the bow as she glared at the evil man directly across from her. Naraku had been clutching what remained of the left side of his body with one hand, surprise and even a little _fear_ in those sickeningly scarlet eyes as he stared at Kagome. The girl was furious as she seemed to use a great deal of her will to hold back on just shooting the arrow at him. Her voice pierced through the silence as she snapped at him._

"_You are the absolute _worst_!"_

'_That arrow was from Kagome-sama?'_

_Shippou voiced his surprise as they had noticed the darkness actually starting to clear up from around them. _

"_The miasma's dissipating!"_

_He had hardly been able to believe it himself, how could so much power come from such an innocent looking young woman such as Kagome?_

"_All because of Kagome-sama's arrow?"_

_The girl had raised the bow up and drawn the arrow back behind her ear, eyes narrowing as she seemed to find the target she was looking for on Naraku's body. The evil man spoken about was beginning to inch his way back, still holding his side as he continued to stare at her with a strange light in his eyes. Her eyes had flashed as she prepared to fire the bow._

"_You're _not_ getting away! Don't move!"_

_Naraku and Kagome had exchanged a few words, Miroku had been surprised that Kagome had been able to even speak, what with the rage her aura had been giving off with each passing second. Naraku had spoken about the girl being Kikyou's reincarnation, which had seemed to make the girl snap for a reason unknown to himself._

"_Will you shut up! I'll never forgive you for this!"_

_The arrow left the bow with a roar of energy, the arrow finding its mark in Naraku's chest and exploding in a flash of blue-white light that had only Naraku's head and maybe a little of his neck remaining as she glared at him, contempt and fury in her eyes. At that time all he had been able to say was one word._

"_A-Amazing…"_

Miroku didn't realize that he had started to cry until he felt the soft hand against his cheek and the warm weight of a very familiar body against his back embracing him from behind. Her voice was soft and concerned but understanding as she spoke to him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"You're thinking of Kagome-chan, aren't you?"

He turned a little and gave Sango a half formed smile as he reached up and gently squeezed her arm, eyes still filled with unshed tears as he responded quietly.

"Indeed Sango. It just seems so…unreal that Kagome-sama is never going to return to see us again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I know."

Sango said softly as she looked into the flames herself. The past forty days had been filled with a pain that wouldn't dissipate for some reason. Nothing had worked but, something almost wonderful had happened as a result, she thought sadly as she shifted her weight a little and allowed herself to hold Miroku closer to her than she had before.

She and Miroku had pledged their lives to one another a week after Inuyasha had told them that Kagome was never coming back to them.

Thirty three days now they had been husband and wife, even though Miroku still wore his monk's robes, more out of habit than anything now.

If only there was someway that they could get Kagome back here so that they could tell her.

'_Kagome-chan…you've been there for Miroku and I for so long now, I wish I could somehow tell you that we've combined our lives…'_

Sango's eyes glazed over slightly as she too recalled her own memories of Kagome, shaking her head and shivering slightly even as she felt her husband turn around and guide her to sit in front of him so that he could hold her. Her head rested on his shoulder as the two of them gave and received comfort from each other.

How did things manage to get like this?

And more importantly, how did things like this get fixed?

Maroon eyes filled with tears as she felt Miroku gently kiss her forehead, her arms wrapping around his body as she allowed herself to quietly sob into his shoulder. Even though it had been such a long time, the pain still hadn't faded. Time was supposed to heal her wounds and yet, the one it couldn't seem to do was heal the hole that Kagome's absence left behind. Even when she had been so torn up over her family after Kohaku had been taken away by Naraku, Kagome had been there to try and help her.

Sometimes Sango thought that the only reason she had managed to prevail was because Kagome had been at her side whenever she had needed her.

In time, the younger girl had become the sister that Sango had never gotten.

No one was more understanding than Kagome had been, even when her life had been in danger from Kohaku, Kagome had only told Sango that it was "alright" and that she understood.

_Blood soaked through the wrist and shoulder of the white uniform blouse that Kagome usually wore. The blaring signs that the girl had been injured, the blood dripping off the blade of Kohaku's weapon showing where the wounds had come from._

_She felt something within her heart sink down._

_There was no way she could live with the fact that her brother had wounded someone she had considered family for a long time now._

_Something had to be done._

_Kagome's eyes met hers, panicked and afraid, though not for herself, Sango noticed with surprise as the blue-grey eyes shot over to Kohaku and back to her. The girl's voice was shaky but urgent as she spoke to her._

"_I, it's okay. I'm not badly injured."_

_Later, when the whole ordeal had ended, Sango had gone to thank them from allowing her to make a mistake in nearly taking her brother's life. Instead, she had found them together in what might have been a crucial bonding moment interrupted by her arrival. She had started to thank them and had stopped at the confused expression on Kagome's face, the bandages on her shoulder and wrist partially covered as the younger girl's face. Kagome had looked at her before tilting her head to the side and speaking, her voice soft and still a little confused._

"_Thanks for…what?"_

'_Kagome-chan…I never was able to tell you how much your words and actions meant to me that day…during the entire time you had watched me go through so much pain with Kohaku.'_

Sango felt Miroku's body relax a little and felt herself smile sleepily and turned her head a little to be closer to him.

If she could go through the well, then she'd have gone through and told Kagome before anyone else would have known.

'_Kagome-chan please be safe and healthy in your time. We miss you.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sighed and touched the bark of the Goshinboku hesitantly, eyes filled with so many questions as she closed her eyes and sent a prayer of safety through the tree to keep those she loved safe on both sides of time.

'_Some people aren't meant to be in either place but are meant to straddle the boundaries to keep both worlds safe. How does one person figure out what they're meant to do!'_

"Sango-chan…Miroku-sama…Shippou-chan…please be safe."

She said softly before she hesitated and spoke again.

"You too, Inuyasha. Please be well and safe, where ever you guys are."

So much tension was caused because of this triangle between Inuyasha, Kikyou and herself that she could have sworn that that was a major part of the reason she and Inuyasha had ended up in that horrible fight.

So why was everything so difficult to deal with?

Kagome leaned against the tree and sighed to herself, the sun had gone down about an hour ago and the rain had stopped falling down a little over half an hour ago as well. It'd be her own fault if she caught a cold or a fever for staying out in the rain so much. There was also another problem in the equation that she didn't want to bring up or think about.

Sesshoumaru.

What on earth could she do about the sudden unrecognizable feelings that surfaced when ever his name came up?

'_I can't keep running away from my feelings but, I don't want to hear what might be happening within my own heart…'_

"Someone…help me find the answers I'm looking for. I can't find them on my own…"

**_Well, this chapter took a while to bust out. I thank you all for being such loyal readers and reviewers of this story. As always, please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve the story._**

_**Until the next chapter, please stay safe and happy everyone!**_


	10. Nushimaru and Chouko

**_Everyone, I welcome you to the mile stone of the 10th chapter to Fallen (Strange Duet to the people on Media Miner). I'm very happy with the way that the story is progressing and I hope you all are as well. I would like to take the time to say that this is probably one of the most dramatic stories I've written/will write to date and there isn't an end in sight where the angst and such comes in. Please continue to read and enjoy this!_**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here._**

_**Tracklist (C10): Listen to Your Heart- D.H.T.**_

Four more weeks had passed by since her fight with Inuyasha, making the total up to around two months and three weeks that she had last gone back to the past.

Not that she was keeping _track_ or anything like that.

It was _still_ painful to think about, even though Kagome was eventually attempting to move her life along as if nothing had happened and trying to ignore the ache that continued to build in her heart. So many loose ends weren't tied up and things were left unfinished. But what could she do? The decision had already been decided and her shards returned to where they had come from. A strong breeze blew several blossoms and petals from the trees around the shrine. It was almost past the time to view the sakura in the parks. The weather was still a bit nippy in the mornings and evenings but, it didn't seem to deter people from coming to the Higurashi Shrine.

In spite of all the heartaches and the occasional tears that silently streamed down her cheeks, Kagome was doing as well as could be expected for a young woman who changed her life.

Okay, so she still wasn't used to waking up in the mornings and going outside in a thick well loved bathrobe to wake herself up and find anywhere from five to twenty people of varying youkai and human blood waiting to greet her. But then again, was _anyone_ really prepared to face that each morning as soon as they woke up?

At the moment, she was enjoying one of the rarely unusually warm spells outside helping her grandfather tidy up the shrine. Her family was better off than some families but, they weren't wealthy enough to hire a few people to help her aging grandfather tend to the shrine as it deserved to be. Considering that Souta had been only interested in learning if he had any spiritual power at all, Kagome took it upon herself to attend to her shrine.

After all, when the time came and her grandfather passed on, she _would_ be the caretaker and the head of the shrine.

She smiled slightly as she remembered the tearful and proud face of her grandfather when she had come down four days ago in the traditional priestess' attire and asked him if she could help out around the shrine.

'_Jii-chan isn't getting any younger and besides, I should learn how to tend to my shrine anyways.'_

No less than three youkai photographers had come by during the past few days and casually snapped some photos of her doing random duties around the shrine. Sweeping the leaves and cherry blossoms from the steps of the shrine, offering her little ritual prayer of health and well being for both of her families and even a few well timed photographs of a brief moment at the Goshinboku with her mother had been taken of the occupied girl. Most people would have been rather embarrassed or even a little disturbed with the strange kind of attention.

Kagome didn't really mind all that much, especially considering that the people who took the pictures of her doing daily chores around the shrine either came by themselves with copies of the pictures for her to decide which they could use or, they were sent in the mail for her to mark off what ones she didn't want published or whatnot.

It was also kind of them to send an, admittedly, small portion of their profits as a thank you but, it was the thought that counted, not the amount of money that was sent back as compensation.

Some of them she had even dipped into a small bit of savings to buy for herself, just because they captured a side of her she didn't really think she had.

The one she had come to favor was the one with her and her mother at the Goshinboku. They had been standing beneath the great tree facing each other, her mother holding her hands as they bowed their heads slightly to recite a prayer. The photographer had caught the both of them in a rather pretty moment. Her mother had just started looking up at her with a soft affectionate smile while Kagome had been giving her mother a small smile of her own. The wind had picked up back then and whipped some of the more fragile leaves from the trees and the cherry blossoms as well to sweep lazily past them and caught on camera.

As a matter of fact, she had had doubles made of that one and had placed one in a frame for her mother while she kept the other close to her heart in a locket. She had managed to convince one of them to do a family shot of everyone, well, her modern day family at least. Souta, Jii-chan and Mama all stood around as they tried to look like this was a natural thing to do before they had burst out laughing.

It was days like that Kagome wished to keep forever inside her heart.

Her broom scratched across the top of the stairs as she continued to finish her sweeping. At the moment, Kagome had let her hair down from the hair ribbon, tying the thick white fabric around her wrist for the moment as she allowed herself to pause for a moment and look over the shrine.

'_It's hard to believe that I'm going to inherit the shrine one of these days. Everything looks the same as it did three years ago and even before then.'_

"It's like time has stopped somehow…"

She said softly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled slightly at the soft sunlit shrine.

No matter where she was, there was always a peaceful feeling that came with thinking about her shrine. Even though she had wanted to make her own destiny, to try and stray as far away as she could from the road that Kikyou had taken, in the end, it seemed like she was just supposed to accept the fact that she had been born to protect the people who couldn't protect themselves.

'_No, that's not right.'_

Kagome thought with a slight frown as she felt her brow furrow a little. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were certainly able to protect themselves from anything that threatened them. So, if she wasn't protecting people, what _was_ she doing?

The bristles on the broom slowly stopped the repetitive scratching against the stone as she became lost in trying to figure out exactly _why_ she had been needed over there.

Sure as hell wasn't for her archery; that was for sure.

A small humor filled smile crossed her lips as she shook her head and glanced over at the barely visible wooden target her mother had gotten for her to practice with. So she _still_ wasn't anywhere _near_ Kikyou's mastery but, she was working on it and doing a pretty good job as well.

'_As long as something just kind of sits there like a bump on a log anyways.'_

A long sigh escaped her as her thoughts seemed to wind back to the one person she really _didn't_ want to think about in the first place.

Sesshoumaru.

If she hadn't have made that stupid little deal with him, none of this would ever have happened and everything would still be normal between Inuyasha and herself.

Or would it?

Kagome thought to herself as she gingerly sat down on the edge of the wall that held some of her mother's flowers. Her broom rested against her shoulder as her hands absently touched the rounded shaft. Blue-grey eyes darkened as she considered the question in her mind.

Would nothing have changed between herself and Inuyasha if she hadn't trained under Sesshoumaru?

No, she decided suddenly with a sinking of her heart, if it wouldn't have been that stupid thing with Sesshoumaru, it would have been over something else either as trivial or more serious.

The end result may have been the same or worse, there really was no way to know now.

'_All my current problems seem to have started with Sesshoumaru somehow. Ever since that one battle, he would suddenly keep showing up more often than not.'_

There was an entirely new puzzle that would keep her awake for days on end if she let her mind keep turning it over.

But still, why _Sesshoumaru_?

Out of anyone and everyone she had ever known in the past, how was it that Sesshoumaru was the one who approached her and made her that offer she couldn't refuse?

Well, he kind of _made_ it impossible to refuse, considering the arrogant jerk had been holding her only clothes and towel at that moment. And there had been no way she'd have let _him_ see her naked willingly.

'_Why did he suddenly want to have something to do with me? I mean, the last encounter besides that Naraku one haven't been pleasant. He's always either tried to kill Inuyasha or me, who ever irritated him first.'_

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, resting them as her head nodded forward for a moment; chin resting on her chest as she felt herself begin to doze off in the early afternoon sunlight. Boys were so hard to figure out, fully grown men were going to be _impossible_ to even try and rationalize.

Before she had fallen too deeply into her little cat nap, something tugged at the edge of her still expanding and maturing senses.

'_I've been slacking off in the sleep department, shame on me…! Youkai!'_

Blue-grey eyes snapped open as she stood up as fast as she could, hands going for the absent bow and quiver even as the broom dropped to the ground with a hollow sound that echoed across the suddenly silent grounds. She froze in place at the sight of six short sword-like weapons wielded by three rather battle ready youkai men in black business suits. Kagome lowered her arms slowly back down to her sides, hands clenching into fists as she eyed each of the men carefully.

'_Oh no, Mama and Souta are still in the house…'_

They had similar facial structures and dark red-violet eyes, Kagome guessed that they were either triplets or a close aged trio of brothers. The tallest of them had glossy black hair worn back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Unadorned she estimated it to reach just above his waist if not a little lower. The second was about three inches shorter than the first man, his raven hair just barely touched below his shoulders and was also pulled back into a low ponytail. The last of the three youkai was only about three inches taller than she was and probably put him around six or so inches shorter than his brothers.

All in all, she was in serious trouble unless she could somehow surprise the three of them with one huge burst of energy without getting hurt.

She drew in a shaky breath as she shifted her weight to one foot and tensed up, ready to try and knock one or all of them away from her so that she could get to the house and warn her family lock the doors and stay inside. Immediately the blades were turned to present their sharper edges, as if daring her to try and attack them.

'_This isn't good, what now?'_

One of the black clad men suddenly stepped aside as a yellow clad blur suddenly sped over to where Kagome was in a stand off of sorts with the armed youkai and flung herself into Kagome's body, grabbing hold of her around the waist in a hug as Kagome managed to register the feeling of a very familiar youki in the air.

"Kagome!"

A familiar yet indefinitely more cheerful voice rang out over the shrine grounds as the small girl looked up and beamed into the surprised face of the older one. There was no mistaking those ears or eyes; it was that grade school girl she had helped out almost a month ago. Dressed in a cute checkered yellow and white dress, the little girl's silvery hair was braided back despite the few strands that rebelled and puffed out on each side in a cute cowlick.

"Do you remember me Kagome?"

"Stupid, of course she's gonna remember you. How many other hanyou is she gonna save from snakes?"

Kagome looked up to see a boy about the same age as the girl giving her a hug with his arms folded across his chest. Long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, just like the armed youkai still standing close by as scowling amber eyes landed on the younger girl. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a thick rather frayed light purple sweater that looked about four sizes too big for him. Two magenta stripes arched over each cheek as he stopped in front of the two girls and tried to look stern.

The boy looked at the men behind Kagome and nodded to them once before speaking to them.

"Kitamaru, Higamaru, Minamaru, you can put your swords away."

The silver haired child glared back at the boy and stuck her tongue out at him before she reluctantly let go of Kagome and stormed over to glare into her brother's face.

"I'm not stupid you jerk, I just wanted to know if she remembered me!"

Amber eyes narrowed as he glared right back into the girl's face.

"I'm not a jerk, and I bet you never even told her your_ name_, did you stupid?"

The girl opened her mouth to shoot back a retort and suddenly stopped, her face turning red as she looked away and refused to answer him. He looked smug as he tried to toss his ponytail over his shoulder like the three guards had when they had turned to stand guard by the stairway and failed. Amber eyes met Kagome's surprised blue-grey ones as he seemed to stare at her for a long moment before he spoke.

"I'm Seio Nushimaru. That stupid girl over there is my sister, Chouko."

"I'm not stupid you big jerk! And you forgot to say that I'm older by sixteen and a half minutes!"

"Who cares if you're older? You're a stupid girl!"

"You're a stupid _boy_! Girls are smarter than boys anyways!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are _not_!"

"Are _so_!"

Kagome could tell the two were related now, not just by their physical features but by the way they acted towards one another, almost like how she and Souta used to fight when they were younger. A small smile came over her face as she began to open her mouth to speak and was suddenly assaulted by an almost overpowering youki that stopped the words in her throat and by an all too familiar voice that sent a chill down her spine.

'_It…it can't be!'_

"Nushimaru, do not call your sister stupid. Chouko, do not call your brother names either."

The three, Kagome guessed that they were bodyguards of some sort, bowed deeply as a well distinguished man stepped up and on to the main grounds of the shrine. Long _black_ hair was carefully pulled tightly into a high ponytail that nearly reached the small of his back. Dressed in a white dress shirt and black business slacks, the man in front of her held the exact same markings as Sesshoumaru. Right down to the crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Pointed ears completed the entire resemblance as Kagome felt her legs begin to give out from beneath her from the shock.

'_Oh gods…'_

"S-Sesshoumaru!"

Strong, warm hands caught her beneath her arms and easily picked her back up as the man who looked so identical to Sesshoumaru guided her gently over to one of the benches and eased her into the wooden frame before taking a seat next to her. He gave her a brief yet warm and teasing smile as he replied easily to her shell shocked question.

"Hm? I do not believe I have met this 'Sesshoumaru'. My name is Seio Reikan, I'm afraid I must apologize for my children's behavior."

'_Seio…Reikan? But, he's Sesshoumaru, he's _got_ to be!'_

Kagome's thoughts shouted wildly as her eyes began to take in his facial features. There were laugh lines around his mouth and eyes, signaling that the man had led a very joy filled and light hearted life and still lives that lifestyle despite the formality he spoke with.

And where she had never been able to tell what was going on with Sesshoumaru's emotions, this man seemed to be almost like an open book. Kagome continued to study him for a long moment before she swallowed hard and spoke softly.

"I-I'm sorry, you just look so much like someone I once knew that I thought you were him. He had the same facial markings as you do."

He only smiled at her again and shook his head as if to wave off her apology. Amber eyes sparkled with mischief as he gave her a rather sly wink before speaking.

"Ah, these are tattoos."

Reikan gave her a matching smile to the wink as he rolled his eyes and gave a rather embarrassed yet pleased chuckle.

"I was a little wild in my college days and as a result, well, you can see that this is what happens when someone has too much the drink and some rather nasty friends who enjoy pranks a little too much."

Kagome's face turned red as she laughed in embarrassment right along with him, silently kicking herself for mistaking this light hearted and rather flirtatious man for the polar opposite that was Sesshoumaru. Blue-grey eyes seemed to lose their shock as she gradually became more comfortable in his presence.

They chatted about nothing in particular for a good amount of time while Chouko and Nushimaru chased each other around the shrine playing tag. Kagome had never met a youkai besides Shippou that she had been able to really completely relax around. Even Kouga had kept her a little on her guard, mostly because he'd try and steal a kiss or give her a peck on the cheek. She found that for the first time in a while that she was enjoying herself immensely.

Nushimaru and Chouko had begged them to come and play tag with them, after a moment of initial resistance, Kagome had joined in, Reikan and even the three bodyguards, who seemed to have dropped their stern demeanor and joined in the fray of chasing around the people who weren't "it".

And for crying out loud did those three youkai have the most _wicked_ senses of humor and ways to tag Kagome when ever they could! Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had been foiled from getting away or picked up and suddenly being carried piggyback by someone before being "it" so many times.

Later on, while the guards took Chouko and Nushimaru to get something to eat and drink, Kagome settled down and tried to cool herself off beneath the Goshinboku, a contented smile on her face as she stared up at the sunset scarlet sky.

'_A red sunset is an omen of change. I wonder, what kind of change awaits me now?'_

"100 yen for your thoughts Kagome."

She looked over and jumped as her hands reached out and caught the silver coin. Blue-grey eyes looked surprised as she noticed Reikan smiling beside her as he sat down, one arm resting on his knee as the other rested just beside her own. A faint blush came over her cheeks as she looked down and fiddled with the coin.

"Well, I was thinking about what the red sunsets mean…"

That was pathetic beyond even words.

Kagome fumed mentally and tried again, trying to sound nonchalant but sounding a little curious as well.

"Well, that and, where is your wife?"

She dared to steal a glance over at Reikan and noticed that there was an almost melancholy expression in his eyes as he stared up at the darkening sky. For a long moment he didn't say anything as he turned his eyes to hers, staring into her eyes as if trying to see inside her soul before he spoke.

"My wife, my mate has not been with us for a few months now."

Kagome's hand came up and pressed against her mouth as she cursed herself for her stupidity and carelessness. After a moment, her eyes starting to prickle with tears, Kagome tried to speak, hand leaving her mouth as she swallowed hard.

'_Kagome you idiot!'_

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know and I shouldn't have asked."

Reikan's hand covered her own as he turned her face to his and looked into her eyes, a kind smile on his face even as the longing and wistfulness on his face tore at Kagome's heart. His voice was gentle but firm as he spoke to her.

"Do not apologize for something you had no knowledge of. The children and I miss her everyday but we know that she is always with us."

She nodded silently as she stared back up at the darkening sky, the sounds of two sets of running feet caused her and Reikan to look over at the twin hanyou who were trying to catch their breath. Kagome smiled at them, feeling a little sympathy due to the fact that she had lost a significant parent early in her own life.

'_I bet that they're lonely without their mother. I know I would be and that I was without my father.'_

"Hey, how was dinner you two?"

Chouko looked briefly over at Nushimaru, the tell tale sign that she had been eating some kind of sweet was on the collar of her dress, smudged from the attempts at washing at it with a napkin, and finally looked back at her father and Kagome.

"If it's okay, can Kagome play with us while you're at work Papa?"

Reikan raised an eyebrow as he began to tell his children to mind their manners when Kagome quickly piped up, looking from Chouko to Nushimaru and back to their father.

"I don't mind, I can do it a few days a week if it's alright with you."

Reikan looked at his children, the large blue-grey and amber eyes pleading with him even as he glanced over at the hopeful and even anxious gaze of the older woman before he just chuckled and threw his hands into the air in defeat.

"I don't believe I will be winning this battle, seeing as how three against one isn't the fairest of odds."

He smiled over at Kagome, kind amber eyes twinkling as he helped her stand up and brush the dirt and such off of her outfit.

"Do Monday, Wednesday and Saturday work for you? If not, let me know and I will change it around."

Kagome shook her head and smiled down at the tired yet happy children, blue-grey eyes affectionate and even a little happier than she had been as she responded.

"It works out just fine actually."

She knelt down next to the two hanyou children and smiled softly at them as she rested her hands on her knees, reminding herself of how Inuyasha had done nearly the same thing when he knelt down to look at something interesting. Shaking her head to clear the images and memories from her mind, Kagome tilted her head slightly and watched as Chouko stifled a large yawn that revealed her fangs, a gap in the upper right showed that she had lost one sometime earlier in the day.

'_It isn't like I have anything else to do, and besides, I like kids.'_

"I guess I'll be seeing you two in a couple days, hm?"

Chouko, as usual, was the affectionate one who gave her a big hug and rested against her as if she wanted to fall asleep on her shoulder. Kagome was more than surprised when she felt the little girl give her a peck on the cheek and whisper softly into her ear.

"_It'll be okay, you'll be able to finds the answer soon."_

Nushimaru quickly replaced his sister, making a face as if it were a drag to have to hug another girl, especially an older one before he too said something in her ear. He seemed more reluctant to let her go than Chouko had.

"_Just be safe, okay? We wanna play more with you."_

Kitamaru had picked up Chouko and began to head down the steps even as Higamaru picked Nushimaru up and started down as well. The last of the bodyguards left as well with a nod from Reikan. When the footsteps had vanished and the youki out of Kagome's range, she felt her hand being picked up and gently held in Reikan's. Her heart picked up speed as she looked up at him in surprise.

'_Wh-what's going on? I thought…I thought that he had just lost his wife…'_

"Um…"

Reikan placed a finger to her lips, the point of contact starting to tingle slightly as he looked into Kagome's eyes and spoke softly to her.

"You are doing my children and I a great favor by keeping us from hanging on to a past we need to let go of. I cannot thank you enough."

A kind smile crossed his eyes as he removed the finger from her lips and lifted her hand up to his mouth, kissing her hand as if she were of noble blood before he released it and turned away to head down the stairs. For some reason, the hair tie snapped, releasing the raven hair that was bound back to be caught by the sudden burst of wind. He stopped after the third step and looked back at Kagome, watching her hold her hand up to her chest in surprise before he spoke to her again.

"Kagome, in order to put the future in sight, one must make sure that the past is in order. The heart can lead us to painful decisions and even physical torment, but, remember, only certain people can use their hearts to shape the future as appropriate."

He bowed slightly before he spoke again, this time beginning to walk down the stairs as he did so, foot steps fading into the silent evening air.

"Words kept locked away and things left unsaid can kill a person or cause them to regret what might have been. Listen to what your heart wants you to do, often times it is telling us the correct path in life."

Kagome looked surprised as her mother came out, a shawl around her shoulders as she stood near her daughter and watched the strange man leave.

"Who was that Kagome?"

"Seio Reikan, a man who just lost his wife not too long ago."

The young woman said softly as she watched the mysterious and wise man catch up to his men and leave the area, vanishing as they reached the street corner. She shook her head and sighed to herself, turning slightly before something caught the corner of her eye.

'_Huh?'_

Kagome felt a sudden chill sweep through her body, as if her blood were turning to ice water by the second as she met the gaze of a white clad woman looking up at her mother and herself from the street in front of the shrine. Her eyes were the same color as Kagome's as the breeze blew the sleeves and legs of her hakama and haori to the side. For a split second, Kagome _knew_ who that woman was, her eyes widening as the woman suddenly seemed to glow and a rush of dizziness overtook her, sending her sinking slowly to her knees as she gasped for breath.

'_She…that was…'_

"Kagome! Are you alright? You froze and suddenly went white as a sheet. What happened?"

Kagome's mother asked as she knelt beside her daughter, she hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. But then again, sight wasn't always what mattered most when it came to the supernatural. She wrapped the shawl around Kagome's shoulders and held her daughter comfortingly as her child shivered for a long time before she was able to speak.

"I'm alright Mama, I thought I saw someone I knew…that's all."

Kagome's eyes stared off into space as she allowed her mother to lead her into the house to warm her up.

There had been no mistake, she _knew_ that face and those eyes all too well, as well as the expression on it.

How had she known who that woman was?

How could Kagome not know? When that woman was the same person she saw each and every time she looked into a mirror?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kitamaru, Higamaru and Minamaru stood there as Reikan waited for the white clad figure to catch up with them. They looked at each other as the woman in white and their boss embraced and kissed for a long moment before Kitamaru shifted Chouko in his arms and watched as the people he served under approached, looking satisfied and definitely a little worried about the future at hand.

"Was that wise my lady? I mean, my lord and the children already said a few things that could change everything…"

The woman reached up and removed a silver and pearl comb from her hair, the intricate knot held up by the hair accessory fell down, the ebony locks brushing just past her lower back as she stretched and looked over at the man with her child in hand. A faint scar ran from her left eyebrow to her left cheekbone, the scar tissue visible over her eyelids as well when she closed her eyes for a moment before the serious blue-grey color darkened.

"It may not have been wise but, I could not just stand there and allow myself to do _nothing_ while leaving Reikan and my children to do the work. Even if she thinks I am just a spirit, she'll carry my image in her mind's eye for a while yet."

Reikan looped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head as the seven people made their way down some of the shadowed pathways created especially for them, his eyes flashed as his hair turned momentarily pale before fading back to black again.

"She would know what is best, I am only doing what I thought I should have done in the past. The outcome _must_ be different than the one we nearly experienced."

Minamaru nodded, his eyes on the road behind them as he saw the shrine glow for a moment, the nightly wards activated to his satisfaction before he spoke.

"I agree with that one. Had my lady not received that vision before the battle, none of us would be here in body now."

Reikan nodded as they paused at an alleyway door, the woman moving forwards and her palms glowing as she pressed her hands against the unusually heavy looking wooden door, the grain seeming to become rough and coarse, like the bark of a familiar tree less than three miles away from that very spot as she turned to them.

"The door way is opened, let's go before we lose what little time we're able to save here."

Reikan was the last one to enter, his fingers lacing through the woman's as the two stared into each others' eyes and nodded once before walking through the doorway together.

'_I swear it. The destiny of Higurashi Kagome _will_ be changed, no matter what my wife and I must do. The past cannot become the future that we nearly caused!'_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Kitamaru:** Northern Circle_

_**Higamaru: **Eastern Circle_

_**Minamaru:** Southern Circle_

_**Chouko:** Butterfly_

_**Nushimaru:** Dog Star_

_**Seio Reikan:** Western Commander_

_**Note: Seio is the surname of Chouko, Nushimaru and Reikan.**_

_**Whew, I apologize for being behind on producing a chapter. Please, constructive feedback is appreciated, as well as all reviews. If there is anything I need to change, let me know. Until the next time, I'll be working on the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing!**_


	11. Acceptance

**_Welcome to the 11th chapter of Fallen (Strange Duet on Media Miner) everyone. All the reviews I get are always so encouraging and helpful, even if they are just words telling me to keep on going. There are going to be a few lines from the track for this chapter scattered through out. Without further ado, here is the next chapter!_**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here. I do not own any lyrics unless otherwise stated that may be used in this fanfic._**

_**Tracklist (C11): Sway- Lost Prophets**_

Another red X was marked across the fourth sheet of calendar paper as Kagome replaced the cap on to her pen and stared at it numbly in surprise.

Four months had passed since the fight and since she had seen the family she had left behind in the past.

The air was continuously growing warmer by the day and now, it was the end of May. The next day would make it the start of the fifth month that she had stayed in her era. How had time passed by so quickly without her knowledge? She asked her thoughts as she opened the window to her bedroom and looked outside into the pleasant day. Clear blue sky with a few fluffy cotton ball clouds scattered about and the green leaves and grass of the approaching summer greeted her.

Ever since that Reikan guy had come into her life with those two adorable little hanyou children, Kagome had found herself frequently thinking about the past and the people she had left behind without much of a goodbye.

What surprised her more was the actual _longing_ to return to the days of traveling with her friends and companions. Even the prospect of another drag out fight with Naraku wasn't looking too unappealing in her eyes.

'_I'm getting bored in this time and that's why I want to go back… isn't it?'_

Kagome thought as she tore herself away from the window and walked over to the mirror built into her dresser and stared into it, her eyes examining every little inch of the reflection she saw in front of her. Intelligent blue-grey eyes, an admittedly pale heart shaped face and a thick, unruly, though healthy, mane of black hair that fell a little below the middle of her back.

Why couldn't she seem to see what made people _want_ to be near her?

She was all around an average looking person, maybe a little shorter than a handful or so of girls at school but, she wasn't unremarkable in anyway that she could physically see.

Mentally and experience wise, there was a _big_ difference between her fellow present day people and herself.

Kagome had yet to meet a human with even _half_ of the power she had learned how to tap into.

_You are Kagome, not just a miko and a warrior with incredible power and strength and definitely not someone who is useless. If you need to be anyone Kagome, you are my precious daughter and you are loved by your friends and family._

Her mother's words came back to her from the night she had come to realize that she was no longer going to be able to fool herself with the idea that she'd be "normal" after she completed the Shikon no Tama or even if she was to give all her adventures in the past up.

It was not her destiny to live out her life as her friends would.

Kagome's eyes landed on the dresser and the new backpack her mother had quietly placed into her room after the first few weeks. Made of a more durable fabric, the navy blue backpack seemed to be calling out to her, to fill it with things she and everyone else would need and then some on their travels around Japan.

'_I know.'_

The pale seashell pink pajamas were thrown into the white wicker hamper in the corner of her room as she pulled on her underclothes and looked into the dresser. Things flew every which way as she went through her closet and her dresser and finally zipped up the overstuffed backpack by lying on her stomach on top of the heavy thing and tugging with all her might before it would close up and stay that way. As she slung the heavy suitcase-like pack on to her shoulders, nearly toppling herself over from the weight and her unbalance at the moment, Kagome caught a look at herself in the mirror.

Dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, white ankle socks, and a light blue t-shirt beneath a matching jacket, Kagome noticed that she had the sparkle that had always been in her eyes back. A slightly sad smile touched her lips as she nodded once to her reflection and opened her door to head down the stairs.

After all, she had called Eri, Yuka and Ayumi over to tell them as well as her family about her decision to return to her duties in the past.

She could hear them chattering to each other downstairs in the family room as a melancholy feeling stung her heart for a moment. Kagome knew what her decision was going to do to her friends and family. As much as she had made them worry about her after the fight with Inuyasha so long ago, traveling and fighting in the past where they couldn't reach her was going to probably tear them apart.

Ayumi was the one to notice the strangely slow way Kagome was moving and called out to everyone else. Her eyes darkened slightly as Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, hands holding on to the straps of the most bulged out backpack she had ever seen in her life. It was a small wonder how it didn't just explode all over the place.

"Kagome-chan? What's going on?"

Souta froze at the sight of his sister wielding that familiar giant pack on her shoulders, different backpack but still the same kind of style as the yellow one that had gotten left behind in the past. Dark brown eyes moved from the backpack to his mother's knowing face and to Kagome's own expectant one.

"Sis?"

_To all the fights I've conquered and beyond_

_the times have changed and I will now move over slowly…_

Kagome let out a long sigh before she managed to look at the surprised faces of everyone in front of her. She noticed the sadness but understanding in her mother's expression before she was able to speak. Although she hadn't been able to think of anything to really explain _why_ she was going back to the past when she still had so much pain from what had happened and so much that she hadn't been able to puzzle out, the words she spoke were able to convey it perfectly.

"It's time."

Ayumi was the one who broke the silence between everyone, shattering the surprise with a simple question that she asked softly.

"Why?"

Her blue-grey eyes darkened slightly as she looked out the window and into the warm nearly summer day before she was able to speak.

"I can't leave things left undone and said in the past. If I'm ever going to try and live my life out in this time period then I'm going to have to tie up all the loose ends in the past."

For the first time that anyone close to Kagome in the present day era could remember, the beloved girl paused at the door and turned around to give them the first smile that she actually meant. The sunlight beaming down on her suddenly seemed to give her more energy and color than they had seen from her in a long time as she smiled again and tried to reassure them.

"I'll be alright everyone, please don't worry about me."

She looked up into the blue sky and seemed to find something she was looking for before she glanced back and spoke again to them.

"I'll be back this weekend, six days should give me enough time to do some making up with everyone in the past and answer what ever questions they ask me."

Kagome strode towards the well house, opening the door as starting to head into the dark and dusty hut when her brother's voice shouting her name stopped her in her tracks.

"Kagome!"

She turned around, ready to try and comfort him before the familiar tingling sensation of a shard reached her. Souta raced up, breathless as he looked up at her and held out his hand, palm facing the sky to reveal a single shard of the Shikon no Tama. His eyes were misty and his voice shook slightly as he spoke to her.

"Here sis, you're gonna need it to get back to everyone back in the past. I found it under Buyo's water dish. I think it may have fallen off when he stole that necklace that one time and tried to chew on it."

"Souta…thank you."

Kagome said softly as she reached out and took it from her little brother's hand, watching the glow of the shard turn a pale pink as it was washed in her aura. She ruffled her not-so little brother's hair before she entered the well house and hoisted herself over the rim of the well, hearing her brother yell down to her from the entrance to the well house that he'd make sure that her homework and stuff would be taken care of and collected for her when she came back.

'_Everyone, I'll come back. I _have_ to come back.'_

The familiar and welcoming embrace from the time stream opening up surprised Kagome as a smile came across her face, a tear escaped from her eye as she spoke softly as she traveled through time to get to the past.

"I'm back."

Sunlight struck her full in the face as she stretched herself out and smiled up at the sky above her. The vines had grown thicker and wilder from her absence as she tried to find a way to climb up the natural ladder created by the thick rough vines. She had gotten about halfway up when a sudden shadow cast itself over her and blocked out the sun and was followed by a very familiar sounding half whine half rumbling growl. Her eyes snapped up and squinted as she made out the form of the pale coated youkai that always traveled with Sango.

"Kirara!"

She said in surprise as the giant cat helped her out of the well by grabbing the back of her backpack and gently pulling her up and all the way out of the structure. Once out of the well and on her own two feet, Kagome let the backpack drop on to the ground and threw her arms around Kirara's thick furred neck and hugged her.

'_Kirara was waiting for me to get back…'_

"I'm glad to be back Kirara."

Kirara responded by giving the girl a gentle and affectionate lick on her cheek before she turned around and looked over her shoulder at the girl as if telling her to grab her things and get on her back. Kagome smiled and complied, feeling like her spirit was already lightening up from being back in the past.

'_In a way, I'm home again…'_

"Let's go Kirara, there's a lot of people I need to apologize to."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She had returned.

He had now confirmed the strange feeling that had overtaken him a brief moment ago when he had been studying the giant tree that Inuyasha frequently rested in the branches of with his very own eyes.

Hidden in the shadows, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to hear what the girl had said to the fire cat and felt his eyes narrow with the prospect of this new puzzle.

How had she suddenly returned because of a well?

More importantly, _why_ had she returned after four full cycles of the moon?

So many questions about the girl were burning into his mind, each one springing forth a new one until he was nearly ready to snatch her off of the youkai's back and take her somewhere until she had sufficiently answered _all_ of his questions.

Only when he realized that he had started to edge out of the shadows of the forest did he collect his thoughts and change his mind.

This girl, this Kagome who raised so many questions, was not something to be taken lightly nor without careful planning.

He would have to find a way to place his questions at a proper time and when she could not get away from him. If it came to be, he _would_ trap her like he had the last time, when she had agreed to become _his_ by training under him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango had the oddest feeling, and it wasn't the nausea that had been following her for the past three or four days when she had caught the smell of cooking meat either. She walked out of Kaede's hut, the elderly priestess suddenly telling her that she and Miroku needed to go with Shippou outside for a moment.

'_I'm worried about her, she hasn't been well and that cough is getting worse.'_

"Sango? Is something the matter?"

Ah, there was the love of her life right now, she thought smiling as she turned around to see him pushing off the wall that he had been leaning on and walking towards her. Though by his choice and decision in marrying her he was no longer a monk, he still carried the staff and wore the robes of one.

"Kaede wanted me to come out here for some reason, where's Shippou-chan?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow as he looked around for a moment and called out to something moving on top of one of the roofs.

"Shippou! Come here for a moment if it isn't too much trouble."

A flash of leaf green fire emerged in front of them and dissipated to reveal a nearly thigh high Shippou standing in front of Sango. He looked surprised and curious as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What's up Miroku? Why're you and Sango out here?"

"Kaede wanted us to be together for some reason and I'm not too sure why as of y-"

Sango stopped in mid-sentance and froze, maroon eyes widening as a hand moved up and pressed itself against her mouth. Miroku frowned and looked to where Sango was staring in shock before he felt his own mouth drop open in surprise. Shippou looked as well and swallowed hard before he felt tears in his eyes.

Riding on Kirara was none other than Kagome.

"She's _back_…"

Shippou heard Sango whisper as he smelled the tears start to fall down her face. He tried to fight his own but felt it go out of his control when the woman riding the cat started to come down from the sky and towards the ground. She waved at all of them before she cupped her hands beside her mouth and shouted down to them.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! Shippou-chan!"

Kirara quickly set down and grabbed Kagome's bag from the girl's hands with her teeth and dragged it off towards Kaede's hut, leaving the girl behind to face her owner and the man she had married. Some things were best left to be private, the cat thought to herself as she continued on her way into the hut.

Kagome stood there, hair disheveled from the windy ride to the village and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at each one of her friends. Shippou had grown so much and there was something about the way Sango and Miroku were standing that made her think something had happened between them.

Inuyasha was _not_ among them.

'_Everyone looks so…relieved right now, do I look the same?'_

"I'm back."

She had barely gotten the words out before she was attacked by Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

In a display of tears, tight embraces and tearful yet overjoyed laughter, three of the four people who belonged to Kagome's family in the feudal era showed the girl just how much they had missed having her around.

Sango refused to let her embrace loosen from the girl until Miroku had told her that everyone else would probably want a turn to hug the girl. She had given Miroku a half hearted glare before stepping back, wiping at her eyes as Shippou jumped up and was caught and held fiercely by Kagome.

Even though the youngest of their group had insisted he was a man and that he wouldn't cry anymore, he was still crying like he had the moment he had realized that Kagome wasn't coming back and holding her as if she was going to disappear if he let her go even a little bit.

Miroku was the next one to hug her and he didn't even try and grope her, far too relieved just to see that she was alive, well and unharmed in her ordeal to even think about pulling one of his infamous tricks on her.

After another round of hugs and tears had gone by, the four were still wiping tears away from their eyes as Sango managed to speak for all of them.

"Are you alright Kagome-chan?"

Blue-grey eyes darkened slightly as she looked for Inuyasha in the village, she couldn't sense his aura anywhere near the village but, it seemed like he was in the forest somewhere. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts, squeezing Sango's hands as she replied gently to her friend's question.

'_Where is he? He…he and I need to talk.'_

"I will be after Inuyasha and I talk some things out."

She hugged Sango tightly again and moved back a little to look at Miroku and then return her gaze to Sango.

"Something's different about you two, what happened while I was away?"

Before Sango or Miroku could speak, Shippou piped up, sounding absolutely disgusted and impatient with the couple.

"They finally got it over with and admitted that they loved each other. They're like my pa and ma were."

Sango and Miroku's faces turned a matching shade of red as Kagome's jaw dropped before a smile came over her face, lighting up her eyes as she looked to them for confirmation.

'_They're married!'_

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, how long have you two been together now?"

Miroku's eyes darkened as his hand slid down and touched Sango's, feeling her fingers lace through his before he responded. He and Sango had both prayed that Kagome would be returned to them and there would need to be an outstanding offering of thanks for their prayers being answered.

"We became man and wife a little over a week after Inuyasha informed us of the argument between the two of you."

They knew mentioning Inuyasha would bring a slight shadow over the girl's cheerful spirits at the moment and were correct as they watched her look towards the forest and shake her head for a moment before she smiled back at them, she was preoccupied but still able to whole heartedly smile at them.

"I'm happy for the both of you. If you guys would have taken too much longer, I would have ended up having to try and do something about it myself!"

They all laughed at that, knowing that Kagome surely would have come up with some outrageous way for Miroku and Sango to admit their feelings for one another and have somehow gotten Inuyasha involved right with it too.

Surprisingly, Shippou was the one who brought up the subject of Inuyasha, his leaf green eyes darkened slightly as he leaned against Kagome's thigh, head resting lightly against her body as he looked up at her.

'_They need to work it out, I don't wanna be separated anymore.'_

"Kagome, are you and Inuyasha going to fix things between you? I don't like being separated from both of you."

Kagome's voice caught in her throat as she ruffled Shippou darkening hair, give him about four or five more years and he'd probably top her by at least half a foot and his hair would be a dark auburn or even a black-red in color. Her eyes darkened as she finally managed to get the words out.

"Yes, I think…I'm going to go and do that right now."

As she turned to leave the village, she stopped and turned to look at the small trio who were about to follow. A sad yet knowing smile on her face as she shook her head at them.

"I'm sorry everyone, but, I think this is something that Inuyasha and I need to sort out by ourselves. We'll be back when we're finished, I promise."

Shippou watched her walk towards the entrance of the forest, pause right at the very edge of the village and reach into her pocket. Something metallic flashed in the sun before he caught the faintest whiff of her blood. He was puzzled for a moment before he realized what Kagome was doing.

Her voice wouldn't reach him if he was deep inside the forest, but her scent and that of her blood in the open air sure as hell would.

'_Good luck Kagome…and please bring back Inuyasha too. I miss our family being together.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was no mistaking _that_ scent.

He had smelt it on very few occasions but he _knew_ the smell of Kagome's blood as if he had been drenched in it at one time and still had it clinging to his skin.

Kagome had come back.

Never had he moved so fast in the past four months as he did at that moment to go and see her again. Amber eyes searched frantically for her as he suddenly spotted her right on the outside of the village, standing there with a scrap of light blue fabric stained with a few spots of her blood wrapped around one of her fingers.

'_You really _did_ come back…'_

_But through it all_

_I still feel lost without you_

_Hard to find a new soul_

_The silence takes its toll…_

He landed about twenty feet in front of her and stood up slowly, half expecting her to hand over the shard he could feel on her and half expecting her to try and kill him for not trying to bring her back or something like that. Never before had he flinched really in front of her until she had taken that first step towards him.

'_What…what can I do or say to her that will make things right again!'_

"Kagome…I…"

His ears flattened slightly against his head as he looked away from the softly smiling girl in front of him. For some reason he couldn't manage to finish his sentence as he stared at a rock on the ground. Inuyasha wondered why the rock had started to look a little blurred at the edges before he was startled out of his confusion by a gentle and warm touch on his hand.

He looked up sharply to find that Kagome had crossed the distance between them and was standing barely five inches away from him. Her hand was on his, holding it gently as she looked into his eyes. For some reason he was surprised to find tears in her eyes as he met her eyes.

'_When will the day come that she doesn't have tears in her eyes because of _me_?'_

Kagome hadn't been able to help the tears that formed in her eyes after he had landed in front of her.

He had the most _heartbreaking _expression on his face and in his eyes that she had ever seen. Even the one in her era, before they had walked separate ways, hadn't been that painful to see. She thought she knew what he was thinking.

It was too much to hope for that she was back to stay again.

'_I've hurt everyone because I was selfish…'_

"Inuyasha, let's go somewhere by ourselves, together, and talk. I think we're overdue for a long one, don't you?"

He could hardly breathe at the moment, it was almost as if she were telling him that they were going to talk because she was going to stay, to continue to be at his side even after all that had happened.

It was too good to be true and yet, he wanted to believe it.

"Y-Yeah. Where should we go?"

Kagome's expression turned thoughtful before she looked back at him and gave a slight shrug and spoke.

"I really don't know. I think Miroku-sama and everyone will be expecting us to go to the Goshinboku so, let's go somewhere that they can't find us."

An idea came into her mind.

"Is there a waterfall, a really big one anywhere not too far away from the village?"

Inuyasha frowned for a moment before his eyes lit up slightly, he knew of the perfect place. Sango and that damn monk had only been there _once_ and wouldn't dare do it again without his permission.

He just hoped his mother's spirit could forgive him for using her burial site as a place to work out his problems.

"Yeah, it ain't a waterfall but it's got water and it's somewhere we'll have some privacy to talk."

His eyes turned towards the west as he felt Kagome began to tug him along in that direction, walking beside her even as his thoughts became confused and desperate.

How could he convince Kagome that he'd do _anything_ to keep her from leaving like that again?

He stopped, Kagome looking behind her in concern as she noticed the way he was looking away from her.

"Kagome."

Her heart froze in her chest as she managed to blurt out an answer.

"What's up?"

He still didn't look at her as he responded hesitantly, as if afraid that she'd yell at him.

"We'd get there faster if you got on my back. You don't have to but, it'd be faster."

She smiled in relief and walked around behind him, watching as he crouched down and shook her head for a moment before she climbed on like she always had, settling her legs comfortably as she held on to his shoulders before he sprang off into a dead run.

'_He either wants to talk this out or he wants to get it over with. Either way, it's good to be back again…'_

"Okay."

Inuyasha nearly closed his eyes at the comforting feel of Kagome's weight against his back. He always felt more complete and free when she was with him, as if nothing really could threaten him or cause him pain as long as she was there with him.

'_She's lost some weight, she was never heavy to begin with…'_

"Might want to rest a little, it'll take me a while to get there even at this speed. I'll let you know when we're there."

Kagome smiled again and rested her head against his back, eyes closing as she allowed herself to put her complete trust in him yet again.

'_Whatever happens between us now, I still know I can trust him to carry me and not let me get hurt.'_

For some reason the furious amber eyes of Sesshoumaru and the expression on his face from when Inuyasha had tried to push her behind his body and had knocked her instead to the ground came into her mind.

Her eyes snapped open as she frowned in confusion.

Why was she thinking of _him_ now when she was just about to fix things between herself and Inuyasha?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He did not know what in the name of the nine hells the girl was doing back with that disgrace of a half breed. All he knew was that he was going to make sure that the fool kept his tongue civil or he'd make sure the fool never spoke to her again.

That came to another problem he was having.

Why was he feeling so threatened by that _hanyou_ traveling with the girl?

There was no plausible reason for him to be threatened.

He, Sesshoumaru, was superior in all forms than that disgrace with his father's blood in his veins.

And yet, watching the two as they raced off towards the site of the hanyou's human mother's burial site was enough to make him more than a little suspicious.

Especially since that damn Inuyasha had the most content expression on his face and that girl, Kagome, seemed to be completely relaxed and trusting in her position.

There was absolutely no way he was going to allow the half breed to speak with her alone, not without _his_ silent vigil over the both of them.

'_Mark my words Inuyasha, you will _not_ be able to make amends with that girl. You have been the fool far too many times for her to forgive you.'_

_**Whew, another chapter done in a single span of a day. I hope you all who celebrated Thanksgiving had a wonderful and stuffed one. I'll be working on the next chapter here sometime soon. Please continue to leave your feedback and suggest anything I can do to improve the story. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I will see you all in the next chapter!**_


	12. Strength to Move Forward

**_Welcome to the 12th chapter of Strange Duet. I have decided to change the name of the fanfic to better suit the pairing involved. I will probably be going back and editing the first four or five chapters so that they sound a little better than they do now during the next few weeks. Thank you all so much for being supportive and encouraging in your reviews!_**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here._**

_**Tracklist (C12): Rakuen- Do As Infinity**_

Inuyasha was reluctant to let go of her and allow her to leave her place on his back.

Sure he would have had to in due time but, as long as his legs and body would hold him upright, he wanted to keep holding her close to his body. Although, he'd prefer holding her in his arms rather than on his back but, he didn't have that right anymore.

Not after that argument that had nearly destroyed the both of them.

Looking at her now, sleeping peacefully beneath his overcoat and sheltered beneath the large flowering branches of the tree his mother's grave rested under, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like he could finally relax and let down his guard again.

Although, there was still the matter of the fact that _he_ had caused her to lose weight because he had fought with her that he had to deal with.

Inuyasha could remember one other time he had felt so guilty; when he had thought Naraku had killed Kikyou back at Mount Hakurei.

He took a seat beside her, watching her sleeping face as she breathed the deep rhythm that belonged to those in the dreaming stages of slumber. The air was starting to hang on to the day time warmth. If that wasn't a signal that summer was fast approaching, he didn't know what was.

'_That's right; Kagome was born in the summer months.'_

Her approaching birthday meant the milestone of nearly half a decade she had spent at his side.

"…four years already huh. Doesn't seem that long."

Inuyasha said quietly as he watched Kagome sleep. He had never told anyone why he had liked to take the night time watches, stating only that he didn't need as much sleep as the rest of them and that he was more aware of what was going on around them.

Though the above was true, there was another reason entirely for his nightly vigils.

For a long time Inuyasha had found that watching Kagome during various times of the night and day were some of the most fascinating times he had ever seen in his life.

She was just so different than any of the other women he had come across. Sure she had one hell of a temper and was just about as stubborn as one of those damn bull youkai but, there were also more things about her that he couldn't figure out for the life of him.

Like why she kept coming back to him when all he did was hurt her.

His relationship with Kikyou had been complicated yet simple at the same time. In a way they had been using each other, now that he thought about it with an unbiased mind.

Kikyou had wanted to be a normal woman without the odious burden of being the protector and priestess of the Shikon no Tama while he had wanted to steal the damn thing so that he could make his wish to become a full youkai and finally have a place to belong.

In the end, they just hadn't been able to come to that one point where most couples trusted each other completely and didn't second guess what the other said or did.

Only, that meant that Naraku was _right_ about his relationship with Kikyou and Inuyasha didn't want to admit that.

Inuyasha shook himself out of the memories of the past, his ears flattened slightly as he tore his eyes away from Kagome and rose to his feet. The lake in front of him reflected the fading twilight and started to show the watery doubles of a few brighter than average stars that emerged in the navy blue-violet sky. Sesshoumaru had also been right, though there was no way in any level of the nine hells he'd say it to the bastard's face and give him that satisfaction.

_You remain the fool Inuyasha, had I wished to have her turn against you, I would have done so ages ago. You are the one who is possessed. By a shadow of your past no less…_

'_Dammit Sesshoumaru, you knew all about Kikyou and I and even then you threw it in my face when no one else would.'_

His eyes darkened slightly as he took a seat in front of the lake, staring into the dark outline of his reflection as he tried to figure out where everything had come undone. Kagome's face rose to his mind from their fight, they had been in each other's faces, eyes burning with equal amounts of fury as they had shouted at each other. His words followed by her own rang out in his mind, guilt digging its claws deeper into his heart as he realized just how much of an asshole he had been to her.

"_What the hell were you thinking anyways! Sesshoumaru could have killed us all in our sleep because of you!"_

_He had shouted, furious that she would turn to Sesshoumaru for training instead of coming to him. After all, Sesshoumaru _had_ tried to kill her on a few occasions and there had been jack shit in Inuyasha's opinion that left that bastard to be trusted, especially where Kagome was concerned._

"_And you would know about him coming to visit me in the night? I wasn't the only one going off by myself without telling anyone!"_

_As usual she was stepping up to the challenge being issued, as he had come to realize was her very nature. Something tried to tell her what to say or do and she'd fight it like no one's business, even if that person was more than three times stronger than she was. She had shot back that retort as soon as he had shut his mouth._

_And as usual, he had reopened his, not even knowing what she had been talking about despite the sinking feeling in his chest even as he had let her have it._

"_What the hell does that mean!"_

_That was when he had known he had made the first of several errors within the next ten minutes that would happen. What clued him in was the fact that her eyes had sudden gone over bright and her voice had cracked immediately after Kikyou's name had come up._

"_It means that I knew you were sneaking off to go and be with Kikyou when you thought everyone was sleeping!"_

'_What the _hell_ was I thinking?'_

In a way, he wished Sesshoumaru was the one responsible for all the problems that came up between Kagome and himself. After all, it'd be so much easier to tell her that Sesshoumaru just hated him and wanted nothing more to see him miserable.

And yet, that wasn't the case. That wasn't the case at all.

If it was anyone, it was Naraku who wanted him to suffer and be miserable for his entire life; Sesshoumaru was just there to be a thorn in his ass and to remind him that he was only half a youkai.

So lost in his own thoughts, Inuyasha didn't even sense Kagome until he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his shoulders.

Kagome had woken to find that it was nearly night; the final shades of violet were leaving the dark blue sky and turning the time from twilight to night. Covering her was none other than the fire rat haori; its owner was crouched down by the edge of the lake and didn't look like he was moving any time soon. Pushing herself into a sitting position, Kagome pulled the protective garment up and around her shoulders before she stood up and began to walk over to where Inuyasha was sitting. It was _still_ huge on her, the sleeves trailing past her fingertips as the corners brushed just below her knees.

Well, not like she had grown all that much during the past three years anyhow. Only a grand and unimpressive total of one inch had been added to her height. So all in all, she was still on the small side and it seemed to work just fine for everyone else.

Watching him stare out over the water and into his own reflection a while later with such a downhearted expression on his face that she felt her heart begin to ache.

'_Inuyasha…'_

Kagome had done the only thing she was able to do at that moment and that was putting her arms around him to try and make him forget his sorrow and to remove that heart breaking expression on his face. She rested her head on his shoulder as she took in the strength of his body through the contact.

He was the first one to speak to her, his hand coming up and touching the one on his shoulder lightly before he held on to it like it was a life line.

"You're awake, huh?"

Her voice was slightly muffled, being as she had her head resting against his back and shoulder.

"Yeah, a little while ago actually. I was watching you looking into the lake. What were you looking for?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard, no matter what he was trying to do, he could never lie to Kagome. Something about her just demanded that he tell her the truth and the truth only. Amber eyes darkened as he stared into the reflection of the two of them in the water. If only he could keep her here, at his side, forever, maybe then he'd had some kind of a chance at finding out his worth as a living being, not just as a fighter.

'_How can I tell her what she means to me?'_

Kagome looked up, pulling herself up a little so that she could stare into the water with him.

'_What are you thinking about?'_

She wondered silently as she looked at the reflection of the two of them. How many times had she leaned on him so that his physical strength could flow into her and give her the energy and will to move forward? The two of them just looked so…_right_ together, and she was so sure that he felt the same way she did.

And yet, something just didn't connect with the two of them, no matter how hard and desperately the both of them tried to make it work.

That one little flaw was the one thing that Kagome knew would forever keep them from being together as they wanted to be.

'_I've heard about unrequited love before but, on both sides?'_

"Inuyasha, I-"

Inuyasha cut her off almost immediately, ears flattening slightly against his skull as he began to speak.

"Say the word however many fucking times you need to or tell me whatever it is I can do to make it so that you'll forgive me. Don't-"

His voice seemed to break, growing rougher and raspier as he swallowed hard before speaking, turning his head so that he could look into her eyes. He was a desperate man and if she asked him, he would damn well tell her that he was afraid that she hated him and would want him killed because of how he had acted.

Most of all, he was afraid of losing her in any and all ways.

"Just, whatever you do, _don't_ leave again. I-"

Kagome's eyes were wide as she listened to him, her eyes filling with tears as she watched and felt him become more upset with each word. She had been looking at him the entire time, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, the tangled hair, the haunted and desperate look those beautiful eyes of his, and the way his face was a little sharper due to some weight loss. Her eyes examined his face, noting each detail and for the first time seeing how truly _vulnerable_ he was. She reached up and touched his cheek with one hand, cupping his cheek gently as she tried to express her feelings without speaking for once.

'_He's lost weight, like I have, and he looks so tired. I wonder exactly how much he slept each night…maybe only enough to keep it from killing him.'_

Her eyes suddenly dropped to something that clacked, like the sound of beads that were bumped and moved against each other.

He had kept the rosary and was wearing it around his neck, like he always had.

'_He kept the rosary…'_

"…swear I'll do anything you want, just, you don't know what the hell's been going on since you left…didn't feel _right_ without you here every day…I swear to you Kagome, I'll-"

Inuyasha's rambling was silenced as he felt his eyes widen in surprise, arms falling to his sides as he managed to figure just what the hell was going on.

Kagome was kissing him.

Wait.

_Kagome_ was _kissing him!_

Inuyasha's eyes slowly closed as his hands came up and rested on Kagome's shoulders, letting himself drop his guard to show her that he missed her. She pulled away gently after a moment before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder as she let some of her tears fall, spotting the crimson fabric and dripping on to the purple-black beads of the rosary. Both of their thoughts were as one as they held each other in the new born night.

'_I'm so sorry…'_

"I'll _always_ be here Inuyasha, at least, until my time here is finished and there's nothing left for me to do in this time."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as he shook his head, holding her a little tighter, as if afraid she'd slip away from him if he let go before he spoke, voice quiet.

"Kagome, you'll be needed-"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What the _hell_ did that woman think she was doing with that bastard offspring of his honorable father?

Or rather, who the hell Inuyasha _thought_ he _was_ in kissing that girl and returning her embrace!

Amber eyes narrowed furiously as he used every ounce of his self control to keep himself from going out there and ripping the half breed to shreds. Again his thoughts were surprising him, strong emotions that he did not quite understand, much less like, were coming up from beneath the icy demeanor he usually kept his feelings to.

A part of him was convinced that the girl belonged to Inuyasha, always had and will, and that he should accept it and move on with his extremely long life.

Then again, there was that other side to him, the one that made him recall the days of his teenage years, much like how Inuyasha seemed to be stuck in. That side of him demanded that he show both Inuyasha and that strange girl _who_ belonged to what man.

Why was it bothering him so much? Why would one kiss between a filthy half breed and a lowly human woman make his blood boil?

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly as he continued his observance of the two, noticing with irritation and something else he couldn't begin to name that the two had not pulled apart from their embrace.

'_That girl has plagued my thoughts for far too long.'_

The waning crescent moon was starting to creep up from behind the forest on the other side of the lake, sending down a cruel arc of cold and bitter light down upon the three of them. The heady scent of the blossoming wisteria hung heavily in the still pleasantly warm air even as a soft wind blew around the area.

It did not matter that the woman who spawned Inuyasha was lying in her grave here, though she had earned her rest by having to bear such a disgrace of a child. Everything seemed to be working against him at the moment, the weather, the scenery and even that damned Inuyasha.

How was it that the clumsy courtship between that hanyou and the human girl was something that made even youkai of the courts rave about it in excitement?

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked up into the branches of the tree, half expecting to see the souls of his father and the bastard half breed's mother watching him or Inuyasha and the girl.

He could give the girl _anything_ she desired, be it material pleasure, Naraku's demise and the Shikon no Tama, though why anyone would actually _want_ the cursed thing was beyond his understanding, or even carnal pleasure.

_Anything_ and _everything_ he could offer was so much more than that pathetic excuse for a half demon could give to her in his idiotically expanded lifetime.

So then, how was it that he was _losing _her to the damned fool?

'_I will have to show her what a _true_ courtship resembles. Not what that fool is clumsily attempting.'_

He inclined his head once, the notion firmly implanted in his mind as Sesshoumaru rested one shoulder against the tree, watching the two of them again as he began to plan out what he was going to do.

He, Sesshoumaru, would make sure that the girl would know _who_ she belonged to, even if it took showing her that her loyalty to Inuyasha was ridiculous.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She had kissed Inuyasha again, Eri had said that kissing guys was a good way to shut them up when you wanted them to stop talking but, Kagome wasn't just able to do it. Too much of her personality was based on her actions being influenced by pure emotion and this was definitely one of those times.

'_I know what Inuyasha and I have and…it's not what we both want.'_

Kagome pulled away from him again, kneeling on the ground while facing him as she gave him a regret filled look. She took his hands into hers, holding them and looking at the thin scars on the back of his hands before she managed to meet his eyes.

"Inuyasha, we'll _always_ be close to each other. Any time either of us needs the other, we'll be there and waiting to help and protect them."

Inuyasha nodded, unable to speak as he held her hands as well, looking at the few visible scars on her hands from her training. How could he tell her that he _wanted_ to love her and keep her as the one his heart wanted but that something just wouldn't let him do it?

She had a very shaky and small smile on her face as she spoke again, voice shaking as her eyes filled up with tears again.

Somehow, the past _year_ was starting to look like she was doing nothing but crying or breaking down into tears.

"I think we both know…that we can't, that we'll never…"

Inuyasha's voice was barely above a low murmur as he finished her sentence for her, feeling his heart constrict because of the truth of it and his mind immediately going into denial and telling him that they _could_ and _would_ be, once a few things were out of the way.

"..lovers."

Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak even as her thumbs gently smoothed over the back of Inuyasha's hands. It was so hard to say that, and yet, she desperately wanted to be what Inuyasha and herself could never be.

It was hard to admit to yourself, and even harder to the one you had loved for so long, that you would never _be_ as you had longed to.

"I'm sorry…"

She whispered brokenly, eyes closing as she tried to prevent herself from crying. Not only did it hurt to have to _say_ it to him and force herself to face the fact that it was _true_, but it was killing her inside that Inuyasha had understood and had had to finish her sentence for her.

Inuyasha pulled her close to his body again, letting their weight pull them to the ground and on to their sides as he curled his body around hers, holding her tightly even as he buried his face into the top of her head. She was crying, and he was damn near close to doing the same thing himself. His words were soft as he spoke to her softly, admitting what he had feared ever since the day their argument had separated them into two different eras for such a long time.

'_Kagome…I'm not giving up.'_

"I was afraid…afraid that you actually hated me…and…"

Inuyasha felt her stiffen a little, her body inching unconsciously closer to his as he felt her brace for whatever he said next. He swallowed hard and only held on a little tighter to the girl he loved so much that it hurt him physically some times.

"I was afraid that you'd never come back to me again…that I'd be left all alone like I had been before you came."

He closed his eyes as a tear escaped down each cheek, a few more following even as he forced himself to choke out the rest of the words that had ate at him from the inside.

"I was afraid that I would never see you again before I died."

Kagome's eyes flashed as they opened, her face suddenly draining of color as something came to her in a burst of hazy and scattered images.

…_fields of charred bodies, left over youkai parts scattered about a thick and poisonous mist filled battlefield…_

'_What is this?'_

…_Hiraikotsu broken into several pieces, scarlet stains dripping down small lines on the well worn bone, a broken staff stained with blood and bits of unidentifiable flesh sticking to the jagged edges…_

'_Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!'_

…_blood colored sky casting black shadows on to everything even as the sounds of mourning filled the air…_

…_completed Shikon no Tama glinting darkly in the hands of someone she felt was familiar and exploding into blackened flames that reeked of death and decay even as those flames attacked the unidentified person and sent them writhing in agony even as a pure white-gold light in the shape of a sphere emerged and shot into a still body being cradled by someone else…_

…_head in the black flames turned, eyes opening as the sorrow filled eyes suddenly became colored with gold, a voice spoke her name with longing as she opened her mouth to scream in denial and in fear…_

"_Kagome…"_

'_No!'_

"_Kagome!_"

Kagome's eyes shot open as the near panicked shout brought her around from whatever that had been. Inuyasha was holding her, like a groom would hold his bride or a mother would her terrified child and was looking into her eyes as if he was about ready to freak out. She shivered as she tucked herself in closer to the heat radiating off of Inuyasha's body, eyes closing tightly as she tried to recall the face she had caught a glimpse of in that strange dream-like vision.

'_Come on; let me recall whatever that was!'_

"Kagome, are you alright!"

The images had faded away, leaving her frustrated and filled with a sudden surge of fear and anxiety.

"I'm fine."

Even her own ears could hear how shaky she was, not a good thing in this situation. Kagome swallowed hard, leaning her head against Inuyasha's chest as she let the pounding of his heart calm her down before she tried again.

"I'm alright. I just startled myself. Have you ever had that feeling where you're suddenly falling and you freak out? Happens a lot to me…"

God she hated lying to him like that but, how could she explain that something she couldn't even remember correctly had scared her without seeming like some little girl who was jumping at the shadows?

Inuyasha didn't look like he believed her but didn't say anything, whatever was bothering her was her own business. All he could do was be there for her when she needed him.

"Nah, never happened to me before."

His eyes darkened slightly as he set her down reluctantly.

"You're sure you're alright? I'll take you home if you're not feelin' well."

"I'm fine, really."

Kagome responded softly as she stood up on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek before going back down to looking up at him. Her eyes were distracted and worried though they still held a deep fondness for him as she seemed to take him in for a long moment.

"You'll do the same with me, right? If _you_ feel like you're sick, you'll let me take you home and take care of you?"

_Home…_

That was one word that just seemed to be closely wrapped around Kagome, where ever she was, there would be his home. Amber eyes brightened a little as he gave a snort and let his hand land heavily on top of her head and ruffled her usually neat hair.

'_I'll go anywhere you need me to.'_

"Keh! Like I _ever_ get sick."

Kagome gave him a mock glare as the two of them began to head towards the shelter of the absolutely _gorgeous_ wisteria tree that sheltered Izayoi's grave for the night. They would leave in the morning, much like how the times had been when it had been only the two of them traveling.

"Hey, it _could_ happen one of these days you know!"

"Yeah, when flowers bloom out of Naraku's ass and Miroku stops being a fucking lecher."

He retorted with the beginnings of his usual trademark smirk on his face as Kagome shoved at him playfully and missed due to the way he twisted away from her. Amber eyes snapped mischievously as he dodged the next attempt and the one after that.

"C'mon Kagome, you're gettin' slow."

Kagome glared at him, face turning red as she shook a finger at him, trying to keep a straight face and scold him at the same time and failing miserably. Well, the first mental image that dealt with Naraku wasn't at all a pleasant one, humorous, but in a disgusting way. And of course, she couldn't deny that Miroku _wasn't_ a pervert at times.

"Hey! I'm not the one who's cheating here! Stop moving so I can shove you!"

"Where the hell is the fun in that? I ain't some damn idiot like Shippou on a log that you can grab at any time."

"Inuyasha! Shippou's not an idiot!"

"Says you."

He said with a rather wicked grin, the corner of one fang overlapping his lower lip in a rather endearing way as he damn near _danced_ just out of her reach and continued to tease her. Inuyasha had almost forgotten what it was like to tease her and end up with a fun bantering session between the two of them.

'_I don't want her to leave again. When did I start _needing_ to have her by my side so much?'_

Kagome had thought he was baiting her again and began to sneak up on him, crouched down slightly before she raced up and attacked him from behind. She jumped on to his back, throwing her arms around his neck playfully as she suddenly and quite unexpectedly felt herself and Inuyasha sharply heading for the ground with a surprised yelp from the both of them.

Well, _that_ had certainly been interesting.

She thought dazed as Inuyasha immediately began to check her over to see if she was alright, he had a clump of some of the wisteria blossoms stuck in his hair right behind one of his ears. Said ear was twitching madly because the sensitive hair covering it was being irritated by the flowers brushing against it. Her eyes landed on the ear as a small giggle escaped, Inuyasha stopping his inspection of her and looking up in confusion before her giggle exploded into a full scale laugh.

He just gave her a strange look before the irritation his ear was giving him finally had him reaching up to flick whatever it was away from his ear before looking at the clump of blossoms that had fallen to the ground. For some reason, that had made Kagome laugh all the harder at him.

'_Women, what the hell can you _do_ with 'em?'_

Inuyasha thought in cross between amusement and irritation while watching her.

"Oi, you're going to be tired when I drag your lazy ass outta bed tomorrow to return back to the village if you keep that up."

She glared at him, still giggling quietly under her breath as she allowed Inuyasha to fix the haori over her body and arrange it so that she was mostly covered before feeling him pull her to his body from behind. Considering that the haori was big enough for one person, Inuyasha was giving her some of his body heat, and taking some of hers for himself as well.

Despite the slight bit of strange discomfort tugging at Kagome's mind, she had no problem with the position she was in.

After all, didn't she feel the safest when she was with Inuyasha?

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha made a sound that resembled a cross between a groan and an irritated growl as he responded, voice muffled as he spoke into her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Kagome smiled to herself as she cuddled a little closer and closed her eyes.

"I'll always be here for you if you ever need me."

He was silent for a long moment before he finally responded to her heartfelt statement.

"Yeah, I know."

She smiled and went quiet, feeling him settle back down before she found herself speaking again.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"_What?"_

She began to giggle again from the exasperated tone he spoke with.

"I missed you."

Inuyasha grunted as a response and moved closer, closing his eyes and relishing the warmth and comfort that seemed to pour off of the woman he held in waves.

"…hey Kagome?"

Her response was sleepy and soft as she responded.

"Yeah?"

Whatever sweet nothing Kagome had been hoping to hear were dashed and sent to hell as Inuyasha's usually obnoxious personality kicked back in.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"…fine. Baka."

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Woman."

"Man."

The two of them both started laughing again as they fell asleep, both of them with smiles on their faces.

Morning had come too damn soon, Inuyasha decided as he swore darkly under his breath and splashed some water on his face, washing some of the grass blades off and clearing his dream-dazed thoughts. Amber eyes rested on the still snoozing girl before he smiled. At first the smile was a contented one, the one a man who now had everything in the world that he ever needed or wanted, then, it kind of went to hell from there as an idea formed in his head.

Of course it must be known that once an idea was stuck in Inuyasha's head, he just _had_ to act on it.

He picked up one of the strange water containers Kagome had given him and filled it up with the chilly lake water before he crept over to where she slept and looked down at her.

'_Time to get your ass up Kagome.'_

Inuyasha smirked to himself, trying to hold back the laughter threatening to burst forth from his mouth even as he up ended the contents of the bottle on to Kagome's sleeping form.

The strangled scream of shock and surprise was _beautiful._

"I _will_ have my revenge Inuyasha, just you wait, I'll make you regret that water trick."

Kagome yelled at Inuyasha's still laughing form.

Big fat jerk, waking her up by dumping water on her.

And it had been _cold_ water too.

She glared at his back, furiously trying to think of a creative and effective way to get him back without really hurting him, or giving into the temptation to do as Inuyasha had asked during their walk to reactivate the rosary's spell.

'_Why can't I think of anything that _won't_ hurt him?'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Had he been less trained in the ways of control, Sesshoumaru might have found himself slaying the hanyou during the course of the night for the crimes he had committed with the girl.

And dammit, there was the unreasonable side of him lashing out again, the side he usually paid no mind to and ignored it like he had Jaken most of the time. It seemed to be acting up more often, muttering about the hanyou and that human girl being so close to each other.

Watching them _play_ with each other like foolish lovers.

He was not allowing the girl out of his sight and if Inuyasha step out of his place again, well, needless to say that there would be a little…_chat_ that was looking to be long overdue between himself and his dear half brother.

Admittedly, the cold water being thrown on her unsuspecting form and the ear piercing spluttering scream she had managed to produce had proved to be most entertaining.

Sesshoumaru was able to tell from the irritation in the girl's aura that she was trying to come up with some kind of ploy to get back at his half brother for dumping water on her to wake her up. He could think of a few less than polite things to do to the half breed himself, though he suspected that the girl would strongly oppose his ideas.

'_This scent again.'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he easily leapt into the trees to his left, following the two even as he noticed the tell tale shimmer of the dead woman's soul gatherers in the distance.

The dead priestess that had slain Inuyasha and kept his soul bound to the tree for over fifty years and who had bewitched the fool's heart before her demise.

He did _not_ care for the likes of her at all.

She was as cunning and even as ruthless as a youkai woman fighting over a man when it came to getting her way and to Inuyasha.

No, he had no respect for that one at all.

'_The dead belong with the dead, not among the living.'_

That and, he did not care for the fact that she was trying to reclaim the past that was lost to her forever.

The past would stay in the past; there would be no reviving it.

'_What are you scheming this time?'_

Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he settled in the branches of the tree and watched what was to become of this interaction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Kikyou…'_

Kagome thought to herself, eyes darkening as she noticed the proud form of the priestess standing in the center of the road, eyes expectant as she caught them coming up the hill. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were all looking incredibly edgy, Miroku more from trying to think of taking Hiraikotsu from Sango's hand than from being near Kikyou herself. She looked at Inuyasha, noticed the pain and guilt in his eyes as he glanced from her to Kikyou and back again.

It was about time she and Kikyou sorted this messy and dangerous love triangle out once and for all.

"Kikyou, is something wrong?"

Inuyasha asked, feeling his heart sink down into his stomach as he felt himself come to that familiar crossroad once again. Two paths in front of him, one leading to a past he wanted to forget and the other, to a future that was uncertain.

Two roads with equal amounts of trouble.

Kikyou's eyes left Inuyasha and landed on Kagome's suddenly quiet form, the hard earth toned eyes narrowing slightly as the priestess seemed to find something about her that was intriguing before she spoke.

"I am here to speak with Kagome."

Sango began to walk forward when Kagome had when she was suddenly stopped by Kikyou's eyes moving from Kagome to each of them watching her and returning back. Kikyou seemed to find their immediate responses to her words amusing as she nodded once and spoke once more.

"_Alone._"

**_Well, there's the 12th Chapter! I hope it wasn't OOC or boring for anyone… Anyways, thank you all so much for reviewing, I will have to put off the 13th chapter for a little while due to my upcoming Senior Project being due very very soon. So please be patient with me! Any criticism you have or advice is always welcome, as are all your reviews. Until next time, thank you everyone and good luck!_**


	13. Interlude

_**I'm still working on the true 13th chapter for Strange Duet so please; don't think I'm abandoning that story! This chapter has some suggestive content so; I do not want those of you who think they can't handle it to read this. This is a filler chapter.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does and I thank her for creating such an awesome story and characters to inspire me to write these fanfics.**_

_**Soundtrack: Scars Left by Time- Yasunori Matsuda**_

It was always this way, no matter how often she tried to ignore the feelings; they were still always there.

Always lurking beneath the surface until _he_ showed himself.

Everything went straight to hell from there until he was finished with her.

She pulled the tie out of her hair, letting the black locks fall down past her shoulders and past her hips as she began to pull it back into a high ponytail. Good Gods, the youkai were more than active as of late and that made it seem like she was working double the normal amount of time she was supposed to.

'_He'll be pissy with me again and we'll fight before having the make up time.'_

Dark grey eyes stared into the reflection as she finished pulling her hair up and stared into the eyes of the woman shown back to her. Fingertips came up and traced the scar from the wound that had nearly blinded her so many years ago. Starting just above her left eyebrow and ending just below her cheekbone, the jagged white line wasn't easily covered up by any kind of make up available in this era.

'_Not that I could cover it up when it healed in the first place. Good Gods, I'm getting too old for this kind of crap.'_

Forget the make up, as she usually told herself every day, she'd be more recognizable this way anyhow. At least, with the youkai around here. The people here hadn't placed two and two together to make four yet. At most they figured her an aunt or something of the girl that Reikan was currently watching out for.

"Sitting here naked isn't going to accomplish anything either."

She muttered to herself irritably. Her husband was _such_ a stick in the mud, still as overprotective and possessive as he was when they had first started out as a couple. Her eyes softened as she smiled at the silver heart shaped frame on her vanity top of her family. Her beloved children, she wasn't about to let him try and get her pregnant again, perhaps when the twins were grown up and in college she'd think about it, were in there smiling happily with her own happy face and the proud yet smug half smirk, half smile on her husband's face.

'_We had a long and hard road to get our family to how we are now. So much in the past that shouldn't have happened…'_

"You need to stop trying to spy on me while I'm reflecting on my thoughts Reikan. Had I not recognized your signature energy, I might have killed you by mistake."

The door opened and closed behind the tall smiling man as he dropped the illusion covering his form, black hair changing to silver as he tossed his jacket on to the bed and came over to stand behind his wife.

"And you need to cease staying in your room unclothed while I am away from the house. Not to mention when you needlessly place yourself in harm's way."

The two of them exchanged matching stubborn looks before shaking their head and smiling at one another. They had been together for a long time now and this was an old argument between them. Reikan reached out and removed the tie from his wife's hair effortlessly before gently pulling her up so that she was standing in front of him.

"You are trying to give your bodyguards a heart attack and your husband one as well. Hasn't that grown old yet?"

"Not if you still give me a reaction like this one it doesn't."

She said with a laugh as she turned around and reached up to touch her husband's face, fingertips tracing the stripes on his face as she gave him a kiss in greeting. His hand strayed to her chin, keeping her face up while he deepened the kiss, his free hand settling on the small of her back as he pulled her closer to his body. When they parted, he swore softly under his breath before nipping her neck and resting his head against her shoulder, allowing her to embrace him even as he maneuvered the both of them towards the enormous bed in the center of the room.

"You are going to kill me long before anyone else will."

"Just as long as I'm the one who is killing you then that's fine."

There was a note of seriousness in her voice as she felt herself lowered to the bed and shook her head, holding him close as he rested beside her. One leg moved between hers and entwined as the couple just rested there for a moment, reveling in each other's company.

"So, how did everything go?"

Reikan sighed and closed his eyes, holding his wife closer to him as he relived the brief moment he had just had with the young girl.

"I dislike having to lie. Yet I know it is essential to what will be coming up in her future. After all, we would be the ones to try and change the past."

Her eyes darkened as she rested her chin on his shoulder, eyes looking into the distance and at the wall behind him as she felt the prickling of distant memories begin to surface once more.

_So much blood and carnage…_

_There was so much devastation and death around that it felt suffocating._

_Or like she was stuck in the path to the afterlife._

_Earth soaked a dark russet with blood and strewn with hacked off limbs and other unidentifiable pieces of viscera and flesh surrounded her as she gathered her power within her, tears in her eyes as she heard the scream of someone very dear to her in pain…_

_The roar of pure unadulterated fury and loathing echoing in her ears just as something pierced her flesh and burned her, forcing her eye shut as she too screamed, jerking her head to the side as she felt her power explode from her and hit whatever was attacking her…_

_The pain and devastation on his face as she watched him hold her closely, with the rest of them numb with disbelief and grief._

The Shikon no Tama held in someone's fist before it exploded and she felt a burst of agony ripping through her entire body…

"Enough, you need not relive the past."

Her eyes cleared and lightened, one eye moving from dark grey to a paler color while the other still held the same shade of blue-grey as before. A warm hand was against her cheek as she felt her chin moved and his mouth touched hers. Their lips teased and clung to each other for a long while as she was forced to push the memories back for another time.

When he finally allowed her to come back for air, she gave him a rather sour look before speaking.

"Well that was rude of you. I could have remembered something important."

"As well as something that could break you when you have only recently been able to deal with a few of the consequences from that battle."

The future was something they couldn't see ahead into, but, this past that they were trying to manipulate was something that they had both experienced…and felt that they _had_ to change.

Except that her damn stubborn husband liked to know more than she did, just so that he could be ahead of her.

'_Then again, all men are like that. If a woman has power _and _knowledge over them, then there's nothing save physical strength that they can threaten her with.'_

"I think I can decide for myself what would break me or not."

"Like you had when you decided to examine the grave?"

A chill swept through her as she shivered, eyes darkening again as she was held by her husband, picked up and held on his lap as if she were a tiny doll.

"…"

"That was crass of me, I apologize."

Reikan murmured softly as he allowed his claws to emerge, their children would be off playing over at the Higurashi Shrine in the past, the 'maru trio with them as protection for seven more hours their time, and brush through her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp as he felt her gradually begin to relax.

"Do not judge me harshly. I still feel the loss as well."

"I'm not judging you, after all, I was the one who…"

Reikan silenced her with a nip on the side of her neck, the familiar mark glowing briefly before she shuddered and leaned back into him, skin and face becoming flushed even as he smiled at her reaction.

"You were not the cause. Perhaps you were the key figure in implimenting the battle but you were never the cause of all of that. Naraku chose his path and we were sent to deal with him as accordingly as possible."

She made another face as she turned around and straddled him, fingers unbuttoning his shirt and moving lower still as she leaned up and kissed him before moving away and smiling mischeviously at him.

'_We have a little while before we pick up the children.'_

"Then show me how truly sorry you say you are."

His eyes flared into molten gold as his hands moved down to her hips, one moving to the side to cup her as he smiled and murmured into her ear even as he twisted to pin her against the white sheets.

"You will not be leaving once I am finished with you."

"Prove your words aren't just that then."

"Be silent, talking ruins my concentration."

"You poor thing."

The sounds of laughter, feminine and masculine rang out through the house and into the other rooms as the two coupled and allowed their souls to unite once again, as they had only a few times before.

'_I will not give up on changing the past for the future. No matter what.'_

_**Well, I'll try and get the chapter finished in the next week or so life has been busy lately so, I hope you can forgive me Please keep reading and reviewing!**_


	14. Words Exchanged

**_Welcome back to the 13th chapter of Strange Duet! I apologize for the extremely long wait but, life tends to hit us all below the obi some time or another in our lives. Thanks to all of you who have supported me and helped me continue this extremely long fanfiction. Without further ado, here is the new chapter!_**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here._**

_**Tracklist (C13): Where Will You Go?- Evanescence**_

The entire world seemed to have been plunged into a tense silence.

Inuyasha's eyes moved from Kagome to Kikyou and back again as his uncertainty continued to grow, causing the half demon to shift his weight uncomfortably while he watched the two women stare each other down. There was nothing he could do. Taking action would mean shifting the rather delicate balance he had with Kagome and Kikyou's emotions at the moment.

In other words, he was absolutely _useless_ in this situation.

The past and future stared into each other's eyes, their wills waging a silent war for dominance even as their auras slowly began to rise to the challenge. Blue-grey met dark brown as the two refused to back down. Whether it was out of sheer stubbornness or the fact that one was completely threatened by the possibilities of the other.

Either way, neither one was backing down.

"Why Kagome-chan alone?"

Out of the silence came the wary voice of the maroon eyed demon slayer, her grip on the giant boomerang loose but ready to be wielded if needed. Her eyes narrowed as she pinned the white and red clad woman with her gaze even as she took a step closer towards Kagome, preparing to use her weapon in a fight between herself and Kikyou.

There was absolutely _no_ trust between the slayer and the calm woman standing a little over ten feet away from Kagome. Her husband might have had a sympathetic and even a little pitying respect for the woman's suffering and wandering spirit, but she could feel nothing but hostility, contempt and suspicion towards her.

As Sango saw it, Kikyou had lost her life and her chance to be with Inuyasha. Now it was Kagome's time and she would not stand by and watch the girl who had become so much like family be hurt time and time again by Kikyou, emotionally and even the few times Kagome had been hurt physically.

She could not forgive that.

Kikyou's eyes were narrowed as well, never allowing her eyes to leave those of the girl in front of her. Something was much different about the suddenly silent and strong willed stranger in front of her, something that she could not put her finger on. During the four months or so that had passed, the usually weak hearted and naïve _child_ that she had seen with Inuyasha had suddenly turned into something much, much more.

Somehow, Kagome had turned into a powerful, if not fully awakened, adult with some kind of strange aura of calm and strength that wrapped around her.

The only problem Kikyou really had about the girl's new feel was that there was no possible way or training that she could think of at the time that was activate such a change in a person's soul.

'_Unless someone has been helping her unlock the restraints on her soul.'_

"It is none of your concern what she and I have to discuss."

The priestess responded to Sango's question coolly as she seemed to pause and think of something before continuing.

"Your brother is fairing well and has expressed a desire to speak with you sometime in the future."

Even Inuyasha heard the undertone of threat that she used. Sango was restrained by a rather quick thinking Miroku and Inuyasha as she began to lunge at Kikyou, maroon eyes blazing her fury and even a little of the fear that had hit her when she had recognized the threat carried beneath the seemingly innocent enough report of her younger brother's well being.

"How _dare_ you!"

"_Enough."_

Despite the sounds of chaos and struggling between Sango's fury at Kikyou and Inuyasha and Miroku's attempts to get the enraged slayer to calm down and ignore Kikyou's remark, Kagome's voice accompanied a sudden surge of energy that had the hair on the back of everyone's neck standing on end and had the shouting silenced.

Sango's voice wasn't silenced for long as she managed to throw in one last barb at the woman she was glaring at, eyes flashing with hate as she snapped at Kikyou harshly.

"The _dead_ have no rights or place among the _living_!"

"Sango-chan!"

Kagome practically shouted her friend's name, her tone sharp and her eyes on the stricken expression on Inuyasha's face before she let her eyes move to Kikyou's stoic face.

It didn't matter that she privately agreed with the upset woman she had come to think of as an older sister. What mattered was that she needed to stop the rising tension before someone was killed or hurt…or both.

"Kikyou, we'll talk, _alone_ and now."

Inuyasha, much to everyone's surprise, including Kikyou's, was the first to protest against the decision. His amber eyes pained as he looked from Kagome to Kikyou, avoiding the latter of the two's eyes even as he spoke.

"Don't do this Kagome."

Shippou's voice cracked with fear as he spoke next.

"Don't go Kagome! She'll try to hurt you again, I know she will!"

Miroku wasn't able to speak at the moment, still trying to calm down his suddenly furious and anxious wife from attacking Kikyou or knocking down and pinning Kagome down so that the girl wouldn't go. The dark eyed slayer glowered at Kikyou as she spoke.

"_I_ don't trust her with _your_ safety Kagome-chan. She's tried to _kill_ you in the past and we _just_ had you return to us after such a long time."

Finally his wife had stopped struggling enough for him to catch his breath and look at the situation in a calm and hopefully not a biased manner. He looked into Kagome's eyes and felt his eyes darken in understanding as he felt her aura brush against his own.

For a long time he had suspected that the Kagome-sama they had traveled with was only a small part of the girl's entire personality and soul. Although, the power that small part had showed was incredible and what was slowly awakening was sure to be more impressive yet.

In short, all he could do was put his trust into the gentle young woman and assume that she was making the correct decision for herself and for her future.

"Kagome-sama, are you certain that you wish to do this alone? Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou or myself will not hesitate to be at your side if you so wish it."

Kagome wasn't blind to the obvious concern her friends had for her safety and well being nor was she blind to the fact that no one trusted Kikyou with something as seemingly precious as _her_ safety. She could understand their anxiety all too well. After all, she personally didn't have a lot of faith in the former guardian of the Shikon no Tama when it came to her safety either.

But that was something that she was going to have to work hard to improve. Especially because Kikyou was someone that Kagome knew it would be better to have on their side than to have opposing them.

She turned her attention to her friends, giving them a small smile that showed them that she was determined but a little nervous as well before speaking to them.

"I'll be fine everyone. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone, I promise."

Kagome's expression turned serious as she looked back at Kikyou and inclined her head towards Inuyasha's forest, blue-grey eyes calm as she spoke.

'_We need somewhere private but somewhere that's kind of special and sacred to the both of us.'_

"Let's go then."

Inuyasha started to say something and faltered when two pairs of eyes fell on to him, silencing him more effectively than any blow to the stomach or throat could have done before he looked away, watching the two women leave out of the corner of one eye.

When the two finally vanished from their sight, Sango whirled and glared at Inuyasha, motioning with a jerk of her head towards the same path that Kagome and Kikyou had just traveled down.

"What are you waiting for? Go after them and make sure Kagome-chan will be alright!"

Inuyasha's eyes avoided Sango's as he responded, deciding it was probably much safer up in a tree than with the still pissed off slayer nearby.

"Keh, and have Kagome kill me? No fucking thanks, I just…"

_I think we both know…that we can't, that we'll never be…_

He stopped, eyes darkening as he stared at the hilt of the Tetsusaiga for a very long moment. Why had Kagome even _said_ that to him? It wasn't like her to just give up, and on _them_ nonetheless. Usually he'd suspect she was trying to give him space or trying to let him keep his promise to Kikyou but, something was just not feeling right about it to him.

'_Why do I have the feeling that that bastard Sesshoumaru is behind this somehow?'_

"She's just come back and she's staying this time. I ain't sending her back pissed off again."

He finished up his thought aloud before he looked towards the forest with narrowed eyes. His hands moved inside the sleeves to his haori before he shifted his weight on the tree branch and watched the dark entrance to the forest with a barely restrained expression of worry on his face.

'_Kikyou…please don't hurt Kagome. I don't want to have to choose between the two of you if something happens.'_

Sango glowered at Inuyasha once more before she turned her gaze back to the forest, maroon eyes darkening in concern as she allowed her husband to pull her back and wrap his arms around her. His voice was soothing as he spoke to her.

"She'll be alright Sango. Kagome-sama is a much stronger person or have you not noticed?"

She was forced into a smile by the teasing undertone at the last little part about Kagome, looking up at Miroku with a rather bemused expression before replying.

"Of course I've realized she's gotten stronger. It isn't Kagome-chan I don't trust, it's Kikyou."

Shippou was unusually quiet as he thought of the situation at hand. Sure he was still not as experienced as the rest of his "family" but, even he could tell that something was definitely different about the Kagome that had showed up.

'_She's human and I always forget that somehow. Humans grow older much faster than youkai or even hanyou do…'_

"I hope Kagome comes back soon."

He said to himself rather wistfully as he sat down to wait for the girl who had just come back to them again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amber eyes narrowed as he watched the undead woman and Kagome walk side by side, matching strides as they headed deeper into the forests. He had encountered the woman who absorbed the souls of the dead to sustain her false body before and had no intention of allowing her…desires to be realized.

_He_ would be the one to destroy the disgrace who carried his father's blood in his veins and Naraku.

Speaking of the disgrace, Sesshoumaru's blood began to simmer irritably as he watched the strange girl walk almost calmly beside the undead priestess. He had thought his half brother could not be anymore foolish.

And it was appearing that he, Sesshoumaru, was wrong in that assumption.

'_What is that fool _thinking_ when he allowed that creature to take the girl into the forest alone?'_

There would be no alternatives; _someone_ was going to have to keep that stubborn and temperamental female under a watchful eye. And if that task was far too difficult, as it seemed to be, for Inuyasha, then he would take care of it himself.

'_Never let the pup do an adult's task.'_

_He_ was not going to allow the strange young woman to be killed before he had his questions about her answered.

Sesshoumaru tracked the two women's path silently, masking his presence and hiding himself from the senses of the spiritually gifted pair before he took a place beside one of the darker parts of the forest and crouched down, listening intently to the words that were about to be spoken.

This could prove to be useful information if the two discussed the proper subjects.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyou was rather impressed by the girl's resolve and stubborn determination to settle the…_differences_ between them once and for all.

Not that Kagome had _said_ anything since they had started walking; it was just something that the girl's eyes implied. If the old saying was true that eyes were a window into the soul, then there was no possible way that the girl would be able to hide anything she was feeling or thinking from anyone who was even the least bit observant.

Dark eyes looked ahead as a faint glimmer of satisfaction came into her expression.

There, in plain sight of both of the women, was the site where one destiny had been cut short and the other had awakened.

"We will speak here."

Kikyou said softly as she sat herself down on one of the roots, setting her bow at her side as she looked at Kagome expectantly.

'_How long has it been since she has first traveled in these lands?'_

Kagome nervously took a seat next to her, trying not to show her anxiety by looking around her.

Something bothered her, a feeling of being watched by someone, someone familiar too. Her eyes darkened as she recalled some of the same feelings from before and shook her head. Tsubaki was killed, as was that damn Shikigami of hers.

Then why did she feel like someone was still watching her?

The silence grew longer between them, even as the morning's light began to turn more towards midday. Kagome finally broke the silence between the two of them, hands clasped in her lap as she looked over at Kikyou.

'_Might as well get this over with.'_

"What…um… what did you want to talk about?"

In a way, she already knew but, she wasn't going to bring that up. The subject of Inuyasha's heart and what she and Inuyasha had was still sore. Yet, she knew Kikyou was going to bring it up in order to make it clearer between them.

Who had Inuyasha's heart?

Kikyou or herself?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, despite the fact that his senses were focused on the girl, should the clay form attack her, he would strike on instinct, his thoughts were else where.

Namely on that _kiss_ that she had given that half breed.

Why did such a thing bother him so? She was a mere mortal with an irritating habit of arguing and defying every little thing said to her. And yet, watching her in such an intimate position had awakened a deeper level of loathing that he hadn't thought possible, as had the way the girl seemed to be so…

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he watched her fidget and begin the conversation between the undead and herself.

_Comfortable_.

Yes, that was the word. She was so comfortable with the half breed and yet she was on her toes when he was around her. How was it that that violent idiot managed to have her so…at _ease_ that she was _sleeping_ on him!

There was no way he was going to allow that to happen again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyou studied the nervous eyes of the girl beside her before she chuckled softly and shook her head, allowing a slightly mocking expression on to her face as she responded to her while brushing something off of her hakama.

"Have you realized that you cannot hold his heart?"

Kagome jerked as if shot as she looked over at the calmly sitting woman next to her. Her eyes flashed as she recalled the panic in Inuyasha's eyes when she had told him he had no place in her era and she in his, the expression of loss and pain in his face when she had told him that they would never be…_together_, and the look on his face when she had said she was going with Kikyou.

_Have you realized that you cannot hold his heart?_

'_But he's already _given_ it to me…'_

Kagome knew that Kikyou probably had seen that as well, and was ignoring it as well as she was ignoring that little voice that urged her to see Sesshoumaru for more training.

"I've stopped trying to make him see only one of us. I only want him to be _happy_ in life, that's it."

Kikyou nodded and rose to her feet, having been satisfied by what Kagome had said as she picked up her bow, the soul collectors appearing and casting an eerie blue-green light all around the area.

"Very well then."

Kagome's hands clenched into fists as she stood up as well, watching the woman begin to wander off to do…whatever it was she did when she was alone. Her eyes darkened again as she called out to Kikyou.

'_I have to set things straight…'_

"Kikyou!"

The woman turned her head slightly to look at her over her shoulder, her dark eyes expectant if not a little bored as she awaited Kagome's continuation.

"Yes?"

Kagome swallowed hard as she took a deep breath and felt a surge of strength come from somewhere as she managed to look Kikyou in the eyes and felt the words slip out automatically from deep within her heart.

'_I have to tell her. I can't let her think that she can kill him!'_

"I said I've stopped trying to make him choose but,"

Kikyou raised an eyebrow, her dark eyes challenging Kagome to finish what was starting to sound like a defiant statement or some kind of petty loophole. The soul collectors swarmed around her, snake like bodies entwining around her as they released the pure white spheres into her body to keep her alive before departing to find more.

"But?"

Something about the look in the younger and much less experienced young woman's eyes sent a sudden tingling chill down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck and arms rising up on end.

'_What is this feeling I am experiencing? Surely there is nothing about her that could…'_

Kagome's chin lifted a little as she forced herself to look serious and found that, due to the subject and the seriousness of the matter, that it wasn't very hard as she finally finished her sentence.

"I'm not going to let _anyone_ kill him. I want Inuyasha to _live_ until he dies by natural causes."

"And you expect to accomplish this by staying at his side?"

Kikyou asked before she began to turn away again.

"I'll do it because he's one of the reasons I'm still here right now. I'm not going to let him get killed because of something that happened in the past."

Kagome replied, her voice shaking a little as she noticed the grip that Kikyou had on her bow tightened. She was currently weaponless and pretty much lacking in control where her powers stood at the moment. If it came down to it, she _could_ try and get in close to use some of the moves Sango had taught her.

'_That's about as likely as Sesshoumaru getting to wield the Tetsusaiga without being rejected by the barrier.'_

Kikyou looked back, turning to face the woman who she had called a copy for so long and really taking a good look at her. Something had changed the girl, of course, she could still see some of the resemblances between the two of them but, something was off about her soul. Even in the strange clothing that Kagome wore, Kikyou still could see that she had an old spirit.

'_Who _is_ this girl? She had pieces of my former soul and yet, there's something more about her that I cannot seem to put my finger on.'_

"I will keep that in mind."

She said coolly as she left the area, knowing that the girl was sitting back down and trying to calm her racing heart down from the encounter. Kikyou knew that the girl had always been a little intimidated by her, maybe even a little afraid because of the time she had tried to kill her. Still…why was it that the girl was nearly killed whenever and where ever she traveled and she still refused to quit?

_I'll do it because he's one of the reasons I'm still here right now…_

The girl's words were powerful, much like the dormant power that came out only in great times of crisis…

_Crisis._

Kikyou's eyes narrowed suddenly as she found a connection between something that had been annoying her about Kagome's power and her spirit.

Unlike herself, who could access power when she pleased, Kagome was only able to wield her power when it was truly _needed_ and when someone she cared for was in danger.

'_Her power stems from her desire and instinct to _protect_ those she cares for.'_

The woman turned around as she reached the edge of the forest, glancing back to where she had come before frowning to herself.

She had never had any kind of interaction with anyone like Kagome before.

'_It is a rare case indeed. There have not been many priestesses who have access to their power only in times of extreme emotion…'_

Black hair blew in the sudden gust of youki filled wind as she glanced dispassionately at the white clad man who had appeared to her right. Her soul gatherers were circling her nervously, unsure how to respond to the threat that obviously came from the silent figure standing there and watching her with an equally dispassionate expression.

"This is becoming a frequent occurrence, seeing you close to where ever Kagome is."

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left the undead woman's in front of him as he responded coldly, threat in his voice as well as some kind of challenge for her to defy his statement.

"That girl and her life belong to me. She agreed to the terms of her own free will when she alllowed herself to be trained by my hand."

A faint smile of amusement crossed Kikyou's lips as she looked at the youkai lord in front of her. Oh she could see more than what was between the lines of his words. It amused her to no end that this man could not even begin to figure out the enigma that was Kagome.

And that that fact and that Kagome was so different was _frustrating_ him.

'_He will not be able to define her like he has other human beings or youkai.'_

"Does she know of that little piece of the contract Sesshoumaru?"

She asked him, not bothering to hide her amusement as she began to walk away from him again. And because she was in an exceptionally good mood, Kikyou decided to leave him a little hint from what she had figured out herself.

"The answer you seek lies not within her physical ability."

'_Next time I will have to warn against the soul collectors gathering a good natured and child-like soul, they make me lose my concentration and wreck havoc with my moods.'_

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, not caring that she left but now left with yet another piece of the puzzle of information about that damn girl-child. Golden eyes closed as he shifted form, still hiding his youki and presence from those watching and looking out for the girl, before he reappeared in a smaller representation of his true form atop a particularly large hilltop that over looked the entire forest and the village near to it.

That girl, Kagome, was just being greeted by the ones waiting for her outside of the forest. He could not hear what they were saying and yet, by the look on her face, she was answering their numerous questions with an intent to soothe some kind of irritation brought about by the appearance of the priestess.

'_You will not continue to baffle me for much longer girl.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes, I'm sure nothing physical happened you guys! Mou, don't you trust me at all?"

Kagome asked, trying to fend off the next volley of questions from her friends as they grilled her about what had happened with Kikyou in the forest. She laughed as Miroku tried to calm his wife down and ended up being hit for it while Inuyasha and Shippou looked disgusted and made comments about how a true lecher would never die.

She was "home" again and it felt better than she could have ever hoped for.

The prickling on the back of her neck made her turn around, looking for something that was tugging at her senses and frowned slightly.

'_What was that?'_

A gleam of white in the morning sun had her heart skip a beat before she squinted and frowned again. She had heard that inu youkai were fairly average in population, just not the huge ones so much, mostly the forest dogs nowadays.

'_A white dog?'_

"What're you lookin' at Kagome?"

"Huh?"

Kagome blinked and looked at the curious look on Inuyasha's face before returning her gaze to the hilltop where she thought she had seen…something. Whatever had been there wasn't any longer, just an empty hilltop.

'_It couldn't be…no, he's probably plotting somewhere to kill Inuyasha again.'_

She dismissed the notion from her mind as she shook her head at Inuyasha's question and shrieked as Shippou tackled her from behind and took her to the ground laughing like a mad man. Inuyasha scowled and began chasing Shippou around for making her hit the ground even as Sango helped her to her feet with a smile. Everything was back to normal, Kagome thought smiling to herself as she yelled at Inuyasha to stop trying to thump Shippou and get back over to their side so that they could go and see Kaede before leaving again.

Ah yes, it was good to be home once again.

**_Thanks so much for being so patient everyone! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story! I will be at the SakuraCon in March up in Seattle, WA so, wish me a good time! Anyways, reviews are adored as usual and I hope to have the next chapter out soon!_**


	15. Coping with Frustration

**_Welcome to the 15th chapter to Strange Duet everyone! Things are starting to pick up from here so, expect more in terms of excitement and suspense! The plot grows thicker with each chapter! All your reviews are loved, cuddled and treasured above all else! So please keep doing so! I have a few messengers so, if you'd like to chat about the story, feel free to look me up on my profile, I like hearing from my fans!_**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Inuyasha/co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, I do own Chimokoumaru and his family, along with any other OCs that may pop in here._**

_**Tracklist C15: Pretty Life- Jakalope**_

"_I can see the fear that's in your eyes_

_Are you ready?_

_There's no stopping time" "Pretty Life" - Jakalope_

Five weeks since her return to the past and already Kagome was back at her time.

But this time, it wasn't because of a fight with Inuyasha. It was because of the small part time job she had taken in baby-sitting the adorable, if willful and stubborn, hanyou twins.

Chouko and Nushimaru were the _busiest_ little grade school children she had ever seen in her entire life. Kagome was willing to make her mother a bet that even _she_ hadn't been _that_ energetic and into everything when she was their age. And as far as personalities went, the two had their similarities and some major differences.

Nushimaru, the youngest by not very long, Kagome couldn't recall at the time, was almost a miniature Inuyasha in some ways, especially where his temper was concerned. But, he had his gentler sides to him, though he always tried to hide them whenever he thought his sister was looking. She had sworn she had seen him talking to someone at the edge of the shrine and yet, she hadn't seen anyone there.

Or felt them for that matter.

'_I think he has something he isn't letting his father know about.'_

And then, there was Chouko.

Such an adorable little girl and so sweet…

Until something made her mad, that was when she even surprised Kagome with the force of her sheer temper. Otherwise, she was extremely curious about everything in the world, asking multiple questions of surprising depth for her age before nodding and going quiet to think them over before asking another series.

Strange thing was, they seemed to be able to communicate with just a look and a nod before they'd do something like tackle her out of the blue or start playing their games of "hunting" her.

She kind of missed the way she and Souta used to interact like that, teaming up to tackle the neighborhood bully and put him back into place before going back inside to treat whatever scrapes and marks Kagome's little temper had gotten her into that day. Chouko and Nushimaru reminded her of those times with Souta frequently.

"Alright you two, we're going home now. Say goodbye to Kagome and we will see her in a few weeks."

Reikan smiled at the surprised look on Kagome's face before he ruffled her hair and eased her surprise.

"I'm taking the children on a trip; they've behaved and deserve one. Unless they've misbehaved in some way that I haven't been informed of…"

His eyes landed particularly on Nushimaru, who scowled and looked somewhere else other than at his father as he waited for Kagome to rat him out.

Kagome smiled at the sullen yet expectant look in Nushimaru's eyes as she laughed and shook her head.

'_Other than terrorizing Gramps and Buyo…they've been fine.'_

"No, I'd definitely say that they deserve a treat like going somewhere fun."

She bent down to have the kids give her a hug and smiled as she gave them a hug in return. There was something that made her feel so protective of these children and she couldn't figure out why. Though, as her mother had told her with a laugh one day, she always had _had_ an affinity for children.

"You two behave for your father, alright? Don't make him stay up too late or let him eat too much candy."

"We won't!"

The twin chimed in at the same time, both of them laughing at that thought as they hugged her once more and ran to attack and most likely terrorize their bodyguards again. That left her alone once again with this….strange man.

Blue-grey eyes were shining as she looked at the laughing, happy children chasing the three black clad youkai around as if they were children their age before looking over at Reikan's own softly smiling face.

"They're so happy with you, and with your bodyguards."

Reikan smiled mischievously, tugging one of the small braids that, amazingly enough, _Nushimaru_ had wanted to put into her hair, before he responded.

"They miss their mother fiercely but, it seems like you give them a mother's care."

Kagome's face turned an interesting shade of red that had the older man laughing in amusement.

"I-I'm sorry, it just happens, I don't really know how but-"

His hand against her cheek shut her up as affectively as if someone had hit her in the stomach. Her eyes widened and her face darkened in color as she looked into the sunlit gold eyes. His touch was gentle and caressing, not to mention warm and- oh god, what was she _thinking_! The man had just lost his wife and she was practically _hitting_ on him!

Reikan smiled slightly again, watching her cheeks redden even further before he spoke to her quietly, ears catching the tell tale sign of fabric rustling in the breeze.

'_She is purposefully doing this to me.'_

"I thank you for keeping them happy and for being there to support them. As always, if you have thought of a way for me to repay your debt, all you have to do is ask it of me and I will see to it that it is done."

Oh and if she was Miroku….egad, she was almost trying to think like her beloved, if perverted friend!

Shaking her head and trying to clear her thoughts, Kagome smiled weakly as she shook her head to say that she hadn't as of yet before he nodded and bowed before taking off to catch up with the very faint shadows that were his children and their guards. As soon as he was out of sight, she felt her breath leave her and her butt hit the ground.

'_That man is far too intense for his own good.'_

She thought to herself before swallowing hard and opening her eyes.

Kagome froze as she noticed the sight in front of her, heart leaping into her throat as she pushed herself to her feet shakily and stood up.

'_She came again…'_

"It's you…"

The white clad woman turned around, holding a long white wrap around her head, half of it covering her face, save for her eyes as she tilted her head to one side and began to enter the well house, white fabric blasting behind her as she vanished into the darkness of the well.

"Wait!"

Kagome called out frantically, desperate to know who this woman was as she stumbled into a run, nearly falling and skinning her knee a couple times as she grabbed the entryway of the well house and entered it. Eyes trying to focus in the darkness as she nearly killed herself by falling down the stairs and hitting the bottom of the dusty ground in front of the ancient well itself.

When a look around didn't place the strange woman anywhere, Kagome looked down into the well, trying to see if she was inside or something when she felt a hand against her back and froze.

'_Why does it feel like my body's fallen asleep?'_

A woman's voice, sounding amused yet reprimanding as she spoke, filled Kagome's ears as she felt the woman's presence become stronger, the rustling of fabric in her ears as she struggled to turn around and found herself pretty much paralyzed.

"I see that you still race after something without thinking about it. Such a habit will get you killed or someone you care for killed as well if you don't watch out."

…_completed Shikon no Tama glinting darkly in the hands of someone she felt was familiar and exploding into blackened flames that reeked of death and decay even as those flames attacked the unidentified person and sent them writhing in agony even as a pure white-gold light in the shape of a sphere emerged and shot into a still body being cradled by someone else…_

…_head in the black flames turned, eyes opening as the sorrow filled eyes suddenly became colored with gold, a voice spoke her name with longing as she opened her mouth to scream in denial and in fear…_

Kagome gasped, trying to shake the images out of her mind as she managed to find the strength to get her voice working.

"Who are _you_!"

"You don't know me?"

"There's no way…"

The woman chuckled throatily and none too gently gave Kagome a shove that sent her tumbling into the well head first, her voice following her even as the well opened up the portal and embraced the young priestess in training. The woman watched her fall; eyes still somewhat hidden save for the brief flash of light that showed a pale grey eye and something that might have been a scar of some kind dividing her eyebrow.

"You should know by now that nothing is impossible. After all, anything can happen with the Shikon no Tama, especially where Inuyasha is concerned."

Kagome twisted, wincing as she did so the wrong way and looked up to see a smile before the well's opening vanished and she was briefly enclosed in the darkness. When the sunset of the past was in the sky, Kagome found herself puzzled as to what the _hell_ just happened right there.

'_That woman…'_

She shook her head and frowned again, she must have had the sun in her eyes. There was no way that that woman could have been there…right? Kagome scowled and pushed herself to her feet, beginning the climb up the well in order to get to the village before dark.

Inuyasha had positively freaked out when she had come back to the village after it had turned to dark, scolding her and generally not leaving her side until she promised not to do that again without someone with her.

He could be worse than a mother with her children sometimes, she thought to herself with a small laugh as she noticed Sango and Inuyasha warming up in a sparring match against each other. Miroku looked up from polishing his staff and smiled at her, giving her a wave before returning to his task and allowing Shippou to run at her and jump into her arms.

"You're back Kagome!"

She smiled down at Shippou and winced as she heard the crack of a weapon connecting solidly with some bone in Inuyasha's body. Sango looked suddenly apologetic as Inuyasha let out a yell and started swearing, glowering at the slayer fiercely as she pulled up his haori to check his side.

"Son of a…dammit Sango!"

Miroku chuckled to himself as Kagome walked over there, shaking his head as Inuyasha yelled again when she tried to examine the area and ended up in an argument with the wounded hanyou about why he should take it easy at times.

'_Things are back to normal again.'_

Sango smiled at him, her eyes softening fondly, as his probably did, as she walked over and left the two to quibble again. She sat beside him and touched his hand hesitantly, fingertips touching the covered up section of the cursed hand. Her eyes darkened as she looked at his half smile and leaned a little against his body, resting her head on his shoulder as she spoke gently to him.

'_He's been worrying…'_

"Hou-…Miroku…"

His hand covered hers as he looked down at her; his eyes betrayed the carefree exterior he always wore for everyone else in the group as he softly spoke to her. Miroku was being careful to try and make it seem like nothing was wrong, and of course, being preoccupied was a fabulous way to do that.

"I'm alright Sango."

"Don't lie to me Miroku. It's the kazaana, isn't it?"

She chided firmly before she looked at him seriously, her hand holding his firmly as she tried to give him her sternest look and wound up looking more like she was about to cry.

Miroku gave her a slight smile before kissing her neck gently, lips pressing against the slightly sweaty skin before he rested his head against hers. Cobalt blue eyes stared at his covered hand, the one she had her hand resting on before he spoke.

"As always you see right through me."

Sango sighed and bit her lip.

"What's going on with it?"

"I'm not entirely sure…I don't want to alarm anyone by assuming it's…"

She nodded and touched his face with her other hand, maroon eyes darkening in worry as she tried to give him as much comfort silently as she could before speaking.

"That it's growing again?"

Miroku nodded, eyes catching the movement of Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou heading towards them before he gave Sango a small kiss against her neck again before he sat up and gave a mocking smile to Inuyasha.

"You've finished so soon Inuyasha? Perhaps you should have a little more concern for your welfare and stamina as a man…"

Inuyasha and Kagome's face turned a rather lovely shade of red while Sango elbowed him sharply in the ribs, hissing out a reprimand even as Inuyasha grabbed for the Tetsusaiga and began to storm over to kill the rather lecherous monk.

"You fucking _lecher_, get over here!"

Miroku was on his feet in a flash, now used to this kind of routine, as Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga and began chasing him down, yelling all kinds of threats to the ex-monk as the two women shook their heads and smiled at the insanity of it all.

It was good to see things were back to normal once again.

Inuyasha was still refusing to apologize for the beating he had given Miroku about six hours later, claiming that he had had a right to deal the bastard a blow he'd never forget after his comment despite the impression that Sango would like Miroku as whole as possible. Kagome was attempting to decide whether or not she wanted to get between Sango clobbering Miroku for his comment earlier or give Inuyasha a poke in the ribs to scold him and to see if he was okay.

In the end, what she wound up doing was neither of the two options. Instead, Kagome decided to treat herself to a nice, long and hopefully, uneventful dip in the hot springs to ease her tense muscles in her back and shoulders. If she didn't quit lugging that damn backpack around she'd be paying for it about five years down the road or so.

'_Ah…nothing like a nice hot soak to drain away the cares of the world.'_

Kagome thought to herself happily as she sank down a little lower into the steaming water, head cradled against a rock as she made a small sound of contentment. As far as the feudal era went, the hot springs were definitely a big plus. And she loved how there was usually one always nearby when she needed one.

Wait a minute; didn't that defy some kind of logic?

The girl sat up straighter and frowned down at the clouded water as the thought began to pick at her brain mercilessly. Blue-grey eyes darkened as she began to try and figure out the odds of running into a hot spring every time she needed one. She was still trying to come up with an explanation that was feasible when Sango slipped into the water and startled her out of her deep thinking.

"Kagome-chan? Your eyes will stay crossed if you keep that expression for much longer."

The older woman merely looked amused as Kagome gave her a rather startled look before settling back down into the water. Maroon eyes closed in content as she sighed and settled herself into the water. The two of them laughed after a moment before beginning their usual chatter about the idiocy of the two others they traveled with, and remarking on Shippou's rapid growth spurt.

"Kagome-chan, is it too strenuous to be training with all of us at one time?"

Sango asked, concerned about the fading bruises on Kagome's sides from her own sheathed blade and that of the practice one she hoped Sesshoumaru was using. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she waited patiently for Kagome's response.

As to be expected, Kagome's reaction was more than a little surprised at the mentioning of her training.

She shifted slightly in place and sighed, looking into the murky water before finally looking back up at Sango, determined to be honest with her friend even if it killed her to admit some of her thoughts. It was _Sango_ for crying out loud, they were practically sisters with how close they were by now.

Thought, she was more than a little uncomfortable with the fact that Sango and the others were aware of her training sessions with Sesshoumaru. It just didn't seem…right somehow. Not that training _with_ Sesshoumaru was any more right than the others knowing about it was.

"No, I'm just not used to working as hard. I was more than a little lazy when I was at home all that time and, well, I need to get back into shape if there's another battle soon."

When Sango didn't reply, Kagome let out another breath and spoke again, this time a little more quietly than she had before. She wasn't sure how to explain her feelings to Sango at the moment. Besides, how could she explain what she didn't understand?

'_I think I liked life better before all of this mess happened…'_

"I'm just…not sure about some of the things."

As usual, something about the way she had worded it had sounded off, even to her ears as she noticed the sharp look Sango gave her and winced.

"Wait, that came out wrong-"

"Has he done anything indecent to you Kagome-chan?"

Kagome laughed nervously and shook her head vigorously, trying to reassure the slayer that it wasn't what she had meant. After a time, Kagome and Sango both wound up tying their hair back so that they could soak more in the springs and not get their hair wet. Unfortunately, Kagome had all but forgotten that the mark Sesshoumaru had given her.

At least, until Sango noticed it and spoke up.

"Kagome-chan, what is that on your neck?"

"Eh?"

A rather blank and confused look came over Kagome's face as she reached up to where the woman gestured and brushed her fingertips over the marking, eyes widening as she felt a small tingling sensation from the contact and jerked her hand away.

Oh, she had been talking about _that_.

"It's…"

'_I can't tell her that the price of being trained was my blood being drawn by Sesshoumaru, though, I should ask him why he decided _he_ was the one to take it and in such a…I don't know, gothic fairytale manner.'_

"A symbol of the contract I have. When my training is done, I'll have it removed. Basically, it reminds me of when I have to train."

'_Or _who_ is the one training me. It's not a very subtle symbol…'_

She thought in annoyance as she recalled the shape the strange mark had taken and sighed to herself and stretched out in the steamy water happily. Kagome opened her mouth to say something about the way she was being trained when she felt her muscles lock up, the words die in her throat and an all too familiar pulsating within her entire body.

She was being called and by the strength of this one, he was in one of his rare pissed off moods.

Usually, that translated into being worked into the ground or he settled his temper down. Which ever wound up coming first. Fortunately, she could still try and stop him if he was working her too much. Kaede's lessons were getting more and more difficult, the newer ones including how to reach and find the core of power that kept eluding her in the past when she really wished she could use her powers in battle before.

"Kagome-chan?"

Sango asked worriedly, her eyes darkening in concern as the feral expression in her friend's eyes suddenly vanished and the girl's body relaxed as much as possible from its tensed state. She reached out before halting, noticing the rather annoyed look on Kagome's face and instead choosing to see what was going on.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled slightly at Sango, despite the fact that the older woman could see that she was definitely restraining her anger, and nodded once before getting out and drying herself off.

"I'm fine Sango-chan. I'll make it up to you, alright? I'll be back soon."

"Kagom-"

But the girl was dressed and out of sight, the expression of restrained fury on her face had Sango almost praying for the person who had invoked her ire. When the rustling of bushes caught her ear, the annoyed slayer reached for a rock and threw it expertly in the area where she had heard the crackling sound.

Then again, she'd have to settle for praying for her own husband's soul if he was to survive without cutting that damnable habit of spying on her and Kagome while they were relaxing and sharing some much needed girl time.

When the yelp came, along with a muffled curse of pain, Sango smiled grimly and wrapped the towel around her, one hand already gripping the strap of Hiraikotsu as she headed towards the bushes.

It was time to teach her husband a little lesson in the matters of privacy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was one thing to wake her up in the middle of an already restless sleep, but, it was another thing entirely to commit the sin of interrupting the sacred thing called "girl-talk". Especially when said talk had not happened in quite some time and thus, had much to be talked and gossiped about. The practice blade was where she had left it as she picked it up and continued to follow the path towards where _he_ would be waiting for her.

There was a saying that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and yet, no one had ever seen it when a woman's gossip time with her best friend was interrupted.

_That_ was when all the horrors and myths of a woman's utter fury became reality.

The handle held so tightly that her knuckles turned white, Kagome finally entered the clearing where the ever impassive Sesshoumaru stood and awaited her arrival. Just seeing him again made the feelings she had kept away come back.

The fact that she didn't know _what_ she felt towards him just pissed her off all the more as she gritted her teeth and managed to restrain her urge to just attack the hell out of him for the moment.

"You _called_?"

Any other man or villager who had experienced the temper of the young woman knew to tread lightly on such grounds. Unfortunately, such wisdom did not come naturally to the longer lived youkai as he turned and seemed to ignore her irritable aura before speaking.

"You are slacking in terms of promptness when I summon you."

Oh but men could be the absolute _worst_, Kagome's mind shouted furiously as the young woman nodded once and tried to reign in the frustration within her.

'_Come on Kagome, don't lose it in front of him now. You've done well so far, he's being an absolute jerk and doesn't know any better because he's so self-centered…'_

Somehow, the little voice of reason in her mind only served to just put the final straw on the already weighted down girl's back. Like every other person the saying applied to, she did what so many had done.

Kagome snapped.

Her hands automatically positioned themselves on the sword, like _he _had taught her, as she raced forward and swung at him with all her strength, aiming for that stupid expressionless face he always wore around her and yelled out at him. Of course, she was so caught up in her rage and emotion that she didn't realize what she was saying to him, though the receiver of her words was all too aware of what the words were.

"_Why did you have to complicate things!"_

Sesshoumaru was surprised by the sudden and unexpected vicious and aggressive streak that had emerged in the woman. Though, with a temper such as she possessed, he suspected he should have guessed that there was a fighter in there somewhere before. Something was completely off about the situation, he noticed with narrowed eyes as she stumbled past him after he dodged another of her strikes. Only when he could smell her crying, and the blood she had gotten from the brush scratching into her when she had been unable to control her running and had crashed into the brush.

Women, especially the human women, were too much of a puzzle for it to be healthy.

Though he had to admit, Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he blocked a blow with the blade he wielded at the moment, she was improving greatly. Not to mention that she was getting stronger by the months that passed by.

A loud echoing _crack_ filled the air as Sesshoumaru used a rather fancy combination of footwork and sword play to send the blade she wielded into the air and somewhere behind her. Despite the fact that she was weaponless, Kagome still came after him, using some of the basic exercises Sango had taught her for hand to hand combat and attacking him, trying to land just one solid blow on him for practically shattering the peace that she had had in her life before he had shown up with his damn offer.

"Answer me!"

She yelled at him, striking with her elbow as he avoided a kick at his side and glared at her. Her vision was blurred by her tears as she refused to let herself grieve the loss of the precious illusion, the one that had kept her so comforted during her long years of traveling. When he vanished from her sight, only to reappear behind her, Kagome tried to move with him and found herself trapped with her back against the stone clad chest of the youkai lord behind her. Her arms trapped in front of her, held by her wrists by one strong hand, her struggles to get away were minimized by the arm holding her around the waist.

'_Tell me why you've messed everything up and tell me how I can fix it…'_

"Let go of me!"

She yelled angrily, twisting and jerking in his grip as she managed to wiggle her wrists free and swung her fist up to neatly connect with his chin, making him stumble rather un-lordly away from her, one hand touching his chin as his eyes narrowed in quiet irritation.

This girl was going to have to handled roughly, due to her unacceptable wild behavior at this time, he thought to himself scowling mentally as he sidestepped her attacks again and again, waiting for a time where she was open enough for him to attack.

Her words annoyed him though. How was _he _ the one who had complicated matters in her ridiculously simple life?

That question would be answered as soon as he managed to pin the wench down and get her calmed down before the fool arrived to take things in the wrong manner, as he had before.

Amber eyes flashed as he noticed the moment she was letting her guard down, looking for him in the shadows before trying to see him some other way.

Pity, he thought to himself, it would have worked save for the fact that he was of a different class completely when it came to the youkai race. He silently moved behind her, knocked her feet from beneath her and managed to pin her down on her back with her arms above her head before she could even utter a yelp of surprise.

"Now, explain your foolishness and cease your useless struggling. You have lost this battle."

Sesshoumaru commanded sternly, his senses irritated by the scent and sight of her tears. His grip wasn't too harsh and he was being careful not to allow his claws to dig into her skin. All in all, a rather compromising picture was being presented and had anyone been around to witness it, they'd have most likely thought that the powerful and cold youkai lord was following in his father's footsteps.

Kagome was mortified that she was crying and yet, she couldn't stop it for some reason. Her voice was choked as she spoke.

"All I'm doing is _crying_ lately, and I can't stop it when it happens."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned a little, not understanding why she was unable to halt the tears. After all, she seemed rather in control of her own physical body, though the emotional aspect of her personality could use some serious work. How could such a simple thing such as halting her tears be such a strenuous task to her?

"I have no knowledge of what you are speaking, explain yourself clearer woman."

Kagome glared at him through a veil of tears, trying to get her wrists free and succeeding only in making herself uncomfortable when he shifted his weight to follow her body movements, still pinning her down.

"_You_ wouldn't understand it even if I could explain it to you!"

Sesshoumaru's expression turned icy as he responded.

"You know this already? Explain yourself, _now_."

"_Fine!_ You want to know so badly then I'll tell you."

Kagome snapped at him before she threw out the first thing that entered her mind and unfortunately, it was one of those times she wished she could have someone kill her first.

"I can't figure out _why_ it's been so complicated ever since I entered that stupid contract with you! Everything just went _wrong_ from there."

His eyes didn't change, neither did his expression as she continued on her rant.

"I've lost everything that had been in the past between all of the people I care for somehow and I can't get it back. _You_ complicate things even more because of this stupid mark you put on me and because you won't quit insinuating that we do more than train when you talk with Inuyasha!"

Her expression suddenly crumpled from furious to heartbroken as she tore her eyes away from his and hunched her shoulders up, trying to hide her face as she began to weep again softly. Kagome's voice was softer, more lost and confused now as she gave into her body's insistent urge to cry.

"I…I've lost what I had with Inuyasha. We had so much together and now, everything is just _gone_. I don't know why I'm here anymore, I don't feel like I belong here or at home…it's like everything I try to do ends up with me doing more harm than good…not to mention I'm losing everything."

Sesshoumaru instinctively knew the next two words she was going to say. How he knew was his own business and yet, those words triggered some rather ugly memories he was going to set aside to deal with privately later.

"I'm _lost_. I don't know where I am, how I got this far or how to go forward. And this…this…whatever _this_ is that somehow has you and I teaming up…I don't know what to make of that either."

He said nothing, only watching her as she sobbed out the grief and all the other things she had been keeping within her for some amount of time. When her shoulder had stopped shaking and her breathing had deepened and evened out with the faintest trace of a sharper intake of breath every once in a while, Sesshoumaru removed himself and stared down at her with a rather contemplative expression on his face.

He had underestimated her greatly. This was interestingly useful information that he could add to the growing pile of things he was finding out about her. Those words she had spoken, he had little doubt that she had spoken those to anyone else.

"You continue to be a puzzle and yet, one that I have no qualms against continuing to solve."

Sesshoumaru told her quietly before he knelt down and picked her up, kicking her blade to the side for her to find later. And if she failed to find it, then he could use that as another excuse to push her to her physical limitations. As he turned to walk back towards the village, a chilling wind swept past, seeming to bring a warning into the air around him as he paused and glanced coldly over his shoulder at the shadows deepening behind him.

"Spy as you'd like Naraku, you will not catch this Sesshoumaru off his guard."

His voice was rather icy and matter of fact as he vanished into the shadows of the forest, heading for the girl's dwelling with her annoying companions so that she would not be exposed to fool youkai.

_I'm lost…_

Sesshoumaru's eyes landed on her tear stained face as he contemplated those two words alone from the rest of what she said.

"Aren't we all."

He muttered to himself as he picked up the pace and noticed the small party about ready to search for her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Enough Kanna."

The images in the mirror faded as the pale girl placed the mirror face down against her knees and awaited her instructions from the man sitting across from her.

Scarlet eyes narrowed as the man contemplated what he had seen from the interactions between the two former enemies. He could use this to his advantage, though, it would take some careful planning and arranging ahead of time.

With so much tension mounting, there was sure to be a point at which he could interfere and make things more complicated than before. After all, the little wench who resembled Kikyou seemed to be establishing a connection between the ice-hearted youkai lord whose power he coveted and vowed to make his own one day soon. And her rising conflict with Inuyasha was always considered an added bonus.

Perhaps he should pay the girl a visit himself, to see how much she had grown, or rather, what kind of strength her fear had gathered ever since their last encounter. A smile crossed his lips as he rose from his place and slid the door open to enter the outer hallways of his domain.

"Perhaps I shall do just that."

After all, nightmares were at their most terrifying once one was forced to face them directly.

**_Finally, this chapter has come out and is finished. Please leave a review if you can spare the time, it is much appreciated and loved when I receive one telling me of what I can improve on and how much people are enjoying the story. I will be going back and fixing the first 2 or so chapters because they need some serious revising and work. Please continue to watch for more chapters, once I'm done with the editing work, I'll begin the stages for the 16th chapter._**

_**Thank you all and please come again!**_


End file.
